Guerreras Magicas: La nueva era
by Meikyo
Summary: Las guerras magicas se an casado con los tres chicos de cefiro pero una nueva amenaza acecha a este maravilloso planeta...... y el pilar tendra que surgir de nuevo... que sucedera???.... despues de UN FIN DE SEMANA EN LA PLAYA...... por favor dejen review
1. sueno o una simple premonicion

**_Guerreras mágicas: la nueva era_**

**(después de un fin de semana en la playa)**

**Capitulo 1:¿premonición o solo un simple sueño?**

**Ya han pasado varias estaciones desde que las jóvenes del mundo místico y los jóvenes de Céfiro entrelazaron su destino en uno solo, así mismo un año y meses desde que tuvieron la pelea con el caos, por lo que la tranquilidad a permanecido, sin embargo en este día en especial se ven a 3 jóvenes cefirianos junto con el pilar de cristal llegar al castillo un poco aturdidos y cansados de un pequeño y a ala ves largo viaje de un día al mundo de los espíritus que resguardan el universo, es decir a Eternia.**

**Guru Clef: que bueno que ya estamos en Céfiro (mientras aparece un asiento)**

**París: lo mismo digo (sentándose en el césped)**

**Odett: veo que no aguantaron el ajetreo (replica con una sonrisa en la cara) **

**París: tu ya estas acostumbrada pero nosotros no (mientras la mira seriamente)**

**En eso Latís interrumpe con un comentario**

**Latís: entonces es cierto lo que se dicen de la gente de Eternia**

**Al oír estas palabras tanto París como Guru Clef voltearon a ver a Latís**

**París. ¿Acaso tu sabias como eran los de Eternia?**

**Latís: solo sabia rumores de una especie de espíritus universales, que eran los que creaban los universos y a su vez velar por ellos, pero nunca imagine que fueran tan...... (latís se queda callado)**

**Guru Clef: no hallarás palabras para describirlos, por algo son los espíritus universales, además fueron muy generosos en dar mas magia a nuestro planeta**

**Odett: es cierto, pero eso si les falto mucho por conocer**

**París: ¿QUÉ? ¿HABIA MAS? (con cara de ya no)**

**Odett: así es (mientras le salía una gota de la frente)**

**En eso llegan tres bellas jóvenes de vestidos blancos y largos; sin embargo la del lado izquierdo tiene una larga cabellera azul y ojos como el mar, la del lado derecho es de cabellos cortos y de color castaños y a su vez sus ojos poseen el verdor de la naturaleza y la de en medio es de largos cabellos rojizos que se encontraban entrelazados formando una bella trenza que le llegaba ala rodilla y de ojos rojos como la llamas de la pureza. Estas jóvenes al llegar, saludan con amor a los jóvenes que recién llegan del viaje.**

**Marina: hola ¡!!!! (mientras se sienta a lado de Guru Clef y le da un beso en la mejilla)**

**Guru Clef: hola (repodiendo el beso de marina)**

**Anais: ¿hace cuando que llegaron? **

**París: hace un momento, pero nos sentamos aquí por que terminamos cansados**

**Lucy: ¿por qué?**

**Latís: pues por que a un compañero aventurero quiso experimentar ser uno de Eternia y le concedieron el deseo (replica sarcásticamente mientras mira seriamente a París)**

**Lucí, Marina y Anaís sueltan la risilla, mientras que París se sonroja un poco.**

**París: es que yo solo quería saber que se siente ser uno de ellos (mientras lleva su mano a la cabeza)**

**Anais: hay París**

**Odett: y les digo que les falto mas por conocer**

**Lucí: ¿apoco es muy grande Eternía?**

**Odett: si lo es, además allá un año de Eternía es un día de Céfiro**

**Marina: ¿QUÉ?**

**Anaís: eso quiere decir que pasaron un año allá!?**

**París: así es**

**Latís: gracias a París ese año la pasamos como gente normal de allá (mientras que lo mira con ojos asesinos)**

**Lucy: ¿pero donde esta Axel? (mientras mira a todos lados)**

**París: el se tuvo que quedar**

**Marina: ¿por qué?**

**Odett: no dio razón, solo dijo que tenia un asunto pendiente **

**Lucy: que raro**

**Odett: bueno yo me retiro estoy muy cansada**

**Anaís: creo que es mejor que todos descansemos**

**París: esa es una buena idea **

**Guru Clef: ¿Siempre si te quedarás en Céfiro Odett?**

**Odett: si le dije a mi madre que me quedaría aquí, además ya termine mis estudios**

**Lucy: es cierto, entonces mañana iremos a montar**

**Odett: me parece bien**

**Lucy: entonces todo esta dicho**

**Así nuestros amigos se van a descansar, sin embargo Lucy quien yace dormida a lado de Latís (recuerden que ya están casados ****ˆ ˆ ) ****comienza a soñar con Céfiro; Pero con un Céfiro muy distinto al que conoce en este mundo todo se encuentra en llamas y en tinieblas, donde con cada paso que da ve el dolor y el sufrimiento que pasa la gente, así como las lamentaciones de las personas que no hacen otra cosa que esperar el momento en que llegue su hora.**

**Lucy: ¿esto es céfiro?... ****no puede ser; ¿qué ocurrió aquí?**

**En eso llega al castillo el cual esta casi destruido, por lo cual un sentimiento de terror la inunda ocasionando que entre corriendo en busca de sus amigos, pero al entrar a los cuartos se horroriza ya que ve a sus amigos muertos, por lo que corre a su habitación la cual al entrar grita de horror al ver a Latís muerto y queda mas atónita al ver por la ventana a Odett crucificada, de pronto siente como una mano le toma del hombro, al voltear ve una sombra de una persona de la cual sale una voz.**

**Voz: te dije que inclusive en el final serias mías**

**Lucy: ¿qué? (con lagrimas en los ojos)**

**Voz: te dije, que siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y si murieron fue por tu culpa**

**Lucy: no es cierto (mientras se cubre los oídos)**

**Voz: ellos murieron por ti, por protegerte, (mientras se pone atrás de ella y le susurra al oído) dime ¿serás capaz de soportarlo de nuevo?**

**En eso cuando la sombra esta a punto de tomar a Lucy; esta se despierta sobresaltada y ballañada en sudor y con lágrimas, así como sus pensamientos confundidos.**

**Lucy: " habrá sido un sueño o una premonición" (se dice en la mente mientras voltea a ver a Latís quien la mira preocupado)**

**Latís: ¿Estas bien?**

**Lucy: Sí (responde algo agitada)**

**Latís: te levantasteis repentinamente llorando; además de estar agitada.**

**Lucy: perdona, te despertasteis por mi culpa**

**Latís: no te preocupes, ya estaba despierto, no podía dormir**

**Lucy: ¿te sientes mal?**

**Latís: no solo que... (Latís mira a Lucy)**

**Lucy: dime**

**Latís: Lucy ¿te preocupa algo?**

**Lucy: no, todo esta bien (responde con una tierna sonrisa)**

**Latís la mira tiernamente mientras acaricia el delicado rostro de Lucy**

**Latís: sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado en todo momento**

**Lucy al oír estas palabras recuerda su sueño en donde ve a Latís muerto y baja la mirada, Latís quien se para de la cama va y se sienta a lado de Lucy, después acaricia nuevamente el rostro de Lucy mientras se va acercando a ella, en eso ya estando cercas le susurra al oído.**

**Latís: Lucy... te amo.. Y tu y yo somos uno; por lo tanto tu tristeza es mi tristeza, así como tu alegría es la mía.**

**Lucy, al escuchar estas palabras siente como su alma es aliviada, y le sonríe tiernamente a Latís; Quien a su ves se va acercando a Lucy, mientras va dejando sentir a Lucy como es rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Latís, después siente como la mano de el recorre su cabello hasta llegar al rostro el cual le es levantado, para que así ambas miradas se encuentren en un mar de sentimientos, después nuevamente el joven espadachín vuelve a susurrarle al oído de la guerrera mágica.**

**Latís: Lucy te amo ¡!!!**

**Al terminar de pronunciar estas bellas palabras, sus labios recorren el rostro de ella en busca del dulce néctar que se resguardan en sus labios, con el cual da comienzo a un camino donde ambos dan a conocer mutuamente sus sentimientos, sueños, anhelos, así como deseos y pasiones que hacen que entre lo absurdo y lo real ambos aparecen desnudándose del miedo y la timidez dejando así dos cuerpos caer en las oscuridad en busca de ser uno solo. **

**Por otro lado en otra parte del castillo se ve la silueta de una joven que recorre los jardines del castillo hasta estar fuera de este, continuando así su camino hasta internarse en lo mas profundo del bosque hasta llegar a un lago donde se reflejaba a la perfección la perla de la noche, que alumbra con su gran esplendor el lugar: ya estando hay, la joven de cabellos negros se sienta en la orilla del lago donde con su mano juega con la fresca agua que va formando ondas, las cuales al desaparecer dejan ver la figura de un unicornio blanco como la nieve y de cabellos azulado, así como en su lomo lleva un par de alas, las cuales son similares a las aletas de un pez. **

**Odett: ¡¡Crishell!! (exclama la joven al ver al hermoso animal)**

**Crishell: veo que has regresado de Eternia**

**Odett: si, así es**

**Crishell; sin embargo en tus ojos se ve una tristeza y una felicidad**

**Odett: veo que a ti no te puedo ocultar nada**

**Crishell: Odett, te conozco desde que eras una niña en el mundo místico, en donde no hubiera sobrevivido sin tu ayuda**

**Odett: si lo sé, y yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho sin tu compañía... ****¡amigo mío! (acariciando al unicornio)**

**Crishell: pero dime quien es el ángel que roba tus sueños que hace que salgas del palacio cuando la luna esta en todo su esplendor; por lo que veo no es Axel.**

**Odett: es cierto, no es él; es un ángel pero no es de Eternía, sus cabellos son rubios como el sol, y lleva una armadura de oro puesta, así como una mascara que cubre su rostro, dejando solo ver sus ojos profundos. De nombre Azrael**

**Crishell: pues miro con asombro que en ese viaje han pasado varias cosas, que no sé si me la vayas a contar**

**Odett: si ya las sabes, decidme es necesario que mis labios las digan**

**Crishell: no; No es necesario, pero ¿qué harás con el nuevo rayo de luz que sé esta creando?**

**Odett: te has dado cuenta?**

**Al terminar estas palabras el joven unicornio va inclinando su cabeza mientras que se va transformando en un ser humano de tez blanca y de cabellos azulados, un joven no mayor de 21 años quien su porte es de suma elegancia. Y sus ojos de mismo color que la noche en su más pura belleza. Al terminar la transformación este se levanta y se acerca a Odett sin perder la belleza del caminar de un unicornio, al llegar ante ella se inclina y le da un tierno beso en la frente.**

**Crishell: mi pequeña Odett, cuan afortunada eres al encontrar la felicidad que tanto anhelas, pero a la vez desdichada ya que os darás a luz a una bella niña antes de que el bello sueño de Céfiro sea amenazado por la ambición de aquel que busca un fuego que no puede obtener.**

**Odett: Crishell ¿de qué hablas? (con cara de algo asustada)**

**Crishell: dentro de dos lunas llenas de Eternía la luna tendrá una nueva luz, pero a la vez una desgracia caerá en Céfiro, y dos palomas caerán, así como cae un palacio y las lágrimas cubrirán los lugares donde hay felicidad, pero creo que eso es mejor que lo recuerdes como un sueño, no es bueno que en estos momentos te preocupes por el futuro de los demás.**

**De esta forma Crishell pone su mano en la frente de Odett y la hace desmayar mientras que con la otra mano la sostiene.**

**Crishell: es mejor que ahorita solo recuerdes que debes irte dos días a Eternía y lo demás recordarlo como un sueño, ya que al parecer creo que tendré que ir a Eternia después de todo, solo espero que arcángel sepa lo que hace.**

**De este modo se puede ver a al joven mirar la luna mientras que sostiene a Odett en brazos, pensando las cosas que se pueden avecinar con la llegada de un nuevo visitante que puede traer desgracias a causa de sus ambiciones......**

**Continuara**

**Notas de autor:**

**Bueno como ven aquí esta la 3 historia de la trilogía de guerreras mágicas, espero que les guste**


	2. El comienzo

**Capitulo 2: el comienzo**

Ala mañana siguiente casi todos se encuentran en el comedor preparándose para desayunar, a acepción de una joven de cabellos rojizos que se encontraba pensativa en uno de los vitrales del palacio. Esa joven es Lucy.

Lucy: ¿Acaso será una premonición mi sueño? (mientras recuerda todas las imágenes)

En eso Lucy siente como alguien se acerca por detrás de ella y por su estado de preocupación reacciona como defensa, sin embargo se detiene cuando ve quien es.

Lucy: Odett (mientras matiene a unos centímetros su mano del cuello de Odett)

Odett: ¿estas bien? (pregunta mientras esta recargada ala pared por el ataque de Lucy)

Lucy: si... pero dime ¿qué haces aquí?... pense que estabas en el comedor (responde mientras regresa a su postura normal)

Odett: no apenas voy para aya... solo que fui a tu habitación ya que quería hablar contigo; pero no te encontré

Lucy: y dime ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

Odett: pues; quería decirte hoy me iré a Eternía 

Lucy: ¿por qué esa decisión tan repentina? (pregunta con asombro)

Odett: por que deje cosas pendientes que no pueden esperar, es por eso que me despido (mira al suelo con algo de tristeza)

En eso se escuchan pasos por el pasillo los cuales no son otros que los de Caldina que llega a donde están las dos chicas.

Caldina: ¿dónde andaban?... todo el mundo las están esperando para desayunar

Lucy: perdona, pero es que Odett me estaba diciendo unas cosas importantes

Caldina: ¿enserio? (Mientras mira a Odett)... ¿acaso es sobre el nuevo rayo de luz de luna?

Odett se asombra al ver como Caldina pudo enterarse de ese suceso, sin embargo recuerda que ella tiene ese don de poder ver los secretos mas escondidos de alguien así que se calma y prosigue.

Odett: si, ese es mi asunto importante que debo ir a atender a Eternia

Lucy: ¿un nuevo rayo de luz de luna?

Odett: si, es un suceso que tengo que hablar con la emperatriz 

Caldina: ¿suceso? (con algo de indirecta, ya que sabia que Odett ocultaba algo)

Odett: un suceso que pronto ocurrirá en Eternia

Lucy: ya veo

Caldina ve dentro de el pilar y ve cual es el secreto que esconde con gran esmero, lo cual Odett se percata de lo que ella esta diciendo, por lo que termina diciendo...

Odett: por eso cuento con ustedes para guardar este secreto, ya que aun no es seguro que sé de a conocer.

Lucy: cuenta con nosotras

Caldina: si, piensas que es lo correcto; que así sea

Odett: gracias chicas

Lucy: ¿pero no te vas a despedir de las demás?

Odett: no, es mejor que sea, así

Caldina: en eso estoy de acuerdo, ya que conociendo a París y a Guru Clef, de seguro harán muchas preguntas (replica con una gota en la frente)

Lucy: es cierto (también con una gota en la frente)

Odett: por eso les pido también que me despidan de los demás por favor

Caldina: de eso yo me encargare, tu no te preocupes

Odett: Sí, gracias nuevamente (mientras sonríe tiernamente)

De este modo la joven de cabellos oscuros parte a Eternia, mientras que las dos amigas la ven partir con un secreto que tal ves cambie el destino de todos; Entre tanto en otra parte del universo se ve tres siluetas; las tres sombras que mira con gran interés los planetas de Eternia, la tierra y Céfiro. Mientras que alado de esas sombras esta una joven de cabellos morados y ojos color plateados como la luna, que a su ves vestía con una túnica de color azulado 

Sombra 1: ¿Conque estos son los planetas más puros que hay?? (Mientras señala a Céfiro y a Eternia) y ¿ese es el planeta que esta enlazado con los dos? (mientras ve la tierra)

Joven: Sí mi señor 

Sombra 2: ¿quiénes son las que protegen a los planetas?

Joven: en Eternia, así como a todo el universo es protegida por Adnira (aparece el holograma de ella) la emperatriz de los espíritus, sin embargo el tiempo hay es más rápido, en el transcurso que hemos hablado ya han pasado un mes aya: El siguiente es Céfiro este era protegido por la princesa Esmeralda, pero ahora es protegidos por tres princesas (aparecen los hologramas de las guerreras mágicas) sus nombres son Lucy, Marina y Anaís, sin embargo la pelirroja es la que posee mas fuerza de voluntad que las otras dos, y fue la nueva elegida de pilar, sin embargo tuvo él suficiente poder para abolir el sistema, y por ultimó la tierra esta es protegida por un pilar (aparece el holograma de Odett) ella es de mismo poder que Adnira pero su deber es cuidar la tierra y es la sucesora de Adnira en dado caso que ella llegue a faltar.

Sombra 3: ya veo, en ese caso atacaremos primero Eternia, ya que así será más fácil apoderarnos de los demás, y así consumir la venganza por exiliarnos a un planeta frío y oscuro. (replica mientras cierra el puño)

Joven: entonces marcare el rumbo a Eternia mi señor 

Sombra 1: ¡ESPERA!... aun mejor, tu estarás a cargo de la conquista de Eternia, mientras tanto iremos a dar una visita a Céfiro... jejeje (mientras ve el holograma de las tres guerreras mágicas)

Joven: como usted lo ordene

Sombra 2: veo que no has perdido el toque..... (mientras ve a la primera sombra)

Sombra 1: ya fui a la tierra una ves y me toco conocer a una de esas princesas (mientras ve el holograma de Lucy)

Sombra 3: ya te has descubierto tu solo

Sombra 1: no solo eso, si no que en esta ocasión los tres actuaremos... jejeje

Sombra 2: eso me gusta (mientras mira a la sombra 1)

Sombra 3: en ese caso te seguimos (también ve a ala sombra 1)

Sombra 1: pronto nuestro exilio será vengado (mira la imagen de Céfiro)

Sombras: jajajajaja

En tanto en el palacio; en salón del trono se encuentran Marina, Anaís, París y Latís junto con Caldina y Lucy quienes les daba la noticia de que Odett se había ido.

Marina: ¿CÓMO QUE SE FUE?

Lucy: si, se fue hoy en la mañana (responde con una gota en la frente)

Anais: pero ¿por qué no se despidió de nosotras?

París: Anaís; recuerda que Odett es una persona peculiar, y si se fue sin despedir fue por algo ¿no crees? (mientras la toma del hombro)

Lucy: además dijo que no se tardaría (dice tratando de animar a sus amigas)

Caldina: y de seguro en el tiempo que hemos hablado allá ya habrá pasado varios meses... recuérdenlo!!!! (exclama con cara picara)

En eso la platica es interrumpida con la llegada de Guru Clef, el cual tiene la cara seria.

Latís: Guru Clef ¿sucede algo?

Guru Clef: mm.. ¿Saben algo del reino de Dadirucso?

Lucy: ¿Dadirucso?

Guru Clef: así es.

París: yo no he oído tal nombre y ¿tu Latís?

Latís niega con la cabeza mientras cierra los ojos

Guru Clef: en tus viajes por el universo ¿nunca escuchasteis hablar de este reino?

Latís: no, nunca oí hablar de este reino

Marina: pero dime ¿por qué tanta preocupación por averiguar de donde es este reino?

Guru Clef: por que recibí esta carta (replica mientras enseña la carta que traía en su túnica)

Lucy: ¿pero esa carta que tiene que ver?

Guru Clef: Pues es del soberano de ese reino, pidiéndome asilo para él y 6 sobrevivientes de su reino.

París: ¿sobrevivientes?

Guru Clef: Si, ya que su planeta fue destruido, y al parecer nosotros somos los más cercanos de donde se encuentran, ademes el asilo solo lo pide por unos días, mientras arreglan sus naves y consiguen víveres.

Lucy: en ese caso no veo ningún problema, ¿no creen chicas? (mientras mira a Anaís y a marina)

Anaís y Marina: si, es cierto

En tanto en Eternia como había dicho Caldina ya han pasado varios meses, y el nuevo rayo de luna que esperaban al fin había llegado, pero con ello una enorme decisión se debía tomar, por lo que Adnira y Axel se encontraban en el cuarto de oración junto con un nuevo personaje.

Adnira: entonces tú eres la hermana de Axel 

La joven: si, soy yo; mi nombre es Alexa

Adnira: ¿y dices que hay personas más poderosas que Yuohnoe?

Alexa: así es, es la familia del caos

Adnira calla al oír las palabras de Alexa; por otro lado Axel no dice nada y solo mira a ala joven

Alexa: usted conoce a esta familia ¿no es así?

Adnira: Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo; pero dime como estuviste tanto tiempo escondida sin que nos diéramos cuenta

Alexa: yo llegue desde antes de que Yuohnoe atacara a Céfiro, pero me mantuve callada ya que pense que me destruirían.

Adnira: no nosotros no somos como Yuohnoe, pero si nos hubieras pedido ayuda, con gusto te hubiéramos ayudado... ¿no crees Axel? (mientras mira con ternura a Axel)

Axel: es cierto; usted me ayudo cuando nadie mas me hubiera ayudado, además que me dio una nueva oportunidad

Alexa: ¿cree poder dame una oportunidad como mi hermano? 

Adnira: ¿ese es tu deseo?

Alexa: Sí

Adnira: dime ¿qué arias con esa oportunidad?

Alexa: yo estaría al servicio de usted, además al igual que mi hermano me he dado cuenta de que las personas tiene cosas buenas, que vale la pena proteger

Adnira al escuchar las palabras de Alexa y al mirar dentro de ella, se da cuenta de la sinceridad de su corazón, por lo responde con una sonrisa

Adnira: pero si esa oportunidad que tanto anhelas, tu misma ya te la has dado, en el caso de Axel, lo único que hice fue darle un poco de agua de vida para que pudiera estar en la luz, que es lo mismo que puedo hacer contigo, si tú lo deseas

Axel: por favor ayude a mi hermana para que pueda soportar la luz

Adnira accede ala suplica de Axel y le da un poco de agua de vida a Alexa; la cual lo toma sin titubear, provocando así que la gema de su mano cambie de color negro a un color blanco, como la de Axel. Sin embargo nadie se había percatado del peligro que los acechaban; por otro lado nuestra amiga Odett se encuentra en uno de los jardines junto con el unicornio de cabellos azulados y tez blanca así como con alas de forma de aleta de pez.

Odett: Crishell, dime que te llevaras el rayo de luz de luna y que también la protegerás.

Crishell: mi pequeña dama, así como os protegí, así os juro que os protegeré a ese rayo de luna

Odett: si este rayo de luna cae en malas manos, significaría la muerte de todos, por eso te pido que te la lleves de aquí, ya que no sabemos que venga en un futuro.

En eso llega un joven de cabellos rubios y largos, quien lleva puesta una armadura dorada, sin embargo en esta ocasión no lleva puesta la mascara por lo que se logra ver su rostro y sus ojos azules.

Odett: Azrael (mientras sus ojos se iluminan al verlo)

Azrael: me dijo Axel que me estabas buscando (en tono serio y con voz varonil)

Odett: si, lo que pasa es que le pedí a Crishell que cuidara del nuevo rayo de luz de luna

Azrael mira seriamente a Crishell, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que Odett continua.

Odett: Crishell fue el que me cuido durante mucho tiempo y es de confiar (mientras sonríe tiernamente a Crishell)

Azrael: Sí tu cofias en él; yo también confiare en él

En eso Crishell cambia su aspecto al de ser humano, al terminar su transformación se presenta ante Azrael.

Crishell: yo soy Crishell uno de los tres unicornios de Eternia y antiguo guardián de Odett y nuevo guardián del nuevo rayo de luz de luna, por la cual daré mi vida para protegerla

Azrael al oír estas palabras de Crishell suelta una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se logra ver y después prosigue nuevamente

Azrael: en ese caso esta en buena manos

En eso llega Jashell un joven también de 21años de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, quien es también uno de los tres unicornios.

Jashell: Crishell, ¿dónde andas? Alisha no esta esperando (grita desde la puerta del templo)

Crishell: con su compermizo me retiro (replica mientras hace una reverencia) y no se preocupen por el rayo de luna que yo la cuidare. (dice antes de retirarse)

Así Crishell se retira dejando a los dos jóvenes solos

Azrael: dime ¿has vuelto a tener ese sueño?

Odett: si, aun que solo he llegado cuando aparece una sombra, la cual cubre a Adnira y a las guerreras mágicas, así como las personas que las rodean

Azrael: ¿guerreras mágicas?

Odett: son las tres princesas de Céfiro

Azrael no dice nada, sin embargo el sueño de Odett le preocupa, por lo que permanece callado, por otro lado Odett al ver la preocupación de Azrael se queda pensativa con un temor en su corazón, como si algo grave estuviera por comenzar.........

Continuara.......

**_Notas del autor:_**

Espero que les este agradando esta historia la cual apenas llevo dos capítulos..... pero gracias Fuu por que me ha apoyado mucho al igual que mi amiga Sam, espero que les agrade esta historia la cual se las dedico y pues a los demás si tiene algún reclamo o sugerencia, ya sabe a donde escribir.


	3. El fin de un imperio

**_CAPITULO 3: EL FIN DE UN IMPERIO ETERNO_**

**Ala mañana siguiente; los habitantes de Céfiro se encontraban algo alterados, debido a que se encontraban terminando los últimos preparativos para la llegada de sus extraños invitados. Sin embargo en la habitación de Lucy, las jóvenes guerreras se encuentran reunidas.....**

**Marina: Lucy... ¿te sientes bien?**

**Lucy: Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?**

**Marina: pues te veo muy pálida, además de que as estado callada últimamente, es como si algo te preocupara.**

**En eso Lucy recibe una imagen de Anaís y Marina desmayadas en los brazos de dos sombras, por lo cual no responde a lo que dice Marina, hasta que Anaís la toca del hombro y la hace regresar.**

**Anaís: ¡Lucy!**

**Lucy: ¡He!**

**Anaís: creo que Marina tiene razón; as estado muy extraña**

**Lucy: perdone; no fue mi intención preocuparlas**

**Anaís: Lucy; puedes confiar en nosotras para lo que sea.**

**Marina: pense que ya lo habíamos resuelto (replica mientras ve a otro lado del cuarto desde la orilla de la cama en donde esta sentada y dice las cosas con la cara molesta, pero después de un momento de silencio cambia a un de tranquilidad y continua) Lucy; no quieras llevar el peso tu sola, recuerda que nosotras somos tus amigas y siempre estaremos aquí para cuando nos necesites.**

**Lucy: lo sé y se los agradezco (mientras ve a sus dos amigas)**

**En eso tocan ala puerta... **

**TOC... TOC... TOC...**

**Lucy: adelante**

**La puerta se abre dejando pasar a Caldina a donde se encuentran las jóvenes.**

**Caldina: ¡chicas! Nuestros visitantes están llegando y Latís, París y Guru Clef las solicitan en el salón del trono**

**Lucy: gracias Caldina; en un momento vamos**

**Caldina: esta bien**

**De esta forma ella sale de la habitación dejando alas jóvenes solas nuevamente. Sin embargo cuando va a salir Lucy esta es detenida por la voz de Marina que aun yace sentada en la orilla de la cama)**

**Marina: Lucy, recuerda que siempre contaras con nosotras ¿esta bien? (dice mirando a los ojos de Lucy)**

**Lucy: gracias chicas (responde con una sonrisa de alivio)**

**Así las tres chicas salen de la habitación en dirección al salón del trono: Mientras tanto en Eternia, Adnira, Adonned, Alisha, Jashell, Crisell, Axel, Alexa, Odett (quien esta cargando a una bebe en brazos) y Azrael se encuentran reunidos en el salón de oración o en el salón principal el cual se encuentra en el punto más céntrico y alto del palacio.**

**Adonned: se han de preguntar él ¿por qué los hemos reunido?**

**Azrael: si no me equivoco la razón es por que hay una gran amenaza que se siente en el ambiente (dice recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados)**

**Todos: ¡HE!**

**Adonned: veo que voz ya lo sabéis**

**Azrael: ¿cómo no he de saberlo? ****Si hay un ejercito que esta apunto de atacarnos**

**Adonned: así es al parecer son unos seres muy similares a nosotros solo con algunas diferencias y su objetivo por lo que vemos es destruirnos y su emblema es una estrella negra**

**Alexa: ¡AXEL! (dice en tono de preocupación mientras ve a su hermano**

**Axel: debe ser la familia de la luz imperial negra de la oscuridad**

**Adonned: ¿quiénes son? ****No hemos oído de ellos**

**Axel: es la familia ala que servia Yuohnoe**

**Alexa: pero jamas supimos quien es la cabeza de esa familia, mas lo que sí sabemos, es que ellos controlan toda la maldad y oscuridad que puede haber**

**Alisha: ¿pero que tiene de especial eso? ****Hemos enfrentado todo ser oscuro**

**Axel: la familia de la oscuridad es como la de vosotros (dice mirando a Adnira) ya que tienen el mismo nivel y su dirigente tiene el mismo poder que la emperatriz solo que es para el mal, en si manejan la oscuridad y el mal al 100% así como usted maneja el bien y la luz.**

**Alexa: son demasiado fuerte, por lo que van de planeta en planeta, para así de esta forma conquistar las galaxias y su ataque mas fuerte es el resplandor de la maldad y oscuridad, el cual es una luz púrpura, que no es otra cosa que la oscuridad y maldad hecha materia.**

**Alisha: pero si quieren conquistar nuestro universo, deberían destruir Eternia**

**Jashell: si pero recuerda que a diferencia de los de mas universos; el nuestro tiene 2 mundos en donde la voluntad del corazón logra los deseos**

**Azrael: de los cuales Eternia es mas fuerte (dice acercándose a donde están los demás)**

**Crisell: a ¿qué te refieres?**

**Azrael: a que si conquistan este mundo o Céfiro ellos usaran ese aspecto para lograr lo que quieren y poder abrir portales a otras dimensiones, ya que en Eternia y Céfiro son los dos únicos mundos donde se pueden hacer eso**

**Odett: Eternia y Céfiro**

**Azrael: así es y si llegan a conquistar alguno de los dos planetas irán a la dimensión de Odett**

**Odett al oír eso se queda preocupada**

**Odett: pero Céfiro tiene a tres guardianas**

**Axel: es cierto pero también es cierto que la familia oscura es muy fuerte y muy bien podrían hacer cualquier cosa ara lograr lo que desean**

**Odett: pero para hacer eso, deben conquistar alguno de los dos planetas**

**Azrael: si**

**En eso interrumpe Adnira**

**Adnira: ¿quién los dirige?**

**Alexa: como os dijimos, no lo sabemos**

**Azrael: ¿crees que nos ataquen con todo?**

**Axel: ellos saben que ustedes tienen el mismo nivel que ellos y que él más mínimo error causaría la victoria de alguno de los dos, por lo tanto, si creo que usaran todo lo que tienen.**

**Adnira: si es así, será mejor sacar de aquí el nuevo rayo de luna (dice mirando a Odett)**

**Odett: pero y ¿usted?**

**Adnira: yo me quedare con mi pueblo, ya que no los puedo abandonar en estos momentos, además si las cosas empeorar deberé actuar.**

**Odett: no diga eso, a usted no le pasara nada!!!!!!**

**Adnira: Odett, tu sabes cual es el destino de los dos pilares de cristal, es por eso que tu y la nueva luz deben estar a salvo, ya que si algo me pasa tu deberás seguir con lo que deje pendiente o bien tomar mi lugar, y lo más importante de todo, debes pensar por esa luz que tienes en brazos ella te va a necesitar, esa es la razón mas fuerte por la cual deberás seguir viviendo.**

**Odett se queda mirando ala bebe.**

**Crisell: majestad; pido permiso para ir con Odett y el nuevo rayo de luz de luna, para así velar por su seguridad.**

**Adnira: Crisell, siempre fiel a tu amiga, ¿cómo podría negar tu petición? Anda ve y que te sigan Jashell y Alisha**

**Jashell y Alisha: así será**

**Crisell: gracias su majestad**

**Adnira: que también vaya Alexa**

**Alexa: Sí majestad**

**Axel: yo me quedare con vos emperatriz.**

**Alexa: ¡AXEL!**

**Axel: Odett ya tiene muchos quienes la cuide, pero aquí necesitaran toda la ayuda posible, así que me quedare.**

**Azrael: YO TAMBIEN ME QUEDARE **

**Dice en tono fuerte que retumba en todo el salón, provocando que Axel al oír las palabras de Azrael, voltee a verlo con la mirada seria y una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se logra ver la cual Azrael responde de la misma manera.**

**Odett: " aun que lo nieguen los dos se han vuelto los mejores amigos" (replica en su mente, mientras los mira a los dos)**

**Adonned: en ese caso me ayudaran a preparar las cosas para la batalla**

**Azrael y Axel. Sí**

**De este modo los tres salen de la habitación**

**Adnira: ¿ya sabes a donde iras? (le pregunta a Odett, con mirada preocupada)**

**Odett: lo mas seguro es que llegue a Céfiro, pues alguien les tiene que avisar sobre la amenaza, para que estén listo si algo sucede, pero no sin antes llevar esta luz de luna a mi dimensión donde estará segura, además de que la cuidarán bien, ya que Crisell, Jashell y Alisha se quedaran con ella.**

**Alexa: Odett, yo iré a donde tu vayas!!!!!!!!! (dice en tono serio mientras ve a los aojos de Odett)**

**Odett: gracias**

**En ese momento una aura de paz y tranquilidad se sentían por todo el planeta; gracias a los dos pilares que irradiaban esa aura, pero esto no duro mucho ya que una extraña luz cubre todo el mundo, cegando ala gente por completo.**

**Alisha: ¿ QUE ES ESTO?**

**Alexa: ¿NO PUEDE SER? ****¡¡¡¡¡HAN LLEGADO!!!!!**

**Al desaparecer la luz, se logra ver grandes batallones de seres alados, los cuales son comandados por una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos color plateados como la luna, que a su ves vestía con una túnica de color azulado, y en su frente lleva una estrella de color negro, además de que su sonrisa se oía en todo el reino; mientras tanto en el cuarto de oración... **

**Adnira: a llegado la hora... Odett será mejor que partas con los tuyos y que te lleves contigo a la esperanza de Eternia (dice con la mirada seria a Odett)**

**Odett asiente con la cabeza y sin titubear toma con mas fuerza a ala bebe mientras que Crisell, Jashell y Alisha se convierten en unicornios: Crisell en un unicornio blanco de cabellos azulados con alas de pez, mientras que Jashell se transformo en un unicornio de cabellos rubios con alas de pegaso; en tanto Alisha se transforma en un unicornio de cabellos castaños con alas de mariposa. Y junto con Alexa y Odett salen de la habitación dejando atrás a Adnira, pero conforme mas se acercaban a la salida, mas se escuchaban las explosiones y los sonidos de las espadas que se entre cruzaban en la batalla entre los dos bandos del bien y del mal, así como los gritos de ira y lucha por ganar, sin embargo al llegar a uno de los salones son rodeados por varios seres con apariencia humana y vestidos de negro; pero en su mano llevaban la estrella negra símbolo de su familia o clan, por unos instantes se quedaron quietos mirándose ambos bandos sin emitir un movimiento, Alexa y los unicornios se encontraban rodeando a Odett con la bebe, mientras los hombres de vestimenta negra se encontraban rodeándolos por todas partes, pero de pronto estos emiten su primer movimiento empezando el ataque, el cual es respondido por nuestros amigos con la misma intensidad, pero a pesar de la forma en que peleaban para que ninguno los sobrepasara, hubo uno que con suma agilidad y cautela logro sobrepasarlos llegando así a donde estaba Odett quien no podía reaccionar por llevar ala bebe en los brazos, por lo que este ser aprovecha para matarla, lanzándose a si con toda su fuerza en la espada contra ella, pero de Pronto de la nada la espada se detiene, pero al mirar la razón se ve otra espada que lo esta deteniendo a unos centímetros de la mujer con él bebe quien con la mirada busca ver de quien es esa espada que impidió su muerte segura.**

**Odett: ¡¡¡ ALEXA!!!**

**Exclama mientras ve como su amiga sostiene del mango la espada del mango y en un instante Alexa da un giro en donde desenvaina de su cintura una daga la cual va a enterrarse en el corazón del contrincante, el cual desaparece al ser retirada; En ese momento voltea a ver a la mujer con el bebe con mucha seriedad y tranquilidad.**

**Alexa: le prometí a mi hermano que te cuidaría (mientras la mira a los ojos con una sonrisa que apenas se logra ver)**

**Odett: gracias (exclama en voz baja y con tono de alivio)**

**Alexa: BUENO!!!... ES HORA DE SALIR DE AQUÍ!!!**

**Dice señalando la dirección de la salida. Mientras que todos asienten con la cabeza, para después seguirla enfrentando así todos los obstáculos que se les presentaran con tal de lograr salir de ahí. En tanto en otras partes del reino se pueden ver como los ángeles o espíritus de Eternia pelean contra los servidores del reino oscuro, quienes atacan cada ves con mas fuerza, por lo que los de Eternia responden de la misma manera, sin embargo el planeta es el que va resintiendo la pelea pues va siendo arrasado por las peleas las cuales van dejando desolación y destrucción a su paso. Pero de pronto esta destrucción se va convirtiendo en una oscuridad la cual comienza a cubrir todo el reino inclusive hasta el palacio donde lo único que aun permanece sin contaminarse de oscuridad es el punto donde la emperatriz yace orando, pero no por mantener el planeta, si no por poder tener la suficiente fuerza para cumplir su deber, el cual esta por acercarse.**

**Adnira: **

**Vida, pedazos de Eternia **

**Que yace bajo un cielo derrumbado,   
de un sueño que no vivió mil veranos   
menos uno, aquello, el último,   
el eterno.   
  
Corazones, parado en las doce de un   
mediodía que corría a alcanzar sus sueños,   
perseguido por las sombras **

**Hambrientas de poder y sedientas de venganza   
que llegan a tiempo por el crepúsculo.   
  
Alma mía que arde en llamas, **

**deseando con desesperación **

**por labrar el bienestar de las estrellas.   
  
Mi vida, convertios en gotas de una lluvia   
inesperada y lava cual quier mancha del universo  
y mi luz brinda calor a todo rincón quitando la frialdad de ahí **

**Al terminar la oración se levanta y al abrir sus ojos, se puede ver un fuerte deseo de salvar todo aquello por lo que a vivido desde un principio, mas conforme camina su aura va aumentando y una luz va creciendo en su pecho. En tanto afuera del palacio se encuentran nuestros amigos (Odett, Alexa, Alisha, Crisell y Jashell)**

**Odett: ¿y a hora? ****(dice con la bebe en brazos)**

**Alexa: debemos irnos de aquí lo mas pronto posible**

**En eso se escucha una risa.**

**Risa: jajajajajajaja**

**La cual no era otra que la joven que se acercaba a ellos por un lado.**

**Joven: vaya, vaya; miren quienes son los tres corceles, junto con la traidora y un pilar, si los mato mi señor me recompensara bien**

**Alexa: ¿quién eres tu que invocas a un señor?**

**Joven: veo que ya no reconoces a tu superior traidora**

**Alexa: ¿a que te refieres?**

**Joven: mi nombre es... ****KURIKO, sirviente de los príncipes de la oscuridad**

**Odett: Kuriko**

**Kuriko: bueno, ya fue mucho de presentaciones, ya es hora que MUERAN!!!! **

**De este modo Kuriko se lanza contra nuestros amigos, a los cuales los unicornios son los primero en entrar en su camino, los cuales no duraron mucho, ya que con un solo movimiento de su mano lo lanzo por los aires, después, se dirige contra Alexa quien la logra detener con mucho esfuerzo, logrando así separarla de donde esta ella y Odett.**

**Kuriko: vaya, eres fuerte, pero no me detendrás**

**Se lanza de nuevo al ataque lanzándole varios rayos de luz que van destruyendo todo a su paso. En eso Alexa reacciona poniendo un escudo.**

**Alexa: ESCUDO!!!!!!!!**

**De este modo detiene el ataque, pero no quita de que ella mire atrás de ella para ver como se encuentra Odett quien esta cuidando a la luz de luna.**

**Alexa: ¿están bien?**

**Odett: Sí**

**Al ver que las dos están bien; Alexa se voltea nuevamente a donde esta Kuriko, quien esta de pie delante de ellas.**

**Kuriko: sos fuerte, pero veremos que tan ágil eres**

**Kuriko se lanza con una espada echa de hielo, mientras que Alexa saca su espada la cual es dorada, sin embargo Kuriko logra rasguña a Alexa en un brazo, sin embargo ella le responde de la misma manera.**

**Alexa: de mi no te escaparas **

**Dice siguiendola, por todos lados en una batalla donde solo se podían ver los resplandores de los choques de las espadas, así como las luces o los rastros de los poderes que ambas soltaban, sin embargo la batalla no dura mucho cuando Kuriko lanza al suelo a Alexa, la cual con mucho trabajo logra levantarse ante los ojos de Odett, quien yace preocupada por su amiga, y con una desesperación por ayudarla, pues ve como Kuriko va acercándose a donde estaban, con la intención de eliminarlas por completo, levantando de este modo su mano en dirección a ellas.**

**Kuriko: ahora si es su fin!!! ****(dice apuntando hacia ellas)**

**Ambas jóvenes cierran los ojos, esperando lo peor, y oyendo el sonido de un disparo, pero después de unos instantes al ver que no sucedió nada, estas abren los ojos y ven como Kuriko se encuentra sosteniendo su brazo que esta con una herida en la mano, mientras por el otro lado esta Adnira con la mano apuntando a Kuriko, mientras que en la otra sostiene su espada dorada con el emblema de la luna y una paloma, además de que sus ropas habían cambiado a unas mas ligeras, del mismo color blanco así como de falda mas corta. ****Es en ese momento cuando los unicornios se recuperan con el aura de ella y regresan a donde están las demás, del mismo modo las heridas de Alexa son sanadas con el aura de Adnira.**

**Adnira: DÉJALAS... TU BATALLA ES CONMIGO**

**Kuriko: LA EMPERATRIZ!! (dice mirándola con odio)**

**Adnira: Alexa, vete con ellos lejos de Eternia, ya que puede que en esta batalla nuestro deber se cumpla**

**Alexa se queda callada por unos instantes, pero enseguida reacciona y asienta con la cabeza mientras saca sus alas, al igual que los unicornios, en cambio Odett se niega a irse.**

**Odett: yo me quedare, usted me necesita**

**Adnira: calla y obedece o también te castigare a ti por desobedecerme (dice mientras la ve fríamente)**

**Alexa: Odett, vamonos**

**Dice tomándola de la mano, mientras Odett saca sus alas y despega el vuelo con ella y los unicornios, alejándose de hay con el rayo de luz de luna, y dejando a tras a Adnira y a un pueblo en guerra. En tanto en la batalla ambas mujeres se encontraban cara a cara.**

**Kuriko: Solo retrasas lo inevitable, el destino esta escrito **

**Adnira: muchas veces el destino esta escrito a lápiz y se puede borrar y reescribir de nuevo, además confío en mi gente.**

**Kuriko: son unos tontos y por eso morirán (dice lanzando una oscuridad a Adnira)**

**Adnira: no te dejare seguir con tu dominación (dice respondiendo de la misma forma pero lanzando luz)**

**De este modo la batalla entre los dos lados comienza y a donde quiera que mires la escena es la misma, una batalla sangrienta, en busca de la victoria, unos por deseo de poder y otros por desfender lo que les rodea y el universo, sin embargo en el centro de la batalla, yacen las dos mujeres peleando a mas no poder, sin embargo en el ultimo instante Kuriko comienza a cubrir a Eternia en oscuridad y caos, pero Adnira al ver tal cosa, toma la decisión de utilizar su mayor poder que tiene.**

**Adnira: KURIKO TÚ LO HAS QUERIDO ASI**

**De este modo Adnira junta sus manos en su pecho del cual comienza a irradiar una luz, mientras que debajo de ella una agua cristaliza comienza a brotar, y conforme va a tocando a cada ángel este va llenándose de luz, luz que se va reuniendo en la emperatriz, pero Kuriko al ver lo que sucedía se molesta más.**

**Kuriko: ERES UNA TONTA!!! ¿CÓMO PUEDES HACER TAL COSA?**

**Adnira: yo no tengo por que temer, ya que nací para hacer esto si era necesario al igual que los de mas**

**Kuriko por querer detener a la emperatriz comienza a absorber a cada uno de su bando convirtiéndolos en oscuridad, para evitar que Adnira los destruya, pero en cambio los ángeles que quedaban al mirar la situación, deciden unirse a su dama, entregando así todo su resplandor, entre lo que se unían ala luz que Adnira tenia en manos, se encontraban Azrael y Axel, quien con gusto deciden ayudarla, pero conforme aumentaba la luz, la fuerza también subía por lo que ella casi no aguantaba e iba decayendo, pero en ese instante unas manos cálidas la ayudan a sostenerla, y esas manos no eran otras que de Adonned quien llego también para estar con su amada y enfrentar lo que sea a su lado, por otro lado Kuriko se encontraba igual con su oscuridad, Solo que a diferencia de Adnira ella podía sostener la oscuridad sin ningún problema. **

**Kuriko: SACRIFICARAS TU VIDA POR TRATAR DE DETENER LO INEVITABLE??? (exclama mientras mira los que sucedía)**

**Adnira: mi deber es ese, por eso nací en este mundo para velar por el universo, junto con los que me rodean.**

**Kuriko: ERES UNA TONTA... ****SABES QUE AUN QUE YO MUERA JUNTO CON TODA ESTA GENTE, AUN MIS AMOS ESTAN LIBRES Y ELLOS SON MÁS FUERTES QUE YO, Y LOGRARAN LO QUE YO NO LOGRE SIN NECESIDAD DE EJERCITOS COMO ESTE!!!!???**

**Adnira: lo sé y no tengo por que temer, pues confío en que los que aun quedan fuera de este reino lograran detenerlos.**

**Es en ese momento cuando la oscuridad y la luz chocan, ocasionando una gran explosión, de la cual sale una luz que ilumina todos los universos, mientras que se oyen 3 voces pidiendo perdón a sus seres queridos por no haber podido sobrevivir, esas voces no eran otras que las de Azrael, Axel, Adonned y Adnira quienes piden perdón a Jashell, Alisha, Crishell, Alexa y a Odett, por no haber podido sobrevivir ala batalla, lo cual ocasiona lagrimas en los ojos de esas personas, pero en cuanto se desvanece la luz se ve un gran vacío en el espacio, un vacío donde una ves existió un reino muy esplendoroso y de gran poder, mientras tanto se podía ver 5 luces fugaces, las cuales en un punto se dividen en dos, tres desaparecen en el horizonte, mientras que las otras dos se dirigen a Céfiro, con la esperanza de cambiar el destino de todos......**

CONTINUARA... 


	4. Unos invitados singulares

**Capitulo 4: Unos invitados singulares.**

En tanto en Céfiro una gran celebración se lleva acabo para recibir a los visitantes del reino de Dadirucso, los cuales son recibidos con una gran fiestas por parte de la gente de Céfiro, aun que, por dentro del palacio las cosas son más formales, ya que todos nuestros amigos se encuentran reunidos en la sala del trono donde se podían ver seis tronos en los cuales los dos de en medio se encuentran Lucy y Latís, en los de la derecha París y Anaís, en cuanto en los de la izquierda están Marina y Guru Clef y los demás alrededor de ellos. En espera del soberano el cual es un joven no mayor de 25 años de tez clara y ojos grisáceos como la luna, así como el cabello, el cual lo tiene largo hasta el hombro y agarrado con una cola; además de tener la altura de Latís, por otro lado no iba solo ya que entra por la puerta junto con otras dos personas, uno de cabellos verdes y de igual manera largos hasta el hombro, pero en esta ocasión la trae suelta y de ojos castaños, así como de tez aperlada, y el tercero de cabellos negros y largos hasta media espalda agarrados en una cola algo floja (como la de Zagato), así como los ojos del mismo color y de tez clara como el primero, sin embargo estos dos no son tal altos como el primero, pero si igual de altos como Guru Clef (como cuando esta en el ova) Los tres entran al salón mientras que son anunciados.

Soldado: ¡¡¡¡los soberanos del reino Dadirucso!!!!

Los tres jóvenes entran hasta estar frente a los tronos donde se inclinan delante de ellos, sin embargo al levantar la vistas los tres quedan amaravillados por la belleza de las tres jóvenes que yacen sentadas. Por lo que no se percatan de lo que esta anunciando el soldado; si no hasta que una de ellas hablan.

Anaís: nunca imagine que Dadirucso tuviera tres soberanos

Joven (cabellos grisáceos): ¡he!... Sí así es, mi nombre es Arabi y ellos son mis hermanos Ghazali (señala al de cabellos verdes, quien hace una pequeña reverencia) y Farid (señala al de cabellos oscuros, quien también hace una reverencia)

Marina: ya veo ¿así que son hermanos?

Farid: así es hermosa doncella (dice mientras ve a los ojos a Marina)

Guru Clef al oír las palabras de Farid siente como algo de adentro de el va surgiendo, por lo que se pone mas serio y prosigue.

Guru Clef: y ¿cuál es el honor de su visita?

Arabi: como ya le recordara en mi carta mencione que nuestro planeta exploto tras varios acontecimientos naturales. Ocasionando la muerte de la mayoría de nuestra gente, haciendo así que solo pudiéramos sobrevivir unos cuantos, por lo que vinimos hacia acá para ver si nos permitían conseguir algo de alimento y cosas necesarias, al igual que hacer unas reparaciones a nuestra nave para así ir en busca de nuevo planeta para vivir.....

Latís: ¿cuántos fueron los sobrevivientes?

Farid: solo tres mujeres, y otro hombre, además de nosotros, en si en total somos 7 

En eso Ghazali se percata de la desconfianza de Guru Clef por lo que prosigue.

Ghazali: no teman de nosotros, si piensan que venimos a atacar, ya que están muy equivocados, pues como ven somos muy pocos, además de que no poseemos arma alguna, con la cual podamos atacar. (dice mientras ve la cara de desconfianza de Guru Clef)

Al ver la situación; Lucy se levanta del trono y prosigue.

Lucy: ustedes son bien recibidos, el tiempo que sea necesario, para que preparen su largo viaje, y si necesitan algo solo pídanlo y con gusto se los proporcionaremos.

Arabi: muchisimas gracias por su hospitalidad princesas (hace una reverencia)

Anaís: no es nada, al contrario nos honran con su presencia...

París: además, deben estar cansados en estos momentos, por su largo viaje, es por eso que ya les tenemos preparadas varias habitaciones, las cuales Caldina y Presea se las mostraran, en cuanto ustedes gusten.

Caldina y Presea al escuchar las palabras de París se acercan a los huéspedes.

Farid: son muy amables. Todos ustedes.

Arabi: es cierto y esperamos podérselos pagar de alguna forma su ayuda.

Latís: es mejor que descansen el día de hoy, ya mañana podrán empezar a hacer lo preparativos si gustan. (dice con una mirada fría, con la cual comienzan a inspeccionar a los visitantes)

Arabi: Sí (dice, respondiendo ala mirada de Latís)

De este modo los tres jóvenes salen atrás de Caldina y Presea quien los guía a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras tanto las festividades siguen afuera del castillo, por otro lado en la sala solo quedan Latís, Guru Clef, París y Ráfaga.

Guru Clef: No sé por que; pero no me agradan esas personas (dice con mirada seria)

París: será acaso por los celos que te dieron? (replica con sarcasmo)

Guru Clef: ¿de que hablas? (dice con cara de poco amigos, ya que en parte sabe que parís tiene razón)

París: a lo que me refiero es que por primera ves sentisteis lo que son los celos y eso se debió al coqueteo de uno de los príncipes con Marina. (dice con algo de sarcasmo)

Guru Clef: no es cierto (mira seriamente a París)

En eso interrumpe Latís.

Latís: la verdad los revisé a ver que tanto poder tenia, pero no pude percibir nada, al parecer son gentes normales, y eso me es sospechoso...

París: ¿por qué?, Que tiene de raro que personas normales sean soberano, yo no poseo magia y aquí estoy.

Latís: quizás tengas razón (dice en tono de no muy bien convencido)

París: o ¿acaso también tienes celos de uno de los príncipes? (dice en tono burlón)

Latís: estas loco (dice volteándose a otro lado)

París: Sí!!! te dieron celos también (dice en tono burlesco *^^*)

Guru Clef: No nos digas que a ti no te dieron celos? ( ¬¬ )

París: pues a decir verdad no, ya que Anaís solo me quiere a mí (replica con tono de suma confianza en sí mismo)

En tanto Latís y Guru Clef lo miran con cara de pocos amigos, además de que ambos tienen una gota en la frente, por ver como París esta presumiendo de su alta seguridad con Anaís; por otro lado en los cuartos, los tres príncipes tienen una conversación telepáticamente sin que sea percibida por los demás; mientras yacen recostados en sus camas... 

Arabi: al parecer el espadachín nos anduvo examinando durante toda la presentación (replica estando en su cuarto solo)

Ghazali: si es cierto, creo que será mejor seguir así con el nivel por los suelos por un rato, al menos hasta que nos den la confianza

Farid: pues yo digo que con las princesas no habrá problemas

Ghazali: pero calma tus ímpetus que casi ocasionas que no nos acepten

Farid: no es mi culpa que ese mago sea celoso

Arabi: calma hermanos, además todavía falta por ver aun como podremos pagarles el favor

Ghazali y Farid: es cierto

Farid: alguna idea?

Arabi: nada por el momento y ¿ustedes?

Ghazali: nada

Arabi: tu Farid?

Farid: nada

Arabi: en ese caso permanezcamos como gente normal hasta que llegue la hora de regresar el favor 

Dice mientras se para y va ala ventana, mientras escucha la respuesta de sus hermanos...

Ghazali y Farid: como digas hermano.

Después al llegar ala ventana, se queda contemplando el paisaje de Céfiro... y después de un silencio prosigue...

Arabi: así será hasta que veamos como pagar ese favor..... de dejarnos entrar......

Por otro lado, en otra parte del palacio las chicas yacen en el pueblo con la gente festejando la llegada de sus visitantes.

Anaís: nunca había visto ala gente festejar tanto

Marina: es cierto... 

Lucy: MIREN!!!

Exclama mientras ve que en el centro del lugar esta habiendo un gran baile donde la gente danza con gran jubilo, lo cual contagian alas jóvenes quienes deciden acompañarlos, pero de pronto en uno de los lados de los espectadores se encuentra uno de los príncipes, quien pasa desapercibido entre la multitud, y este no es otro que Farid (el de cabellos negros y largos hasta media espalda agarrados en una cola algo floja, como la de Zagato) quien observa con gran interés a Marina quien baila con una gracia y virtud que lo tiene perplejo, lo cual no nota que Guru Clef esta cercas, si no hasta que llega con Marina a quien la saluda dándole un beso el cual ella responde con gusto seguida de una sonrisa de felicidad, que de la misma manera es respondida viceversa, y aun que difícil de creer ve como el mago y la guerrera mágica bailan junto ala multitud feliz. Por lo que el rostro de perplejo de Farid por contemplar al bello ángel de cabellos azulados de convierte un rostro serio, y con deseos de ser el; el quien este bailando con ella, por lo que decide no quedarse con las ganas; es en ese preciso momento cuando una joven de cabellos rizados y de color celestes, se le acerca.

Joven: ¿le sucede algo príncipe?

Farid: nada Cielo(contesta aun mirando ala pareja)

Cielo: ¿puedo saber que es lo que capto vuestra atención? 

Farid: ¿ves esa pareja?

Dice señalando a Marina y a Guru Clef.

Cielo: Sí

Farid: pon atención... quiero que alejes a ese mago de esa joven

Cielo: ¿por qué no usa su magia? Usted es mas fuerte que él (mirando hacia donde esta la pareja)

Farid: ¿acaso olvidas nuestro plan? (dice mirándola molesto)

Cielo: le pido mil disculpas mi señor (dice bajando la cabeza)

Farid: si, pero anda y ve hacer lo que te dije.

Cielo: enseguida

De este modo Cielo con un movimiento de su mano cambia su vestido a uno más provocativo, con el cual se acerca a donde esta Marina y Guru Clef, quienes se encuentran muy contentos danzando juntos.

Cielo: disculpe ¿usted es Guru Clef?

Guru Clef: Sí

Cielo: disculpe mi osadía, pero soy una de la gente de Dadirucso y quería ver si podía bailar una pieza con usted? (dice con la cabeza cabizbaja)

Marina y Guru Clef se asombran por tal petición, por lo que se miran unos instantes y después de que Guru Clef ve que Marina lo aprueba prosigue.

Guru Clef: seguro (dice extendiendo su mano)

De este modo los dos se ponen a bailar mientras Marina se pone en la orilla con los demás espectadores, en espera de que su mago regrese, es en ese momento cuando Farid aprovecha y se le acerca por detrás sin que ella sé de cuenta, no, si no hasta que una flor de líz rosa la mejilla de marina la cual la hace voltear.

Marina: ¡he!

Farid: perdone si la asuste (dice ofreciéndole la flor)

Marina: no se preocupe

Farid: ¿por qué dejo de bailar?

Marina se asombra por el comentario de Farid, sin embargo prosigue.

Marina: por lo que veo me vio bailar

Farid: ¿cómo no podría verla?, si usted danza con suma gracia

Este comentario sonroja un poco a Marina. Lo cual provoca que cambie el tema.

Marina: ¿pense que estaba descansando?

Farid: es cierto, pero después ya no pude conciliar el sueño, y al ver la celebración afuera, decidí unirme a ella. Y para mi sorpresa encontré a un ángel danzando.

Marina: gracias por su halagó

Farid: y dígame ¿dónde esta su señor?

Marina: mi esposo yace bailando una joven de su reino (contesta señalando donde esta Guru Clef y Cielo)

Farid: ya veo... dígame aceptaría bailar conmigo esta pieza? 

Dice mientras le pone su mano, en seña de invitación, lo cual Marina titubea un poco, sin embargo al mirar a Guru Clef bailar con la joven ella decide también hacer lo mismo con él príncipe, ya que no ve nada malo en eso.

Marina: claro 

Contesta mientras pone su mano encima de la de Farid. Y de este modo sale a bailar con él, lo cual, para sorpresa de todos resultan ser una buena combinación, por lo que, ocasiona que la mirada de los espectadores se centrara en ellos, así como ellos terminaran en el centro de la pista, mientras que los demás bailan alrededor de ellos, lo cual ocasión que Guru Clef, dirija la mirada a ese lugar, y al ver que se trata del príncipe Farid y de Marina, sintió como los mismos sentimientos que lo inundaron en el palacio lo hacían de nuevo, esos sentimientos que desconocía hasta esos momentos, los cuales no sabe que hacer, ya que siente ganas de desaparecer a la persona que se atrevió tocar sus dominios con Marina, por lo que ya no pudo concentrarse en bailar con Cielo, Ya que había tomado la decisión de que en cuanto termino la pieza, fuera por Marina, dicha decisión la llevo acabo en cuanto termino la pieza, no sin antes de desperdise cortes mente de Cielo, y de este modo fue hacia donde estaba Marina y Farid, quien le agradecía por bailar con el, con un tierno beso en la mano.

Farid: gracias por bailar conmigo

Marina: de nada, fue un placer

En eso se percatan de la presencia de Guru Clef.

Farid: veo que su esposo también termino de bailar

Guru Clef: así es (dice poniéndose alado de Marina y mirando fijamente a Farid)

En eso llega una doncella del palacio quien le da un mensaje en voz baja a Guru Clef, el cual después lo da a conocer a Marina.

Guru Clef: me solicitan en el salón de trono

Marina: ¿sucede algo malo?

Guru Clef: al parecer regreso Odett, pero no viene sola

Marina: entonces quiero ir contigo

Guru Clef: esta bien

De este modo los dos se voltean a donde esta Farid y prosiguen.

Guru Clef: con su compermiso príncipe, no tenemos que retirar

Marina: a sucedido un imprevisto el cual debemos atender

Farid: no se preocupen, vayan, yo estaré aquí festejando con la gente

Marina: gracias por entender.

De este modo los dos se van dejando atrás a Farid. Al cual sele acerca Cielo:

Cielo: cumplí bien mi señor?

Farid: si, muy bien, ahora vete a donde quieras, si necesito algo mas te llamare. (replica mientras ve por donde se fue Marina)

Cielo: esta bien (dice inclinando la cabeza)

En tanto en otra parte del palacio, se llevan acabo varias competencias físicas, donde participa París, y alas cuales llega Anaís a verlo, y para su sorpresa ve que Ghazali también participa. Y del mismo modo ve como se acerca a donde esta ella.

Ghazali: buenas tardes

Anais: buenas tardes

Ghazali: ¿viene a ver a su esposo?

Anais: así es, y veo con agrado que usted también participa

Ghazali: si, es cierto, y eso fue por que ya no pude conciliar el sueño y además no aguante la tentación de participar.

Anais: ¿solo usted participara?

Ghazali: no también mi hermano Arabi pero en el duelo con espadas.

Anais: hay se enfrentara con Latís, espero que su hermano sea bueno, ya que Latís es difícil de vencer

Ghazali: no se preocupe, él era el mejor cuando estabamos en nuestro reino, que inclusive nadie le pudo vencer

Anais: entonces a de ser muy bueno.

Ghazali: se podría decir

Anais: ¿y usted en que participara?

Ghazali: en atravesar ese bosque (señala el mapa donde se muestra el bosque del silencio) e ir por un objeto y regresar.

Anais: entonces competirá con París.

Ghazali: eso creo

Anais: París conoce bien ese bosque y de hecho fue hay donde nos conocimos.

Ghazali: ¿enserio?, espero poder estar a su altura (dice mirando con algo de sarcasmo a París quien esta en otra competencia)

Anais: yo digo que si, pero aun así le deseo suerte.

Ghazali: gracias!!!

Anais: de nada... bueno.. con su compermiso me retiro

Ghazali: propio!! 

Dice dándole el paso, y mirándola mientras se aleja en dirección a donde esta París, mientras que Ghazali en su mente se dice a sí mismo.....

Ghazali: pronto Anais, muy pronto, encontrare la forma de pagarte tu hospitalidad... 

Resuena en su mente mientras ve a Anaís con París......

**Continuara.......**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO........ EL CUAL SE LO DEDICO A KAIN Y A FUU QUIEN ME APOYAN MUCHO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO... Y SI TIENE ALGUN COMENTARIO YA SABEN A DONDE ESCRIBIR...  BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME VOY... 

EN ESO APARECE UN JOVEN DE ESTATURA BAJA Y DE CABELLOS CLARO.

RUBEN: YA VAMONOS......

MEIKYO: YA VOY... SOLO ME DESPIDO

BUENO CHICOS ME RETIRO NOS VEMOS

SAYONARA....


	5. Una competencia singular

**Capitulo 5: una competencia singular**

Entre la multitud que se reunía para ver las competencias organizadas, se podía ver a Anaís con París quien se alista para la carrera en el bosque del silencio....

Anaís: ¿llevas ya todo?

París: si, no te preocupes, estaré bien, solo es una competencia

Anaís: lo se, pero, quieras o no hay aun se reúnen moustros

París: Anaís, ya no soy un niño, además recuerda que hay nos conocimos

Anaís: es cierto, pero.... (Anaís no termina cuando siente la mano de París en su mejilla)

París: no te preocupes, estaré bien, además es un concurso de sobrevivencia, estaré fuera una noche y mañana estaré aquí con el báculo

Anaís: en esta ocasión ¿es un báculo?

París: si, Guru Clef escogió el objeto

Anaís: ya veo

En eso se escucha una voz solicitando a los participantes ir al lugar de donde comenzara la competencia.

Voz: a todos los participantes, favor de pasar al punto de salida!!!

París: bueno ya es hora

Anaís: si, cuídate (dice dándole un tierno beso)

De este modo París se va al lugar de salida junto con los otros participantes y en los cuales se encuentra Ghazali, quien mira fijamente a París; el cual se percata de su mirada, pero no le hace mucho caso, sin embargo en eso se le acerca una mujer de cabellos largos y de color castaños a Ghazali.

Mujer: esta bien mi señor?

Ghazali: no, Lea

Lea: le puedo servir en algo?

Ghazali: si, ves a ese joven de cabellos verdes?

Lea: si

Ghazali: quiero que su camino este lleno de piedras

Lea: ¿se puede saber por que mi señor?

Ghazali: por que quiero que quede mal ante los ojos de una joven

Lea: ¿esta seguro de lo que quiere señor?

Ghazali: acaso ¿me estas cuestionando?

Lea: no señor

Ghazali: entonces has lo que te dije

Lea: enseguida 

De este modo la joven desaparece entre la multitud, mientras que los participantes salen ala señal de salida. Y como era de esperarse los primero en tomar la delantera son; París y Ghazali, quienes se internan en el bosque muy cercas uno del otro; entre tanto en otra parte, se lleva acabo otra competencia, en donde la gente grita de emoción al ver a dos grandes espadachines batirse en un duelo, y estos no son otros que Latís y Arabi, quien no se dejan doblegar fácilmente.

Arabi: te felicito eres fuerte (en tono sarcástico)

Latís: lo mismo digo (dice con la mirada fría)

De este modo el encuentro continua mientras que en los rincones de las gradas se puede ver a una anciana y una joven de cabellos dorados, que ven con gran interés el duelo.

Abuela: veo que el joven espadachín de Céfiro es muy fuerte.... Karuko

Karuko: Si, además de ser muy apuesto

Abuela: hay mija nunca cambias

Karuko: por cierto abuela ¿por qué debemos usar estas diaras en la frentes? No me gusta usar estas cosas. (dice quitándosela)

Abuela: es necesario ya que no podemos darnos el lujo de que nos reconozcan por nuestra marca de nuestra familia. Y mas cuando la torpe de Kuriko dejo escapar sobrevivientes de Eternia. (dice en voz baja, mientras le pone nuevamente la diara ala joven)

Karuko: Kuriko siempre fue una torpe.

Abuela: no te preocupes, pronto todo cambiara (dice mirando el duelo)

En eso la gente grita con furor interrumpiendo la charla de ambas.

Gente: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

En tanto en el bosque del silencio esta Lea quien yace acatando las ordenes de su amo. Cuando de pronto se topa con la antigua roca oscura que anterior mente cambiaba lo bueno en lo malo, y esto fue hasta que Anaís la destruyo.

Lea: vaya, vaya... esta es una roca del mal, y es muy grande; me pregunto ¿que fue lo que le paso?

Lea se acerca con cuidado y toca la roca.

Lea: mm... aun le queda energía, creo que aprovechare esta oportunidad y matare dos pájaros de un tiro.

Dice haciéndose para atrás unos cuantos pasos, de donde lanza un rayo destruyendo la roca en mil pedazos, los cuales lanza al aire.

Lea: grandes trozos de oscuridad, renazcan nuevamente tomando formas humanas para que de este modo cumplan los deseos de mis amos!!!

Al terminar estas palabras los trozos de la piedra se van convirtiendo en sombras de seres humanos, dejando ver solamente el brillo de sus ojos.

Lea: con esto nuestro ejercito estará completo... 

En eso se percata que en el aire todavía hay polvos y diminutos fragmentos de la misma piedra, por lo que decide no desperdiciarlos.

Lea: jejeje (mientras ve los polvos con una mirada maquiavélica)... polvos de la oscuridad, vayan y transformen a todo ser de voluntad débil en uno de los tuyos..

Así con la primera ráfaga el polvo se dispersa en el reino sin que nadie se percate, y transformando así a toda criatura débil en un ser fuerte de oscuridad. Y tales sucesos lo presencia la joven desde la punta de un árbol donde ve la transformación de las criaturas.

Lea: vayan mis bellas criaturas y atormenten ala gente de aquí, para que sus miedos alimenten nuestro poder....jejeje 

Así Lea ve como las bestias se van internando poco a poco en el bosque del silencio, donde comienzan a oírse gritos de terror, por dichas criaturas; en tanto las sombras se esconden en la sombra de Lea. En cuanto a París quien se encuentra en el bosque del silencio ve con suma extrañes como las criaturas malignas van apareciendo con mas frecuencia, por lo que sele dificulta su trayecto, en tanto Ghazali no le extraña ya que las reconocen, y estas no le ponen oposición a su amo, a quien le dan el paso. Pero de esto nadie se percata. Ya que todos se encuentran peleando por sus vidas.

Gente: HAAAAA!!!

París: SERA MEJOR QUE REGRESEMOS A CEFIRO, ESTO ESTA PONIÉNDOSE MUY PELIGROSO!!!

Les grita a los demás concursantes, quien también luchan con desesperación, en tanto Ghazali los ayuda a salir abriendo paso por el bosque, fingiendo que las lastima a las criaturas, pero en sin no lastima alas bestias pues son sus aliados. 

Ghazali: VAMOS!! VAMOS!! VAMOS!!

Grita mientras los guía por delante, mientras París les protege la retaguardia, de las bestias que los siguen. En cuanto en el festival la gente aun yace festejando, y en una de las áreas de comida cercas de los limites del claro se encuentran nuestras amigas descansando.

Marina: hace mucho que no veía ala gente con tanta alegría (dice tomando una limonada)

Anaís: es cierto (mientras que ve ala gente bailar)

Marina: solo nos falta Odett y Katsika, para estar todas

Anaís: es cierto

Lucy al escucharlas se pone con algo de nostalgia, ya que recuerda cuando se despidió de Odett. En eso se percata de que algo esta mal y se para bruscamente, así como las chicas.

Lucy: ¿sintieron eso?

Marina: si, algo no esta bien

Anaís: y esa energía proviene de..... DEL BOSQUE DEL SILENCIO!!!! (grita al mirara hacia el bosque donde esta París)

Es en ese mismo instante cuando se escucha un gran barullo en la recta de salida; anunciando una gran tragedia, por lo que llama la atención de las jóvenes con gran temor en sus corazones, en especial de la joven de cabellos castaños y de ojos verdes, la cual se le podía ver una gran angustia en su terso rostro, por aquella persona con la cual compartía su vida. Por lo que no titubea; ya que se lanza entre la multitud para ver que sucedía y para ver si su temor era cierto o no, lo cual resulta verdadero; ya que al llegar, ven con horror a gente sangrando y herida, así como tres personas muertas, lo cual altera mucho a Anaís quien busca con desesperación a París, mientras que las chicas tratan de averiguar que paso.

Marina: ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ? 

Señor: he... hee.. haa.. 

Al no obtener respuesta se va con otro de los afectados

Marina: ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?

Joven: esas cosas nos atacaron... 

Lucy: ¿qué cosas?

Joven: esas cosas feas!!!

Marina: explícate!! (dice sosteniéndolo de los hombros)

Lucy: Marina tranquila, lo estas asustando

Marina: perdona (responde apenada)

En eso se escucha una vos atrás de ellas.

Voz: son moustros las cosas que los atacaron

Las dos chicas al mirar ven a Arabi con su otro hermano sosteniendo a Ghazali quien no salió bien librado de la batalla.

Lucy: ¿esta bien? (en su rostro se refleja preocupación)

Arabi: si, en estos momentos lo llevaremos a su cuarto, pero las criaturas que los ataco no son todos de Céfiro, al parecer algo esta sucediendo, ya que mi hermano dice que cosas extrañas sucedieron en ese bosque.

Ghazali: es cierto,... agh... esas criaturas eran muy fuertes..... (dice tocándose su costilla) y tenían aspecto maligno. (en eso se desmaya)

En eso llega Latís, junto con Guru Clef a donde están los demás.

Guru Clef: ¿están bien?

Marina: si no te preocupes, pero Ghazali no 

En eso llegan un dos personas con una camilla.

Guru Clef: será mejor que lo lleven adentro para que lo revisen.

Farid: no se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos de nuestro hermano, será mejor que ayuden a su gente primero.

Al terminar estas palabras los jóvenes príncipes se retiran con su hermano inconsciente, mientras que dejan a los demás un poco confundidos por el rechazo de ayuda.

Marina: si que son extraños

Guru Clef: es cierto, pero por el momento es mejor ayudar a toda esta gente a entrar al palacio, hay estarán mas seguros por si esas criaturas se atreven salir del bosque.

Latís: iré a visarle a Caldina y a Presea para que tengan las cosas listas para lo heridos.

Guru Clef: esta bien, en tanto marina y yo ayudaremos aquí

Marina: si

En eso Lucy interrumpe con tono preocupado.

Lucy: oigan pero falta Anís y parís!!!

Marina: es cierto; debemos buscarlos

Guru Clef: esta bien, uno de nosotros ira a buscarlos y a decirle lo que aremos para que también nos apoyen si es que París esta bien, si no para que lo lleven adentro y lo chequeen.

Latís: ya estando todo arreglado nos reuniremos para ver que esta pasando.

Todos: ok

Así se separan, mientras que nuestra amiga de ojos verdes sigue en busca de su amado, quien no aparece, si no hasta que choca con el sin que se diera cuenta.

Anaís: perdone, no fue mi intención.

París: me buscabas?

Anaís, levanta la mira y ve que es París por lo que su semblante cambia, a una sonrisa.

Anaís: París!!!! Esta bien!!!!

París: claro que si, te dije que regresaría con bien (mientras que la abraza)

Anaís: pero dime que fue lo que paso en el bosque.

París: pues a decir verdad.....

En eso son interrumpidos por Lucy.

Lucy: que bueno que los dos están bien (dicen en tono preocupado)

Anaís: ¿qué pasa Lucy?

Lucy: Guru Clef esta refugiando a todas las personas dentro del palacio, por si vuelven a atacar esos moustros.

Anaís: ¿cuales moustros?

París: después te explicamos, primero debemos poner a salvo toda esta gente.

Anaís: esta bien, pero me debes una explicación

París: te la daré cuando terminemos de llevar a toda la gente al castillo (mientras mira ala gente que va camino al palacio)

Así todos comienzan ayudar ala gente a entrar al palacio y cuando ya todos están dentro, además de estar todos bien instalados, nuestros amigos son llamados por Guru Clef al salón del trono, por lo que cada uno responde al llamado con su presencia, sin embargo nuestra amiga Lucy hace una pequeña parada en el cuarto de los príncipes, ya que se encuentra preocupada por Ghazali quien según sus hermanos; dicen que no salió librado de la batalla.

Arabi: adelante!!!

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Lucy sorprendida, ya que aun no tocaba la puerta y Arabi ya sabia que estaba hay.

Lucy: perdona... solo bine a ver si tu hermano esta bien

Arabi: no se preocupe princesa, el ya se encuentra bien en su habitación, además esta noche mi hermano lo cuidara 

Lucy: me alegro (dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ve a los ojos de Farid)

Arabi: princesa vos sois muy hermosa (dice en un susurro mientras le responde la mirada)

Lucy al oír las palabras de Farid se sonroja y reacciona, por lo que decide irse de hay inmediatamente.

Lucy: perdone, pero mi esposo me espera.

Arabi: es cierto, verán el asunto de los moustros ¿verdad?

Lucy: así es.

En eso llega Latís al lugar.

Latis: Lucy estas lista??!!!

Lucy: si, ya voy!!! (después voltea con Farid y prosigue) con su compermiso

De este modo la joven se va con Latís al salón del trono, sin embargo Arabi la mira irse del brazo de Latis.

Arabi: pronto.. pero muy pronto, iras de mi brazo princesa...

Replica en voz baja mientras que se cierra la puerta, en tanto los demás se encuentran en el salón del trono en espera de Lucy y Latís.

Guru Clef: ¿ya están todos los ciudadanos dentro?

Ráfaga: si, tal como lo ordenasteis Guru Clef

Guru Clef: gracias Ráfaga; ahora solo falta esperar a Lucy y Latís

Presea: cierto

Anaís: Guru Clef tengo una duda

Guru Clef: dime Anaís

Anaís: ¿sabes de donde salieron estas bestias? (mientras mira a Guru Clef)

Guru Clef: la verdad no lo se... 

Latís: esas bestias son una combinación de bestias de Céfiro con otras especies que no conocemos.

Interrumpe el espadachín mientras entra ala sala acompañado de Lucy.

Guru Clef: ¿estas seguro de lo que dices?

Latís: si

Marina: acaso será un nuevo enemigo?

París: aun no podremos definirlo, ni siquiera sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos!!!

En eso se escucha otra vos que proviene de la puerta.

Voz: esas criaturas son creadas por la maldad de las oscuridades!!!

Al oír la voz todos se voltean y ven a Ascot y a Katsika en la puerta.

Caldina: Ascot!! (grita mientas va y lo abraza)

Lucy: Katsika!!! Ascot!!!!

Dice emocionada Lucy mientras se acerca a sus dos amigos junto con Marina y Anaís, ambos llevaban vestimenta de Eternia, por lo que se veían totalmente diferente, Katsika llevaba un vestido largo y aperlado que dejaba ver su bella figura, mientras que Ascot vestía con ropaje de espadachín y mago; el cual consistía de un pantalón y playera como la de Latís pero sin armadura, además de una capa y su espada que lleva alado, y en su frente una diaria dorada, en si se veía muy apuesto con ese tipo de ropa. (Yo quero uno ^^ Uu) en cuanto a Katsika pues viste igual a como anteriormente la hemos visto, con su ropaje de pilar rosa.

Guru Clef: bienvenidos

Ascot: gracias, por la bienvenida (mientras que ve a todo mundo)

Presea: ¿vienen de Eternia?

Ascot: no, venimos de una misión ala cual nos encomendó Adnira, la cual es de interés de vosotros y tiene que ver con esas bestias que aparecieron. (dice con tono frío y serio)

París: ¿qué sabes al respecto?

Katsika: en si que esas bestias que los atacaron hoy son de la familia de la oscuridad, LA FAMILIA PARA LA CUAL TRABAJABA YUOHNOE!!! (reponde de la misma manera que Ascot, sin embargo se queda mirando a las tres guerreras mágicas de forma seria) 

Todos: ¿¿¿¿QUÉ???

**CONTINUARA.............**

Notas del autor:

Perdonen por la tardanza de este capitulo, v_v pero este capitulo hubiera salido más rápido si no hubiera sido por mi escuela pero ya esta aquí y le quiero agradecer a mis amigos por apoyarme ^^... gracias Leonardo y Kain quienes más me dieron mis jalones de oreja ^^ jijiji

Espero que les guste este capitulo..... y les prometo tener el otro lo mas pronto posible, además para cualquier comentario, menos virus o bombas ya saben a donde escribir...


	6. Comienzo del fin?

**Capitulo 6: ¿comienzo del fin? **

**Nuestros amigos aun yacen en el salón del trono escuchando las palabras de Ascot y Katsika quienes acababan de llegar de un largo viaje.**

**Guru Clef: ¿estas diciendo que la familia de la oscuridad tiene el mismo tiempo que la familia de luz que conocemos? (algo consternado por lo que estaba escuchando)**

**Ascot: así es y durante todo este tiempo pudo ser controlada y apaciguada por la familia de la luz, sin embargo en las ultimas décadas o mejor dicho en las ultimas generaciones de esta familia oscura, los descendientes se volvieron más fuertes y comenzaron a conquistar planetas... **

**Katsika: con el fin de aumentar su poder**

**Anaís: ¿con poder te refieres a fuerza, territorio? ¿Cómo si fuera una guerra?**

**Katsika: no exactamente, mas bien; ellos conquistan planetas para sumergirlos en temores, ya que de hay sacan su poder.**

**Marina: ¿es posible hacer eso?**

**Ascot: al parecer ellos sí; ya que según lo que pudimos descubrir, ellos se alimentan de los miedos más profundos de nuestros corazones.**

**París: eso me recuerda a Devoner **

**Ascot: es parecido, pero ala ves no**

**Guru Clef: ¿podrías ser mas especifico?**

**Ascot: es muy simple, a diferencia de Devoner que usaba moustros para causar miedos, ellos buscan los temores dentro de nosotros para hacerlos realidad, y así sacar un poder maligno más puro y fuerte.**

**Latís: pero como los reconoceremos, podrían ser cualquier persona.**

**Katsika: a decir verdad, esta familia tiene una característica en particular y esa es una estrella negra que llevan en la frente y......**

**Así Ascot y Katsika continúan explicando lo que saben de esta familia, mientras que afueras del palacio; dos figuras femeninas que van montadas en sus corceles, se acercan poco a poco, al palacio, mientras que la noche va cayendo.**

**Mujer 1: no te preocupes, pronto llegaremos (dice en tono de preocupación)**

**Mujer 2: lo... sé... (dice con aliento agitado)**

**En eso parece Nikona con sus tiernas oregitas y ojitos que casi se logran ver.**

**Nikona: pupu... pu... pu (dice la pequeña al reconocer a las dos jóvenes y al ver que una de ellas anda agitada)**

**Joven 2: Nikona!!... me alegro de verte!!!**

**Al terminar estas palabras la joven misteriosa se desmaya, por lo que Nikona sale corriendo en dirección al palacio para pedir ayuda mientras que la otra mujer se apresura a ayudarla para inmediatamente continuar su camino hacia el palacio donde espera conseguir asilo para ella y su amiga quien yace inconsciente en su corcel.**

**Joven 1: aguanta... por favor aguanta un poco mas!!! (dice mientras apresura el camino al castillo)**

**Por otro lado en las oscuridades del palacio, se encuentran reunidos varios personajes.**

**Arabi: queridos amigos... ha llegado la hora (dice mientras abre una ventana para que aya luz)**

**Farid: ¿qué tienes planeado para el final? (mientras esta recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados)**

**Arabi: muchas cosas, que disfrutaremos **

**Al terminar estas palabras; parte de la gente de Céfiro comienza a caer en un sueño profundo.**

**Ghazali: supongo que será más emocionante que en los demás planetas. (dice mientras limpia su espada)**

**Arabi: así es hermano; además los tres conseguiremos lo que queremos.**

**Replica mientras ve el cielo de Céfiro el cual comienza a oscurecer.**

**Lea: mi señor pero ¿si esa mujer aparece y estropea nuestros planes?**

**Arabi: muy simple acabaremos con ella.**

**Abuela: veo con alegría que el espíritu de nuestra familia yace en vos a todo su esplendor como nunca antes ha estado**

**Cielo: en ese caso, no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos, ya que no hay nadie que se nos oponga**

**Karuko: tampoco no te confíes, ya que esta gente es muy inesperada**

**Cielo: ¿qué quieres decir?**

**Ghazali: a lo que se refiere, es que no debes tomarlos ala ligera.**

**Abuela: eso también es muy cierto ya que Eternia, Céfiro y la tierra son tres planetas de los cuales pueden surgir una familia de luz.**

**Cielo: explícate anciana**

**Abuela: muy simple, como Eternia ya no existe, en Céfiro puede surgir una familia de luz y si Céfiro es destruida también, la tierra será la que de luz ala nueva familia**

**Cielo: en ese caso, ¿qué haremos? (dice mientras mira al príncipe Arabi)**

**Arabi: lo que siempre haremos, no permitir que eso ocurra y para eso haremos lo mismo que hemos hecho (doce mientras saca un cristal en forma de pilar negro, el cual comienza a brillar y a llenarse de un elixir en forma de vino)**

**Lea: eso me gusta; hasta que podremos beber nuevamente ese delicioso elixir **

**Dice parándose, al igual que los demás, mientras que las pesadillas más profundas de la gente de Céfiro comienzan a hacerse realidad, así como un cielo gris comienza a cubrir todo Céfiro, dejando varias corrientes frías recorrerlo, haciendo más difícil la llegada al palacio de las dos jóvenes, sin embargo la pequeña criatura blanca había logrado llegar sin problema alguno, por lo que apresura mas sus brincos para dar aviso a los demás de lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**Nikona: PUPU!!!... PUPU!!!... PUPU!!!!...**

**Grita mientras entra con suma fuerza al salón, así como mueve sus orejas de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de hacerles entender lo que pasaba, mas no se le podía entender muy bien, hasta que el mago decidió ponerle toda su atención para comprender lo que quería decir, lo cual lo deja perplejo.**

**Guru Clef: QUE DICES??????? (grita con rostro de sorpresa)**

**Marina: ¿que sucede Guru Clef?**

**Guru Clef: PRESEA!!!! PREPARA UN CUARTO ENSEGUIDA!!!!... (dice mientras se para y toma su báculo)**

**Marina: Clef dime que esta sucediendo ¿por qué esa reacción? (mientras lo toma del brazo)**

**Guru Clef: Nikona dice que una guerrera acaba de llegar a Céfiro con Odett inconsciente en un corcel y están luchando por llegar aquí!!!!**

**Latís: ¿luchar?, Acaso están siendo atacadas? (en tono serio y dispuesto a interferir)**

**Guru Clef: en cierta forma, ya que en el ambiente de Céfiro las cosas están cambiando y se oponen para que ellas lleguen hasta aquí. (mientras levanta el báculo para protejerlas en su camino y hacer que lleguen más rápido)**

**Al oír estas palabras Lucy, no logra creerlo por lo que corre ala entrada del palacio junto con Marina y Anaís, en tanto que los demás las siguen pasos atrás; acepción de Guru Clef quien trata de proteger a las dos mujeres hasta la entrada del palacio y Presea quien va y prepara un cuarto para Odett y su acompañante. En tanto los demás llegan a la entrada en donde logra llegar la joven quien vestía con una armadura blanca, con ciertos adornos dorados, dicha armadura es muy ligera, que se podría decir que más parecía tela que armadura: dicha joven es la que lleva a Odett dormida en el otro corcel.**

**Lucy: ODETT!! (dice acercándose a ella)**

**Alexa: esta agotada, necesita descansar (mientras baja de su corcel y se dirige también a donde esta Odett)**

**Guru Clef: ¿quién eres tu? ( dice mientras llega a donde estaban los demás)**

**Alexa: yo soy Alexa, hermana de Axel. (contesta permaneciendo de frente al corcel de Odett)**

**Marina: hermana de Axel!! (dice en voz baja mientras la mira a los ojos de la joven guerrera)**

**Alexa: sí lo soy (dice respondiendo en tono de firmeza como respuesta a la duda que tenia Marina)**

**Lucy: Té creemos.. pero es mejor llevar cuanto antes a Odett a su habitación y de paso te daremos una a ti también... para que descanses mientras cuidamos a Odett**

**Alexa: si no es mucha indiscreción preferiría permanecer en el mismo cuarto que ella ( pronuncia al momento en que ve a Lucy a los ojos)**

**Ascot: Adnira te la encomendó ¿verdad? (dice mientras que la mira con ternura)**

**Alexa asiente con la cabeza. Aun que a Latís no le agrada la idea.**

**Lucy: esta bien no hay problema, yo te guiare**

**Alexa: gracias (dice mientras carga a Odett en brazos)**

**Latís: yo te ayudo**

**Alexa: no gracias, yo puedo (dice en tono serio)**

**Lucy: bueno sígueme por favor**

**Katsika, Marina y Anais: Yo voy con ustedes!!!**

**Así las cinco chicas se retiran, con su amiga desmayada; mientras que dejan a los demás atrás..**

**Latís: ¿seguro ella es la hermana de Axel? (mientras ve como se aleja con las de mas)**

**Ascot: Sí**

**París: a ella nunca la vi en la pelea de los 7 pilares**

**Ascot: no la vistes por que ella se fue entes que todo esto comenzara....... ahora que lo pienso ¿acaso no te recuerda a alguien? (dice en tono sarcástico)**

**Latís: ..... (un poco serio pero ala ves saliéndose de la tangente)**

**Así nuestros amigos se quedan hablando mientras miran el cielo gris de Céfiro, el cual se ve muy extraño; mas ese instante llega Caldina muy sobresaltada.**

**Caldina: GURU CLEF!!! GURU CLEF!!**

**Guru Clef: ¿que sucede Caldina?, ¿Por qué gritas así?**

**Caldina: Guru Clef... la gente... la gente... (dice con aliento agitado)**

**Guru Clef: ¿qué tiene la gente? **

**Caldina: LA GENTE DE CEFIRO ESTA DESMAYÁNDOSE SIN NINGUNA RAZON Y NO LOGRAMOS DESPERTARLOS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Guru Clef: NO PUEDE SER!!!... VAMOS EN ESTE INSTANTE **

**Latís: nosotros vamos contigo.**

**Poniéndose así en camino a donde esta reunida la gente con tal extraño fenómeno. En cuanto en la habitación de Odett las chicas hablan con Alexa sobre lo que sucedió. Lo cual no es del agrado de las chicas.**

**Todas: ¿ QUE ETERNIA QUE?**

**Alexa: destruida... (susurra mientras ve por el ventanal)**

**Lucy: ¿quién pudo hacer tal cosa?**

**Alexa: una enviada de la familia oscura, fue capas de hacer tal cosa, una sola... (dice furiosa mientras aprieta su puño)**

**Katsika: pero.. Alguien mas pudo sobrevivir además de ustedes ¿verdad? (pregunta con lagrimas en los ojos)**

**Alexa: a decir verdad... solo los tres unicornios místicos y nosotras fuimos las únicas en sobrevivir. (contesta con los ojos cerrados)**

**Al escuchar estas palabras las chicas rompen en llanto, mas Anaís, al ver la situación y el estado de Odett, decide hacer algo al respecto.**

**Anais: chicas es mejor irnos de aquí. (dice secándose las lagrimas)**

**Marina: Anaís!?**

**Anaís: debemos avisarles a los de mas de estas noticias, y por otro lado debemos dejar descansar a nuestras amigas, ya que deben estar cansadas.**

**Lucy: Sí**

**Anais: además si Odett nos ve llorando se pondrá más triste, así que es mejor que nos retiremos.**

**Katsika: tienes razón Anaís; vamonos**

**De este modo las chicas se retiran del cuarto dejando a Alexa en la habitación junto con su amiga que aun duerme, pero al salir se encuentran con Presea y Caldina que iban con prisa. Pero se detiene al ver a las jóvenes llorando.**

**Caldina: ¿qué tienen mis niñas? (mientras abraza a Lucy)**

**Lucy: Eternia y Adnira... **

**Presea: ¿qué tienen?**

**Marina: fueron destruidas... **

**Ambas mujeres se quedaron frías al escuchar tales noticias.**

**Caldina: no puede ser que los espíritus universales hayan dejado de existir.**

**Presea: ¿pero quien pudo ser capas?**

**Marina: Alexa dice que fue una enviada de la familia de la oscuridad**

**Caldina: si eso fuera cierto, ya sabríamos los causantes de la decaída de la gente de Céfiro.**

**Anais: ¿qué quieres decir?**

**Caldina: lo que pasa es que mucha gente sé esta desmayando de la nada, y por mas que tratamos no logramos despertarlos con nada.**

**Presea: pero lo peor de todo, es que al parecer todos tienen pesadillas, y gritan y dicen cosas, pero aun que quieran no logran despertar.**

**Caldina: es cierto; Presea ya trato de entrar en su mente, pero no pudo.**

**Lucy: ¿no pudisteis hacer lo mismo que conmigo?**

**Presea: no Lucy, cada vez que llegaba ala entrada de sus sueños, una sombra oscura me sacaba de su mente.**

**Katsika: entonces...**

**Anais: tu crees que la familia oscura este cerca???**

**Katsika: puede ser, pero por si las dudas...**

**Marina: por si las dudas ¿qué?**

**Katsika: debo irme...**

**Lucy: a ¿dónde?**

**Katsika: se los explicare luego... en tanto díganle a Guru Clef y a los demás lo que esta pasando. (dice mientras corre por el pasillo hasta que su figura se desvanece)**

**Y así como el pilar rosado se va, lo mismo hacen las demás, aun que en el camino las jóvenes se encuentran con el príncipe Arabi.**

**Lucy: príncipe Arabi.**

**Arabi: Lucy, ¿podría hablar contigo? (dice con una sonrisa tierna)**

**Lucy ve a sus amigas, con una mirada de que sigan adelante por lo que las chicas entienden y se van del lugar dejando atrás a ala joven de cabello rojizo y al extraño príncipe**

**Lucy: en que te puedo ayudar**

**Arabi: usted ha sido muy amable, a pesar de que muchos dudan de nosotros **

**Lucy: no es que duden; es solo que muchas cosas han pasado, debido ala familia de la oscuridad.**

**Arabi: ¿la familia de la oscuridad?**

**Lucy: si, no sabemos mucho de ellos; pero sabemos que son muy fuerte ya que una amiga ala que quiero mucho, aun esta inconsciente y yo... (mientras ve a los ojos de Arabi)**

**Arabi al escuchar a Lucy decir lo que siente, se va acercando a ella hasta que con su mano seca una de sus lagrimas que recorre su mejilla, haciendo así que este apunto de besarla, pero se detiene a unos centímetros y decide susurrarle unas palabras.**

**Arabi: acéptame**

**Lucy: ¿qué? (mientras que reacciona y ve la situación)**

**Arabi: acéptame**

**Lucy: ¿aceptarte?**

**Arabi: Sé mía**

**Lucy: lo siento pero estoy casada con Latís a quien amo.**

**Arabi: eso no importa, acéptame... **

**Lucy se hace para atrás.**

**Lucy: Arabi; ¿que tienes? Tu no eres así (exclama mientras que ve como se acerca)**

**Arabi: yo soy así originalmente y siempre obtengo lo que quiero, de una forma o de otra**

**Al terminar estas palabras, Arabi toma del hombro a Lucy, por lo que ella reacciona y lo tumba con un movimiento aprovechando así el tiempo para alejarse de el. Mas Arabi se levanta y se comunica con ella por telepatía.**

**Arabi: no puedes huir de mí o ¿quieres vivir lo mismo nuevamente?**

**Lucy se queda perpleja pues recuerda su sueño y de se da cuenta que Arabi es la persona de su sueño, mas cuando se voltea a buscarlo ya no lo encuentra, y solo escucha su voz.**

**Arabi: ahora ya sabes la verdad, ya todo depende de ti... y de lo que decidas**

**En tanto en otra parte del castillo Marina y Anaís pasaban por lo mismo; y al igual que Lucy, los príncipes les hace la misma advertencia. Por otro lado en la habitación de Odett, la joven despierta y al mirar a su lado se ve como Alexa yace dormida alado de ella, sin embargo se encuentra sentada y recargada en la pared con su espada en mano, por lo que la joven decide levantarse con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, y en silencio camina por la habitación hasta quedar frente al ventanal, donde mira detenidamente hacia el punto donde un tiempo existió una estrella de la cual se podía sentir una enorme calidez, mas ahora se encontraba vacía, dejando así una sensación de soledad. Cuando de pronto escucha una voz atrás de ella.**

**Voz: veo que estas triste de nuevo..**

**La joven no se sorprende pues reconoce la voz; por lo que sigue parada mirando a lo lejos.**

**Odett: veo que has regresado nuevamente... (hace una pequeña pausa para voltearse y mirarle a los ojos, para así proseguir) eso significa que bienes por mí.**

**Arcángel: aun que quisiera, no es así**

**Odett: ¿por qué?, Si cumplí mi misión de restablecer los lazos de la tierra con Céfiro. (reclama en voz alta)**

**Arcángel: lo se mi pequeña, pero no ves que ahorita necesitan de tu ayuda aquí.**

**Odett: pero...**

**Arcángel: Sé que estas triste, por todos tus amigos, y que por lo mismo ya quisieras que te llevara conmigo, pero dime ¿qué pasara con la pequeña luz de esperanza que hay?, Si te vas sin hacer algo al respecto; ella se quedara indefensa.**

**Odett: esta Crishell, Jashell y Alisha con ella**

**Arcángel: si, pero ellos tendrán la suficiente fuerza para que ellos no la encuentren?**

**Odett: ellos???!!!**

**Arcángel: si, los que destruyeron Eternia.**

**Odett: ya lo sabes??!!**

**Arcángel: si, ya que todos los de Eternia están aya esperándote.**

**Odett: me esperan?**

**Arcángel: si, mi pequeña, ellos cumplieron su misión, por lo que regresaron al lugar de donde todos partimos; es por eso que tienes que ser fuerte mi niña, ya que Adnira se sacrifico, por que tuvo confianza de que tu sabrías como tomar su lugar como la nueva emperatriz de los espíritus. (dice mientras le pone su mano en la frente)**

**Odett: yo?.. Pero yo no se nada de ser fuerte... además soy muy débil, ya que no pude hacer nada por ellos en Eternia (dice bajando la mirada al suelo, mientras que salen lagrimas de sus ojos)**

**Arcángel: no llores, a ellos no les gustaría verte llorar, además, aun puedes hacer algo por ellos, siendo la ultima emperatriz de los Espíritus... **

**Conforme terminaba la frasee, su mano pasaba por el rostro de Odett, dejando ver una estrella blanca en su frente, pero si le mirabas con sumo detenimiento la estrella, podías ver una pequeña cruz en él, sin embargo no solo eso cambio ya que su vestimenta también cambio aun bellísimo vestido blanco, el cual estaba un poco ceñido a su cuerpo, dejando ver su belleza natural, la belleza de toda una emperatriz de los espíritus universales.**

**Odett: Arcángel... yo...**

**En eso Alexa se despierta y ve a Arcángel cercas de Odett, por lo que lo ataca ya que piensa que es uno de sus enemigos.**

**Alexa: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! (lanzándose contra Arcángel, el cual lo atraviesa)**

**Odett: Alexa!!! (va a donde esta su amiga)**

**Arcángel: así que ella es la hermana de Axel (dice mirando a Alexa que se levanta) **

**Alexa: si lo soy y tu ¿quien eres? (con pose de ataque)**

**Odett: no te preocupes Alexa, él es amigo.**

**Arcángel: yo soy Angel o mejor conocido como Arcángel, soy un emisario y primer cuidador de Odett**

**Alexa: perdona, pero no entiendo (con mirada insegura)**

**Odett: Alexa, Arcángel no es un ser físico como tú o como yo, si no, solo es la imagen de una concentración de energía.**

**Arcángel: a decir verdad, soy ña escénica original de que se le da a un cuerpo que para que tenga vida**

**Alexa: entonces, es cierto que hay vida después de la muerte.**

**Odett: pues...**

**Arcángel: si, aun que nadie la recuerda solo nosotros, por nuestras misiones que tenemos.**

**Alexa: y Odett tiene una misión?**

**Arcángel: exacto y esa es tomar el lugar que le corresponde como la nueva emperatriz de Eternia y ayudar a que Céfiro no sea destruida como Eternia, a demás de plantar las raíces para una nueva familia de luz. (dice mirando a Odett)**

**En eso tocan ala puerta, a lo cual ambas jóvenes voltean, y escuchan la voz de Guru Clef.**

**Guru Clef: Alexa!!... ¿se puede?**

**Alexa: un momento.. **

**Dice la joven dentro de la habitación, para después voltear a donde esta Arcángel, el cual ya haba desaparecido.**

**Alexa: donde demo... **

**Odett: no te preocupes, así es él... ( mientras se sienta en la orilla de la cama) Pasa Guru Clef!! **

**Así el joven mago entra ala habitación.**

**Guru Clef: veo que as despertado y te ha cambiado.**

**Odett: si, disculpa las molestias Guru Clef **

**Guru Clef: Odett, bine por que me gustaría que estuvieras en una reunión importante, ya que varias cosas han estado pasando y... (es interrumpido por Odett)**

**Odett: lo sé; e iré contigo, pues yo también tengo cosas que decirles y darles (parándose de donde estaba sentada)**

**Guru Clef: Puedo saber ¿qué es?**

**Odett: lo sabrás cuando estemos todos reunidos.**

**Guru Clef: entonces vamos. (dice dándole paso alas dos jóvenes)**

**Alexa: después de usted emperatriz**

**Guru Clef: Emperatriz?!!**

**Exclama mientras mira a Odett salir del cuarto, seguida de Alexa, sin embargo la joven de cabellos negros, en su mente se da valor a sí misma.**

**Odett: a llegado la hora, amigos, cuídenme desde donde están, ya que pronto estaré con ustedes... **

**Dice la joven en sus pensamientos; mientras camina por los pasillos del gran palacio que brilla en la oscuridad de Céfiro.....**

**CONTINUARA.......**


	7. El rapto, la llegada y una esperanza

**Capitulo 7: _"el rapto, la llegada y una esperanza"_**

**Mientras que todos se encaminaba al salón donde se reunirían nuevamente; en uno de los jardines del palacio se encontraban las tres chicas quienes buscaban explicaciones a lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**Lucy: las cosas van empeorando a cada momento (comenta mientras que mira en las aguas de la fuente)**

**Anais: tienes razón, pero no podemos hacer nada, hasta que sepamos quienes son nuestros enemigos**

**Marina: eso significa que puede ser cualquier persona; e inclusive pueden están dentro del palacio**

**Anaís: así es.**

**Lucy mira que Marina esta caminando alrededor de la fuente, por lo que trata de calmarla.**

**Lucy: Marina, cálmate, ya veras que encontraremos una solución**

**Marina: estoy calmada**

**Lucy: entonces por que das vuelta alrededor de la fuente**

**Marina: no lo hago**

**Lucy: entonces por que no miras a tu alrededor (dice con una gota en la frente)**

**Marina: ¡!!!.. lo siento (toda sonrojada)**

**Lucy: no te preocupes (en eso se percata que Anais esta muy callada) Anaís, en que piensas?**

**Anais: en los príncipes**

**Lucy: ¿que tienen?**

**Anaís: ¿no se les hace extraño su comportamiento?**

**Marina: a decir verdad si, ya que con las tres se comportan primero muy amables y después dices cosas sin sentido cuando cada una de nosotras estamos a solas con alguno de ellos... **

**En eso Lucy se pone a pensar en lo que le dijo el príncipe Arabi la ultima ves que se vieron, sin embargo regresa de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Anaís. **

**Anais: por eso lo digo, ya que por las cosas que han estado sucediendo, concuerdan con la llegada de los tres príncipes.**

**Marina: Anaís, tu crees que Farid, Arabi y Ghazali sean enviados de la familia de la oscuridad??**

**Anaís: no lo se Marina, pero hasta ahora nadie conoce o conoció ese reino de Dadirucso, nisiquiera Latís quien es el que mas ha viajado fuera de Céfiro.**

**Y mientras que las dos chicas hablaban sobre el asunto, Lucy se concentra especialmente en el nombre del reino, ya que hay algo en el que se le hace extraño, y cuando lo aya exclama con gran emoción, lo que alerta a sus dos compañeras.**

**Lucy: ¡¡¡ESO ES!!!**

**Marina: ¿eso es que? ****Lucy**

**Lucy: miren... (comienza a escribir en el suelo el nombre de Dadirucso y al terminar lo vuelve a escribir nuevamente abajo, pero en esta ocasión al revés, dejando ver así lo obvió)**

**Anais: ¿qué lista Lucy? ; ahora si todo tiene sentido y has descubierto la verdadera identidad de nuestros enemigos.**

**Marina: es cierto, ahora ya sabemos que esos príncipes no son otros que los soberanos de la familia de la oscuridad.**

**En eso la escena es interrumpida por los tres príncipes que salen de las sobras de los arboles.**

**Farid: vaya, vaya, hermanos, creo que aquí las tres princesas de Céfiro nos han descubierto.**

**Ghazali: tienes razón hermano**

**Anais: así es soberanos de Dadirucso o mejor dicho soberanos de la oscuridad**

**Farid: vaya que son inteligentes, por algo las escogimos para que gobiernen con nosotros.**

**Marina: ni lo sueñes**

**Y mientras que los 4 chicos discutían, Lucy y Arabi tenían otra conversación en forma telepática.**

**Farid: Lucy**

**Lucy: ¿Sí?, Farid**

**Arabi: ¿ya has decidido algo?**

**Lucy al escuchar la pregunta, permanece callada.**

**Arabi: o ¿quieres que suceda lo de tu sueño? (en esta ocasión lo dice en voz alta)**

**Marina: Lucy a ¿qué se refiere?**

**Lucy no contesta**

**Anais: Lucy!! (en tono preocupada)**

**Lucy: se refiere a un sueño que tuve, en él, todos los que habitan Céfiro estaban hundidos en pesadillas y todo Céfiro estaba en ruinas (en tono serio)**

**Arabi: eso no es todo Lucy, aun falta o ¿acaso no se los vas a decir?**

**Marina: ¿de que estas hablando amigo?**

**Lucy: lo que quiere decir, es que en mi sueño, tú al igual que Anais, París, Guru Clef, Latís y Odett estaban muertos (dice en tono molesto) y todo por mi culpa**

**Anais: Lucy!!.. No digas eso. (contesta mientras se acerca a ella)**

**Marina: es cierto, si eso paso en tus sueños, fue acusa de la culpa de ellos (dice en tono super molesto)**

**Farid: yo no diría que por nuestra culpa**

**Marina: ¿qué quieres decir? EXPLÍCATE**

**Farid: lo que quiero decir mi adorada Marina es que, si no nos acepta, sus amigos perecerán, como en el sueño de Lucy (replica mientras se acerca a ella)**

**Marina: para tu información maniático estamos CASADAS!! (Dice mientras levanta su mano para realizar un ataque) DRAGON DE AGUA!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sin embargo el ataque fue eludido con facilidad por Farid**

**Ghazali: y eso que importa, el amor es solo una ilusión que se rompe con la realidad (dice mientras camina a Anais)**

**Anais: nos es cierto.... ¡¡¡HURACAN VERDE!!! **

**E igual el ataque fue eludido por Ghazali al igual que Farid, mas las doncellas de viento y agua no se daban por vencido y continuaban su lucha con los príncipes, por otro lado Arabi y Lucy aun permanecían frente a frente sin moverse, como se comunicaban telepáticamente.**

**Arabi: si no decides tus amigos perecerán**

**Lucy: ¿y si acepto?**

**Arabi: tus amigos tendrán la oportunidad de sobrevivir ala oscuridad absoluta**

**Lucy: ¿y si llegara a negarme?**

**Arabi: se realizara tu pesadilla y me obligaras a tomar lo que queremos ala fuerza, además que tendrás la oportunidad de ver como Céfiro decae ante nuestros pies. (en tono sarcástico)**

**Lucy sin saber que hacer, mira con prepotencia a Arabi, ya que por mas que busca una salida no la encuentra; por otro lado Marina y Anais aun yacen en duelo con los hermanos de Arabi.**

**Farid: ya me estoy aburriendo de esto hermano (en tono irónico)**

**Ghazali: tienes razón; ya es hora de irnos y ustedes vendrán con nosotros **

**Exclama mientras ambos se acercan a las chicas. Las cuales se percatan de sus intenciones.**

**Anais: ¡¡¡VIENTO DE DEFENSA!!!**

**Marina: ¡¡¡DEFENSA ACUATICA!!!**

**Sin embargo la defensas no fueron suficientemente fuertes ya que los dos príncipes lograron penetrarlas sin ninguna dificultad, llegando así, hasta donde estaban ellas; ya estando enfrente de ambas, realizan su ataque el cual las deja caer inconscientes en sus brazos, lo que alerta a Lucy, haciéndola reaccionar.**

**Lucy: MARINA!!! ANAIS!!!**

**Grita conforme corre hacia ellas, mas es detenida del brazo por Arabi, quien no pierde tiempo, ya que también la deja inconsciente en un instante.**

**Arabi: por poco estropean todo (dice mientras carga a Lucy quien yacía en el suelo)**

**Ghazali y Farid: lo sentimos**

**Arabi: no importa, al final obtuvimos lo que venimos a buscar.**

**Ghazali y Farid: Sí**

**Arabi: bueno es hora de irnos**

**Al terminar estas palabras los tres príncipes se voltean y conforme caminan van desapareciendo con las chicas en sus brazos, sin embargo nadie se percató de una pequeña criatura rosada, que logro presenciar lo que había sucedido, por lo que sale brincando en busca de ayuda; en tanto en otra parte solitaria del castillo, se escuchaba una voz; una vos que hacia una oración, con mucha fe y esperanza.**

**Voz:**

**_ángeles entre los hombres,   
que servimos al Dios,_**

**_que ha existido desde el pasado, presente y futuro,   
y ante el cual me postro con mi cuerpo, palabra y mente_**

**_para hacer un llamado aquellas luces_**

**_que existen en las cinco direcciones,_**

**_yacientes en la tierra._**

**_Aquellos que escuchan mi voz,_**

**_Suplico por su presencia....._**

**Dicha oración era pronunciaba con suma esperanza, en espera que sea escuchada, por otro lado en la tierra, los cinco pilares que aun se encontraba hay, tenían sus vidas normales, dos de ellos se encontraban en Australia, paseando por la ciudad, dichos pilares no eran otros que Shara y Dante quienes ya habían formalizado su relación.**

**Shara: que bueno que te dejaron venir (dice la joven abrazada al brazo del chico)**

**Dante: la verdad si, pero te tengo algo que decir. (exclama cambiando su semblante a uno serio)**

**Shara: de que se trata (con un poco de temor en su corazón)**

**Dante: pues... que pronto... estaré aquí.**

**Shara: enserio!!! (dice emocionada)**

**Dante: si, pues conseguí la beca para estudiar aquí. (exclama mientras abraza a Shara)**

**Shara: ¡QUE FELICIDAD!**

**En eso los dos jóvenes oye la voz; lo cual hace que su semblante cambie a uno de seriedad absoluta. **

**Voz: **

**_ángeles entre los hombres,   
que servimos al Dios,_**

**_que ha existido desde el pasado, presente y futuro,   
y ante el cual me postro con mi cuerpo, palabra y mente_**

**_para hacer un llamado aquellas luces_**

**_que existen en las cinco direcciones,_**

**_yacientes en la tierra._**

**_Aquellos que escuchan mi voz,_**

**_Suplico por su presencia....._**

**Shara: ¡Dante! ¿tu crees que sea... ?**

**Dante: es ella, nos están llamado. (dice mirando seriamente al cielo)**

**Shara: eso significa que una batalla esta comenzando.**

**Dante: es cierto... Será mejor ir a un lugar solitario**

**Shara: se donde... **

**De este modo los dos jóvenes corren a la casa de Shara, la cual se encontraba sola y en donde se disponen a partir.**

**Dante: ¿estas lista?**

**Shara: si**

**De este modo los dos se llenan de su luz respectiva, cambiando así sus ropas a ropas que usaron en la batalla de los siete pilares.**

**Shara: **

**_Con viento de la verdad que me a sido conferido, por el Dios,_**

**_que ha existido desde el pasado, presente y futuro, respondo ante el llamado que ha hecho una de mis hermanas y ante la cual voy a su encuentro.._**

**Al terminar estas palabras Shara comienza a resplandecer con mayor intensidad, hasta que su cuerpo se convierte en una estela de luz verde la cual desaparece en el viento, en tanto Dante hace lo mismo.**

**Dante: **

**_Con la fuerza y el valor que me a sido conferido desde tiempos ancestrales,_**

**_Por el Dios que ha existido desde el pasado, presente y futuro, voy al encuentro de mis hermanos_**

**_Con los cuales estoy dispuesto a dar frente a lo que venga en todo tiempo..._**

**Del mismo modo que Shara; Dante se rodea de luz convirtiéndose en una estela roja, que se va perdiendo en el cielo. En tanto en China Karuka se encuentra sola en el templo practicando las artes marciales, cuando...**

**Voz:**

**_ángeles entre los hombres,   
que servimos al Dios,_**

**_que ha existido desde el pasado, presente y futuro,   
y ante el cual me postro con mi cuerpo, palabra y mente_**

**_para hacer un llamado aquellas luces_**

**_que existen en las cinco direcciones,_**

**_yacientes en la tierra._**

**_Aquellos que escuchan mi voz,_**

**_Suplico por su presencia....._**

**Karuka: esa es...**

**Karuka sale del dojo donde se encontraba practicando y mira al cielo, en donde ve una estrella, con la que comprende lo que esta pasando y sin titubear corre mientras transforma su ropaje en las del pilar amarillo, así como rodeándose de una luz amarilla. **

**Karuka: **

**_Con la sabiduría que se me ha encomendado,_**

**_Por el Dios que ha existido desde el pasado, presente y futuro,   
parto a donde aclaman mi presencia_**

**_Y corro al encuentro de mis hermanos_**

**Al terminar estas palabras el cuerpo de Karuka se convierte en una estela de luces amarillas la cual se eleva en el cielo hasta perderse. Por otro lado en una montaña de E.U Jhon se encuentra practicando su deporte que mas le gusta y no es otro que el alpinismo, mas ya estando en la punta, mira con asombro el gran paisaje que tiene desde hay, sin embargo escucha un eco en el valle de aquella voz.**

**Voz:**

**_ángeles entre los hombres,   
que servimos al Dios,_**

**_que ha existido desde el pasado, presente y futuro,   
y ante el cual me postro con mi cuerpo, palabra y mente_**

**_para hacer un llamado aquellas luces_**

**_que existen en las cinco direcciones,_**

**_yacientes en la tierra._**

**_Aquellos que escuchan mi voz,_**

**_Suplico por su presencia....._**

****

**Jhon: vaya veo que las cosas van mal ( en tono serio)**

**Dice cambiando su ropaje y poniendo en la orilla de la roca en la que esta parado quedando casi al vacío.**

**Jhon: **

**_Por la voluntad que me a conferido desde tiempo ancestrales_**

**_el Dios, que ha existido desde el pasado, presente y futuro,   
y ante el cual me postro, respondo así ante el deber que me ha encomendado._**

**_Así como el llamado que me hacen mis hermanos._**

**Al terminar, su cuerpo comienza a desintegrarse en miles de lucesitas azules, mientras el se deja caer al vacío, mas no cae, pues en ese instante su cuerpo termina de desintegrar en las luces que vuelan con el viento al encuentro de los demás. Así los pilares van a Céfiro, mas uno mas faltaba aun, y ese no es otro que Rubén, quien se encuentra en Monterrey con uno de sus amigos en el centro.**

**Rubén: Chuy, ya decide lo que vas a comprar **

**Chuy: no me apresures, que por eso venisteis conmigo **

**Rubén: Sí, pero estas peor que una mujer.**

**Chuy: ¬¬**

**Rubén: bueno, ya no te enojes y termina.**

**En eso..**

**Voz:**

**_ángeles entre los hombres,   
que servimos al Dios,_**

**_que ha existido desde el pasado, presente y futuro,   
y ante el cual me postro con mi cuerpo, palabra y mente_**

**_para hacer un llamado aquellas luces_**

**_que existen en las cinco direcciones,_**

**_yacientes en la tierra._**

**_Aquellos que escuchan mi voz,_**

**_Suplico por su presencia....._**

**Rubén: esa fue...**

**Chuy: eso fue ¿qué?**

**Rubén: ¡he! No nada, olvídalo**

**Chuy: bueno ya vamonos, ya compre lo que quería.**

**Rubén: Chuy, este.. Sabes que.. me tengo que ir**

**Chuy: ¿qué sucede?**

**Rubén: nada, solo que se me olvido algo que tengo que hacer.**

**Chuy mira seriamente a Rubén.**

**Chuy: no comprendo bien, pero anda, pues veo que es importante.**

**Rubén: gracias, luego hablamos ¿ok?**

**Chuy: si luego hablamos.**

**Así Rubén, sale del centro comercial donde se encontraba, en busca de un ligar solitario, cosa que era difícil por tratarse del centro de una ciudad, mas como dicen, el que persevera encuentra, y así fue, Rubén encontró un lugar solitario.**

**Rubén: supuse que esto pasaría... **

**Exclama con algo de preocupación mientras que su ropaje cambia alas del pilar morado.**

**Rubén: **

**_Por el legado y la autoridad que me han conferido con mi naturaleza_**

**_El Dios, que ha existido desde el pasado, presente y futuro,   
y ante el cual respondo, por mis juicios_**

**_Vuelo hacia mi destinó, junto con los míos._**

**Así Rubén se transforma como los demás, en una estela de luz morada, la cual se pierde en el cielo, como respuesta de aquella voz que los invoca desde Céfiro, el cual, esta por recibir la llegada de la oscuridad absoluta. En tanto en el salón de la corona Guru Clef, París, Latís, Ráfaga, Ascot, Alexa y Odett, se encontraban discutiendo las cosas que sucedían; así como en busca de su enemigo, el cual aun no lograban ver.**

**Ascot: Odett!! Veo que te sientes mejor (dice en forma telepática mientras mira a Odett)**

**Odett solo asiente con la cabeza.**

**Ráfaga: Guru Clef ¿se ha sabido algo de quien sea o sean los lideres de esa familia y de donde están?**

**Guru Clef: (primero niega con la cabeza y después prosigue) y aun que ya hable con nuestros visitantes, aun no hemos logrado mas informaciones sobre eso.**

**Alexa: ¿qué visitantes?**

**París: a tres príncipes, que llegaron de un planeta que fue destruido, con algunos sobrevivientes **

**Alexa: ¿cómo se llama ese planeta?**

**Guru Clef: según sé sele conocía como el reino de Dadirucso **

**Latís: aun que, la verdad nadie sabia de su existencia.**

**En eso Latís se percata que Odett esta muy pensativa.**

**Latís: ¿en que piensas?**

**Odett no responde, mas con su dedo índice, escribe en uno de los ventanales el nombre de Dadirucso **

**París: ¿qué tiene el nombre? **

**Exclama París mientras ve que Odett sele queda mirando con mucha insistencia a dicha palabra, mas ella voltea a verlo por un momento, solo un momento; ya que después regresa su mirada ala palabra, de la cual debajo escribe lo mismo, pero en esta ocasión lo escribe al revés; dejando así la verdad ala superficie.**

**Latís: ¡Oscuridad! **

**Guru Clef: como no pude verlo antes (en tono molesto)**

**Ráfaga: eso quiere decir...**

**Alexa: ¡ que esos príncipes son los soberanos de las oscuridades! (mientras que aprieta el puño)**

**Cuando Alexa termina estas palabras se escucha un gran estruendo que se escucha por todos los rincones del castillo, al igual que por todo Céfiro, mas después de esto, le es seguido por un silencio absoluto, que en ves de dar una seguridad; solo se siente un escalofrío, lo cual preocupa a todos los presentes en la sala.**

**Ráfaga: ¿qué demonios fue eso?**

**Latís: ¿escuchan eso?**

**París: no escucho nada**

**Latís: exacto**

**En eso Guru Clef con su báculo en la mano, crea un campo protector alrededor de todo el palacio (como en la serie) para después crea una gran burbuja; en medio del salón donde se podía ver todo lo que sucedía en Céfiro. Lo cual alerto a todos, pues ven que no-solo el silencio había llegado al lugar, si no también varios moustros que se encontraban por todas partes del planeta; Con sed de sangre; mas de todas las imagen, una fue la que los dejo atónitos; Y esa no fue otra, que la imagen de una replica del palacio, pero en color negro, además de estar rodeada por un jardín de cristales negros, entre los cuales una bruma recorría, sin dejar ver el suelo, en tanto que en la torre de en medio que sobresale a las otras dos se logra mirar el emblema de la familia de la Oscuridad.**

**Ascot: ¡¡maldición!! (mirando con furia la imagen)**

**Ráfaga: ya no tendremos problemas para saber donde están ahora. (también en tono molesto)**

**En eso Presea y Caldina interrumpen en el cuarto con gran alboroto y sobresalto.**

**Presea: ¡¡¡LAS CHICAS NO ESTAN!! (grita entrando al cuarto)**

**Guru Clef: ¿de que hablas Presea?**

**Caldina: Nikona vio cuando los príncipes se llevaron a Lucy, Marina y Anaís (con tono agotado, por ir corriendo)**

**París: ¿QUÉ? (mas molesto que antes)**

**Latís: DEBEMOS IR POR ELLAS (en tono de rabia)**

**De este modo los tres se preparan para salir de la habitación cuando Alexa los detiene con su comentario.**

**Alexa: no podrán con ellos...**

**París: ¿QUÉ ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR? (furioso)**

**Alexa: solo digo la verdad**

**Latís: no nos subestimes (furioso)**

**Alexa: no lo hago, solo digo que no podrán con ellos, es mas, dudo que logren llegar ante ellos. Ya que si no recuerdan uno de ellos destruyo Eternia.**

**Al oír estas palabras los tres chicos, así como los que están en el salón, sienten una prepotencia enorme, lo cual no les deja ver ninguna esperanza.**

**París: ¡DEMONIOS! (exclama mientras golpea la pared)**

**Guru Clef: ¿QUÉ PODEMOS HACER? (se cuestiona en la mente)**

**Latís:...**

**Caldina: ¿no podrían invocar a los genios?**

**Ascot: Me temo que no, ya que los genios y las chicas se convirtieron en uno para dar lugar a los ángeles de Eternia y revivir el símbolo del pilar de Céfiro para la pelea de los 7 pilares.**

**Guru Clef: además aun que pudiéramos, las chicas son las únicas que pueden invocarlos.**

**En eso Odett interrumpe, después de estar callada mucho tiempo.**

**Odett: no necesariamente**

**Guru Clef: ¿quieres decir por que Odett?**

**Odett se queda callada por un instante, ya que mira seriamente a los ojos a Alexa, quien comprende lo que quiere hacer ella, ya que asiente con la cabeza para después proseguir.**

**Alexa: a lo que ella se refiere es que hay una oportunidad para que puedan vencer a los príncipes.**

**París: ¿CUÁL ES? ¡HABLA!**

**Grita desesperado mientras se acerca a Odett; mas su paso es detenido por Alexa quien se interpone, para que no la vaya a lastimar.**

**París: ¡YA DINOS CUAL ES¡**

**Alexa: cálmate, para que entiendas lo que va a decir (exclama mientras sostiene a París de los brazos)**

**Lo cual hace recapacitar a París, quien se logra calmar por un momento.**

**París: disculpa (dice apenado)**

**Odett: no tienes por que, yo también estoy preocupada, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos.**

**Guru Clef: Odett dinos por favor cual es esa oportunidad**

**Odett cierra los ojos por un momento, para después continuar.**

**Odett: la única forma de enfrentar a la Familia de la Oscuridad, en estos momentos es con la Familia de la Luz.**

**París: ¿cómo podremos hacer tal cosa, si la familia de la luz murió en Eternia? **

**Alexa: recuerda que la única descendiente de Adnira aun esta viva (mientras ve a Odett)**

**Guru Clef: es cierto; pero aun así es demasiado para ella**

**Odett: no te preocupes, yo no peleare hasta que sea mi hora.**

**Latís: entonces no entiendo lo que dices**

**Odett: como saben Marina, Lucy y Anaís son los dos ángeles y el pilar que velan por Céfiro, a pesar que ya depende de su gente.**

**Ráfaga: sigo sin entender.**

**Ascot: ya comprendo; lo que quieres decir es que ellas tienen la suficiente fuerza para revivir a la familia de la Luz**

**Alexa: así es, pero en dicha familia las princesas tienen a alguien que vele por el bienestar de ellas, en si una pareja que junto con ellas velan por el planeta, pero para ser ese guardián, deben amar tanto al planeta como alas princesas**

**Odett: así es; si en dado caso, si dicho guardián guarda en su corazón la ambición y el deseo de poder, este será devorado por la nada, en ese instante.**

**Latís: la nada**

**Alexa: es el lugar de castigo aquello que mientan por querer ambición, en si fue creado por la misma familia oscura, ya que así obtenía mas poder**

**Odett: es por eso que aquellos que amen tanto alas princesas y este dispuesto a todo por ellas, deben amar al planeta también y estar dispuesto a cargar junto a ella ese deber.**

**París: ¿quieres decir que el sistema es similar al del pilar de Céfiro?**

**Alexa: si, mas la única diferencia, es que ella si tiene derecho a enamorarse, mas lo único que se pide es que dicha persona este dispuesta a ayudar a cuidar este planeta, y si dado caso sus intenciones son malas, el recibirá el castigo.**

**Ráfaga: si este sistema lo hubiéramos tenido antes, no hubiera pasado nada a Zagato y ala princesa Esmeralda**

**Al escuchar estas palabras Ascot se siente culpable, ya que a el le habían encomendado la misión de cambiar el sistema cuando era niño y llego a Céfiro, mas por diversas circunstancias, no logro hacerlo (esto esta en la historia de los 7 pilares) por lo que mejor permanece callado.**

**Odett: así es, pero para eso Guru Clef, Latís y París, deben despertar 3 espíritus de Eternia, los cuales convertirán sus almas en las de ángeles, así como las de las chicas.**

**Latís: supongo que son como los genios.**

**Alexa: no exactamente... **

**París: ¿cómo?**

**Odett: lo que pasa es que dichos espíritus, son femeninos (dice toda sonrojada) y ellas escaparon al igual que nosotras, y yacen dormidas aquí en Céfiro.**

**Los tres chicos al oír a Odett se sonrojan un poco al imaginarse la posibilidad de tener genios femeninos. En eso la escena es interrumpida por una voz.**

**Voz: ella tiene razón...**

**En eso de la pared sale un ser alado**

**Guru Clef: ¿quién eres?**

**Arcángel: yo solo soy un emisario**

**Odett: Él es Arcángel un espíritu emisario del origen.....**

**CONTINUARA!!!!**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo; el cual agradezco de todo corazón a Rubén y a Leonardo quien me inspiraron para este capitulo. Y ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia para este fic envíen su comentario a ya saben donde y **

**De ante mano gracias por leer este fic**


	8. El viaje

**CAPITULO 8: _El viaje_**

**Arcángel: Así es; mi nombre es Arcángel y yo vengo del origen de todo y soy un emisario del quien creo todo.**

**Ráfaga: ¿eso significa que nos vas a ayudar?**

**Arcángel: no**

**París: ¿por qué?**

**Alexa: por que Arcángel no es un ser físico como nosotros... (no termina la frase)**

**Arcángel: ya que soy un espíritu. **

**Exclama terminando la frase de Alexa, para que después de lugar a un silencio frío el cual termina nuevamente con las palabras de Arcángel.**

**Arcángel: mas lo que dice Odett es cierto, sin embargo al renacer la familia de la luz tendrán que cuidar, no solo de Céfiro sino de todo el Universo**

**Alexa: es por eso que deben de pensar lo dos veces lo que van hacer, ya que este enorme peso caerá en ustedes 6**

**Los tres: "en nosotros 6"**

**Ascot: si ya que como se dijo antes, se reviviría el sistema del pilar pero en tres mujeres; las cuales su felicidad seria velada por ustedes. En si el sistema se reviviría, pero con eso todos esos errores se corregirían.**

**Con esto los chicos se quedan mirándose unos a otros por un momento, para después contestar al mismo tiempo.**

**Los tres: ¡ESTAMOS DISPUESTOS A TODO! ****(dicen con una gran firmeza)**

**Odett: si es así, Alexa y yo los guiaremos a donde están los espíritus**

**Ráfaga: ¿pero tenemos un problema?**

**Caldina: ¿cuál es?**

**Ráfaga: que si se va Guru Clef del palacio, el campo de fuerza que lo protege desaparecerá**

**En eso se oye una voz que proviene de la entrada; mientras que se oyen varios pasos que se acercan.**

**Vos: de eso nosotros nos encargaremos.**

**Todos al escuchar la vos voltean a la entrada la cual sus puertas están abiertas de par en par, dejando ver así como 6 siluetas van apareciendo de entre las oscuridades del pasillo, dibujando así una gran sorpresa en sus caras pues no ven a otros que a los 6 pilares (recuerden que el 7° es Odett y la 8° es Lucy)**

**Ascot: ¡KATSIKA!**

**Exclama al ver ya todos entrar por la puerta.**

**Katsika: pense que esto empeoraría, fue por eso que los invoque.**

**Rubén: ¿espero que no hayan pensado dejarnos fuera de la diversión? (en tono sarcástico)**

**Ascot: claro que no**

**Guru Clef: bienvenidos sean todos.**

**Exclama Guru Clef al verlos cruzar por el cuarto hasta donde esta Odett.**

**Dante: Emperatriz, hemos venido a presentar nuestra ayuda (dice incandose)**

**Odett: por favor no hagan eso... ****¡¡levántense!!**

**Rubén: eres la nueva paloma, deben de hacerlo.**

**Latís: y tu ¿por qué no?**

**Rubén: por que yo soy el consorte de la paloma; siempre fue mi destino, además siempre estaré alado de ella aun que ella lo niegue (dice mientras la mira seriamente)**

**París: entonces ¿saben lo que esta pasando?**

**Karuka: si, es por eso que nosotras mantendremos el castillo protegido**

**Jhon: en tanto nosotros mantendremos a las bestias lejos de aquí.**

**Odett: tengan cuidado, ya que las cosas están por empeorar.**

**Rubén: si, pero nosotros tenemos una ventaja.**

**Presea: ¿cuál es esa ventaja?**

**Rubén: pues que la familia de la Oscuridad no sabe, que la paloma imperial a resurgido nuevamente. **

**Y conforme terminaba estas palabras; Rubén crea en sus manos una diara con los 7 colores del arcoiris que los representa a cada uno de ellos, y la cual coloca en la cabeza de Odett, ocultando así su símbolo de la frente (recuerden que es una estrella blanca con una cruz en el centro).**

**Katsika: eso es cierto, así que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto, para bien de todos nosotros**

**De este modo, todos asienten con la cabeza; mas en ese momento la tierra nuevamente ruge, así como el cielo anunciando la llegada de la Oscuridad, con la cual va muriendo la luz del sol; del mismo modo que las flores comienzan a marchitarse, dejando así el paso libre a flores de tallo espinoso en espera que beber gotas de sangre y lagrimas.**

**Alexa: me temo que el tiempo esta empezando a corre (dice mientras baja la mirada)**

**Shara: es mejor que ya partan, y no se preocupen por lo demás que nosotros estamos aquí para eso.**

**Ascot: yo iré con ustedes.**

**Alexa: esta bien.**

**Arcángel: en ese caso, yo me adelantare a donde están los espíritus para anunciar su llegada.**

**Odett: gracias Arcángel**

**De esta forma Arcángel desaparece del cuarto así como llego; en tanto que Alexa, Ascot, Guru Clef, París, Latís y Odett se dirigían ala entrada del castillo, en donde comenzaría su camino para encontrar a los 3 espíritus de Eternia, sin embargo ya estando en la entrada, Guru Clef de disponía a usar su magia, cuando Alexa lo detiene.**

**Alexa: no.. (dice deteniéndolo del hombro)**

**Guru Clef: ¿no entiendo?**

**Odett: si usas tu magia para llevarnos volando, hasta aya, lo único que lograras es que los mismos espíritus nos alejen de ellos.**

**Ascot: Odett ¿tu sabias que esto pasaría?**

**Odett se queda callada y no contesta. Dejando así entender la respuesta.**

**París: ¿por qué no lo dijisteis?**

**Odett: por que si no hubiera callado el destino seria otro, y quizás Céfiro estaría destruido, y la familia de la luz jamas renacería y todo se perdería. ****Pues buscarían todos los medios de evitarlo para no afrontarlo.**

**Todos se quedan callados, ya que las palabras de ellas son verdad, mas el silencio es roto por Latís.**

**Latís: entonces... **

**El espadachín saca su espada, con la cual invoca a su corcel de negro pelaje, seguido después por Ascot quien también invoca a un corcel de grisáceo pelaje, en tanto Guru Clef, quien levanta su báculo invoca del mismo modo a dos corceles; Uno para el y otro para París, ambos del mismo color que el de Ascot, por otro lado Alexa, invoca el suyo de la misma manera que Latís, y del mismo color que el de el; Y por ultimo el de Odett quien ella lo invoca solo levantando su mano, mas a diferencia de los demás este sale del bosque, dicho corcel es blanco como la nieve y de suave pelaje.**

**Odett: es hora de irnos (dice montando su corcel)**

**Todos hacen lo mismo que ella, para así comenzar su gran aventura, en tanto las guerreras mágicas se encuentran inconscientes en distintos, cuartos dentro del palacio de la oscuridad; En tanto que la familia Oscura se encuentran en el cuarto principal. El cual esta iluminado por una gran esfera que esta en medio del salón, y debajo de el se logra ver como un elixir rojo brota de esa esfera.**

**Anciana: mis jóvenes príncipes, su venganza esta apunto de culminarse. (dice mientras que con una copa toma un poco del elixir que yace debajo de la esfera)**

**Arabi: así, es anciana**

**Farid: ¡hermano!**

**Arabi: ¿qué quieres? ****(en tono molesto)**

**Farid: los cefirianos salieron en busca de 3 espíritus de Eternia que yacen aquí**

**Arabi: ¿quiénes son?**

**Farid: es el mago, los dos espadachines, dos mujeres, y un sobreviviente de Eternia.**

**Karuko: mi señor, déjeme encargarme de eso.**

**Arabi: esta bien, y de paso tráeme a esos tres espíritus.**

**Karuko: enseguida mi señor. ****(haciendo una reverencia)**

**Arabi: Karuko... llévate a tus hermanas contigo... y recuerda lo que les pasara si fallan.**

**Karuko: Sí mi señor**

**Así las tres chicas salen del cuarto. Dejando a los tres soberanos solos con la anciana.**

**Arabi: no permitiremos que revivan ala familia de la luz (dice apretando su puño)**

**Así el joven príncipe, sale del cuarto molesto.**

**Farid: esa actitud no le queda. **

**Ghazali: pero tiene buenos planes**

**Farid: eso es cierto, ninguno de ellos a fallado hasta ahora.**

**Anciana: y si eso ocurriera, ustedes tres pueden usar su mayor poder.**

**Ghazali: ¿qué? Estas loca anciana, ni de loco me mezclaría con ellos, no gracias**

**Farid: lo mismo digo.**

**Anciana: nunca digan nunca**

**Ghazali: ya cállate, mejor me largo de aquí.**

**Así el joven de cabellos verdes y largos sale del cuarto para dirigirse ala habitación de la joven que escogió para que gobernara a su lado. Sin embargo al entrar ve que la cama esta vacía, por lo que con la vista recorre toda la habitación hasta encontrarla enfrente del ventanal.**

**Ghazali: veo que as despertado.**

**Anaís: ¿por qué causan tanto daño? (dice mirando a Céfiro hundida en la noche, en espera de la oscuridad total)**

**Ghazali: por que nos desaseemos de todo aquello que no nos sirve.**

**Anaís: ¿qué ganas con destruir planetas?**

**Ghazali: no nos interesa el planeta sino su gente.**

**Anaís: ¿por qué?**

**Ghazali: por sus almas**

**Anaís: ¿sus almas?**

**Ghazali: si, ya que de ellas nos alimentamos y obtener mas poder.**

**Anaís: eso es horrible.**

**Ghazali: solo es supervivencia**

**Anaís: si es así, ¿para que nos trajeron a mi y a mis amigas aquí?**

**Ghazali: ya lo sabes para que preguntas**

**Anaís: sabes que estamos casadas, y que aun que no lo estuviéramos, nunca nos uniríamos a ustedes.**

**Ghazali: tarde o temprano lo harás.**

**Anaís: acaso no comprendes que no lo aremos, no aremos cosas que hagan sufrir a la demás gente, además que nunca traicionaremos a nuestros corazones, es preferible morir que hacerlo.**

**Ghazali: no nos provoques.**

**Anaís: no lo hago.**

**Ghazali. Sabes que se están quedando solas, y que inclusive hasta sus maridos desaparecerán**

**Anaís: aun que eso ocurriera, no estaríamos solas, nos tenemos una ala otra**

**Ghazali: ¿QUÉ NECESITO HACER PARA QUE ENTIENDAS Y TE UNAS AMI? (exclama molesto y tomándola del brazo)**

**Anaís: Sabes que preferiríamos morir antes de hacer eso, además aun hay esperanza. (dice soltándose de el y regresando a mirar por el ventanal)**

**Ghazali: esperanza ¿en qué? Eternia no existe.**

**Anaís: esperanza en que suceda un milagro.**

**Ghazali suelta una carcajada.**

**Ghazali: eso nunca ha existido al igual que la fe o Dios**

**Anaís: para ti quizás no exista, pero para nosotras sí**

**Al terminar estas palabras el príncipe de cabellos verdes, cambia su semblante a uno de seriedad, mientras se dirige ala puerta, la cual no cruza hasta decir unas ultimas palabras.**

**Ghazali: ya veremos si vuestra esperanza, evita que maten a sus maridos **

**Al terminar estas palabras el joven sale del cuarto azotando la puerta, dejando así ala guerrera del viento, con preocupación por su amado; mientras que varios truenos y relámpagos surcaban los cielos.....**

**CONTINUARA.................**


	9. La nueva aventura

**_Capitulo 9: la aventura_**

**En alguna parte de lo que fue una ves las montañas de fuego... **

**París: esta cosa blanca es muy frrrrr...iiií..a**

**Odett: esta cosa blanca, se le conoce como nieve.**

**Latís: todo este clima extraño es a causa de la llegada de la oscuridad ¿verdad?**

**Alexa: (asiente con la cabeza)**

**Guru Clef: si no me equivoco; aquí eran las montañas de fuego. (dice mirando a su alrededor)**

**París: es cierto**

**En eso llegan a una parte del camino que es mas angosto y por lo que son forzados a dejar los caballos, para así seguir a pie. Mas ninguno se imagino que los podrían estar vigilando desde las montañas flotantes.**

**Karuko: vaya que son osados. (dice mientras ven una imagen de los chicos)**

**Cielo: tienes razón, pero me pregunto; ¿cuánto frío aguantaran?**

**Lea: ¿qué tienes mente?**

**Cielo: ya veras...**

**Al terminar estas palabras la joven se voltea en dirección a donde están nuestros amigos, para después comenzar con su plan.**

**Cielo: **

**_Celay, neviere, formu ciel_**

**_Delau, viesta forzum.._**

**Conforme mas repetía estas palabras, se comenzaba a formar varias nubes grises en donde se encontraban nuestros amigos; de las cuales empezaron a caer copos de nieve, causando así mas frío a los jóvenes.**

**París: ¡ODIO LA NIEVE! (exclama mientras lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no se hundiese en ella)**

**Odett: París, no tratéis ir sobre ella, mejor ábrete camino en ella.**

**París: esta bien.**

**En eso la caída de nieve comienza a convertirse en una ventisca. La cual a cada momento parecía tomar mas fuerza.**

**Alexa: ¡ESTO ES EXTRAÑO! (gritando pues en la ventisca apenas se podían escuchar sus voces)**

**Ascot: ¡ES CIERTO, ESTA TORMENTA NO PARECE NORMAL!**

**París: ¡ENTONCES, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ALGUIEN LA ESTA PROVOCANDO!**

**Alexa: ¡ASI ES!**

**La tormenta ya había tomado una gran fuerza; lo que provoco que los jóvenes se detuvieran, pues dicho suceso no les permitía seguir el camino, solo el juntarse, para permanecer juntos, mas el mago (Guru Clef) toma su báculo, con el cual se dirige ala orilla del desfiladero de donde se encontraban, para dar frente ala persona que les impedía el paso.**

**Cielo: ¿Conque quieres pelea?... bueno.. entonces eso tendrás **

**Exclama mientras ve el desafío del mago, el cual levanta su báculo en dirección de donde proviene la tormenta..**

**Guru Clef: ****Praesidium ex malus...**

**Se escucha susurrar a Guru Clef; quien da frente ante Cielo, la cual por su parte no esta dispuesta a dejarse vencer, por lo que hace arreciar mas dicha tormenta; mas Guru Clef toma la decisión de detenerla, por lo que no se deja doblegar por el frío, que comienza a cubrir a sus amigos, cada ves mas y mas; cosa que se percata el mago, dejando ver que es tiempo de terminar dicha batalla. Aun que por parte de Cielo, no parece que así sea, sin embargo dicha mujer pierde la concentración al sentir una presencia poderosa la cual desaparece al instante, dando así la victoria al mago.**

**Cielo: ¡MALDICION!**

**Lea: ¿qué paso? (dice sentada enfrente de ella)**

**Cielo: no sé con exactitud pero sentí la presencia de alguien fuerte.**

**Karuko: ¿descubristeis quien era?**

**Cielo: no; pero fue demasiado fuerte, para que perdiera mi concentración. (dice sobándose una muñeca)**

**Lea: no será que no quieres aceptar que perdisteis con el débil del mago???**

**Cielo: CÁLLATE**

**Lea: como quieras, pero yo no fallare**

**Karuko: ¿qué piensas hacer?**

**Lea: ¿no te imaginas? (mientras crea una esfera negra en sus manos)**

**Karuko: ya veo...**

**Lea:**

**_Invoco a los 5 espadachines eternos encerrados por su ambición_**

**_En los confines de las oscuridades de las almas perdidas_**

**_Escuchad este llamado que les hago,_**

**_Escuchad las ordenes que les doy, _**

**_Y no descanséis hasta que cumplan su misión._**

**En eso de la esfera oscura que tenia en sus manos; salen 5 sombra negras que van tomando forma de los espadachines con armaduras negras, los cuales se arrodillan ante Lea.**

**Lea: vallan y destruyan aquellos que osan desafiarnos, al tratar de revivir ala familia de la luz y no descansen hasta que los destruyan.**

**Al terminar estas palabras los 5 jinetes se paran de donde estaban hincados, y caminan al mismo son al pie de las montañas flotantes, en donde 5 corceles negros comienzan a surgir de diversas sombras que hay en el lugar, para después reunirse al pie de la montaña donde salen sus amos, los cuales los montan de inmediato, para salir así en busca de aquellos que intentan salvar Céfiro. **

**Lea: ellos se encargaran de los molestos bichos (dice al ver a los jinetes partir)**

**Karuko: en ese caso, vayamos por la otra razón a la que nos enviaron aquí.**

**Cielo: ok**

**Así las tres chicas desaparecen de la escena, mientras que los jinetes se alejan del lugar en busca de su presa. En tanto nuestros amigos aun estaban en las montañas cubiertas de nieve.**

**Guru Clef: ¿todos están bien?**

**Latís: si (dice sacudiéndose la nieve)**

**Ascot: si**

**Guru Clef: y ¿ustedes? (dice mirando a Alexa y a Odett)**

**Alexa: nosotras estamos bien**

**Odett: falta París (dice mirando a todos lados)**

**En eso una explosión de nieve surge en medio de todos, y de la cual sale París, todo rojo por el frío.**

**Alexa: ¿estas bien?**

**París: DETESTO LA NIEVE; nunca me va agradar (dice mientras se sacude la nieve, como perrito)**

**Ascot: ok, pero ya cálmate ¿quieres?**

**París: lo dices así de simple por que ya te acostumbrasteis (dice mirando fríamente)**

**Alexa: debemos seguir (exclama dando fin ala platica de Ascot y París)**

**Odett: ella tiene razón, ya que no tardaran en hacer otro intento para detenernos.**

**Latís: entonces será bueno ir río abajo**

**París: pero donde habrá un río**

**Latís: escucha.**

**Todos se quedan callados por un momento mientras que una brisa fresca comienza a sentirse, así como el suave sonido del correr del agua se escucha.**

**Alexa: tienes razón es un río.**

**Guru Clef: entonces que esperamos; vayamos río abajo como dice Latís.**

**De este modos los chicos se ponen en marcha en dirección al río; en donde construyen una balsa para todos, para así bajar por el caudaloso río azulado, sin imaginarse que 5 seres andaban en su busca para darles fin a sus vidas; por otro lado en el palacio de cristal de Céfiro; nuestros amigos los pilares siguen en sus constante lucha por proteger el palacio.**

**Dante: ¡¡¡ TORMENTA DE FUEGO!!!**

**Miles de llamaradas salen de su mano, destruyendo a varias bestias.**

**Jhon: ¡¡TORMENTA ELECTRICA!! (exclama mientras señala con su espada a otros moustros)**

**Dante: están aumentando la cantidad de bestias (le susurra a Jhon y Rubén quienes están a espaldas de el)**

**Rubén: no solo eso... mira!! (señala el suelo donde hay una grieta; la cual no tarda en cerrarse)**

**Dante: esto esta empeorando a cada momento... ¡¡¡LLAMAS DE VALOR!!! (varias llamas azules convierten en cenizas alas bestias)**

**Jhon: si esto sigue así, las chicas no aguantaran mucho**

**Rubén: es por eso que debemos alejar a oscuridad lo mas posible del castillo... ¡¡¡ ECLIPSE ESTELAR!!!**

**Varias luces cumbren el castillo así como gran territorio que lo rodea, el cual se ilumina, desapareciendo así todo ser maligno que estuviera dentro de la circunferencia. En tanto que en el cuarto donde esta guardado el símbolo del pilar: las chicas se encuentran orando sobre el agua cristalina que rodea dicho emblema mágico; el cual brilla a todo su esplendor, mientras que el agua yace en calma, y eso debido a que no siente amenaza alguna hacia la corona, ni a Céfiro, por parte de ellas; si no lo contrario, ya que dicho liquido puro, siente como las jóvenes oran por proteger esta tierra, así como a su gente, de aquella maldad que los acecha. **

**Shara: por favor apresúrense (exclama en su mente; ya que sus ojos están cerrados)**

**Karuka: no te preocupes... todo saldrá bien (responde al llamado de su amiga mentalmente; mientras abre los ojos y la mira)**

**Shara: ... (solo mira a los ojos a Karuka con algo de extrañes)**

**Karuka: recuerda que en estos momentos esteramos entrelazadas con la corona, por lo tanto escuchamos nuestros pensamientos (dice cerrando nuevamente los ojos)**

**Shara: lo siento (responde con una mirada triste)**

**Karuka: no te preocupes; yo también estoy preocupada por ellos (tratando de animar a su amiga y abriendo nuevamente sus ojos)**

**Katsika: es cierto todos los estamos (dice abriendo los ojos al igual que las demás) pero recuerden que ellos confían en nosotros para ayudarlos a retener los mas posible la destrucción de Céfiro, así como mantener a salvo el palacio con su gente.**

**Karuka y Shara: es cierto.**

**Katsika: por lo tanto lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir con nuestro deber y orar por que todo salga bien**

**Ambas chicas asiente con la cabeza al oír la voz de Katsika, para después poner mas de si, ya que todos cuentan con ellas. En tanto nuestros amigos; ya habían bajado de las montañas congelantes, hasta donde esta el caudaloso río, el cual los lleva a un bosque que desconocía completamente; ya que tenia una apariencia lúgubre. (*recuerden que habían construido una balsa para viajar por el río)**

**Ascot: este lugar a cambiado mucho desde la ultima ves que estuve aquí. **

**París: ¿reconoces el lugar?**

**Ascot: es el bosque del sol y la luna; el lugar que posee mas magia de Céfiro.**

**Alexa: ¿bosque del sol y la luna? (con cara de que raro)**

**Guru Clef: sele llama así por que es el único lugar donde puedes ver el sol y la luna sin que sea un eclipse.**

**Alexa: ...**

**Ascot: aquí es donde los animales místicos nacen, ya que también era uno de los lugares mas puros.**

**Alexa: pues ya no parece muy puro (exclama mientras ve a su alrededor)**

**Mas en ese momento se escucha un relinchar del otro lado del río, lo cual llama la atención de nuestros jóvenes aventureros; sin embargo Odett palidece al ver de quien se trataba. Por lo que alerta a su compañeros.**

**Odett: ¡¡¡CORRAN!!!**

**Exclama con todas sus fuerzas al ver como los seres cruzan el río sin dificultad**

**Odett: ¡¡¡CORRAN!!!**

**Grita nuevamente mientras se pone a correr al igual que los demás, mientras que dicho jinetes salen del río y comienzan a persegirlos a toda velocidad. Con la intención de darle fin a su existencia.**

**Alexa: ¡¡ VAMOS!! ¡¡VAMOS!! ¡NO MIREN ATRÁS!**

**París: ¿POR QUÉ NO HACEMOS FRENTE?**

**Odett: NO PODREMOS CON ELLOS!!**

**París: ¿POR QUÉ NO?**

**Odett: NO ES MOMENTO DE EXPLICAR SOLO HAS LO QUE TE DECIMOS.**

**Odett al ver que sus perseguidores se están acercando, toma una decisión drástica.**

**Odett: ¡ECONDANSE DONDE PUEDAN! ¡PERO NO USEN MAGIA! ¡HAGAN LO QUE HAGAN NO USEN MAGIA! (exclama mientras se deja caer dentro de un hueco cubierto de hojas)**

**Al terminar dichas palabras; todos hacen al momento lo que les dijo; mas cuando llegaron los jinetes al lugar, un silencio escalofriante invadió el sitio, en donde los seres oscuros aun permanecían ya que buscaban algún inicio de ellos; lo que fuera, una rama quebrada, huellas o inclusive rastro de magia, pues sabina que no podían estar lejos de ahí, es por eso que deciden desmontar y sacar sus espadas, lo que provoca que Latís, sacara la suya, haciendo que olvidara la advertencia que les dio el pilar de cristal (recuerden que la espada de Latís usa magia) provocando así que los espadachines negros descubrieran a Latís, causando de este modo el inicio de una ardua batalla. Como también que los demás salieran de su escondite para apoyar a su colega, pero por desgracia la pelea aun era desigual, pues por mas que los destruyeran, estos se regeneraban una y otra ves, por lo que nuestros amigos comenzaron a cansarse cada vez mas y mas. Y cuando ya todo parecía perdido, otro relinchar se escucha en el bosque, llamando la atención de todos, para dejar ver así que a lo lejos un grupo de unicornios de blanco pelaje y de gran linaje que se acercaban a toda prisa. Lo cual permite a Alexa, ver la intención de dichos seres. Pues ve como los unicornios pasan en medio de ellos, espantando a los jinetes para dar así tiempo para que los monten y sacarlos de ese apuro.**

**Alexa: ¡TODOS SUBAN A LOS UNICORNIOS! ¡DEPRISA!**

**Nadie titubea ante la orden de Alexa, por lo que cada quien sube a un unicornio, sin perder tiempo, ya que estos al sentir que ya están arriba de ellos, salen disparados de hay, con nuestros amigos en sus lomos, mas los jinetes llaman nuevamente a sus corceles negros para darles persecución, ya que no piensan dejarlos ir tan fácilmente. **

**Odett: Gracias por salvarnos (mientras va sobre el loma del unicornio)**

**Unicornio: aun no me des las gracias. Que aun no estamos salvo hasta que los llevemos con las hadas**

**Odett: ¿hadas?**

**Unicornio: ellos sabían que pasarían por aquí**

**Odett: pero dime ¿cómo sabían que pasaríamos por aquí?**

**Unicornio: un enviado llego y dijo que un grupo de valientes irían a revivir ala familia de la luz..... (en eso brinca un obstáculo, y después continua).. pero necesitarían un refugio para pasar la noche, pues lo mas seguro es que los estarían persiguiendo, fue por eso que nos enviaron a buscarlos.**

**Odett: ya veo... te lo agradezco**

**En eso una flecha pasa cercas del rostro de Odett, lo cual alarma a todos, pues seguida de esa flecha llegan muchas mas en varias dirección pero todas con un mismo fin.**

**París: ESTAS PERSONAS SON MUY INSISTENTES!!!!**

**Alexa: ES CIERTO, PERO ESTA SITUACIÓN NO ME GUSTA!!!! (exclama mientras ve hacia atrás)**

**Unicornio de Alexa: diles que se sujeten ya que el camino será mas brusco de aquí en adelante.**

**Alexa hace caso al unicornio**

**Alexa: ¡TODOS AFERRENCE A SUS UNICORNIOS!**

**Al decir estas palabras todos se aferren a sus unicornios quienes comienzan a correr mas fuerte, saltando todo aquel obstáculo que se le presenta, dejando solo ver el brillo de su pelaje que los hace parecer miles de estrellas que se desvanecen el bosque; por lo cual a los jinetes se les complica seguirlos, pero eso no les impedía ver por donde se dirigían, ocasionando así que los unicornios tomara una determinación definitiva para perderlos, aun que eso significaría que tal ves uno de ellos no logre llegar, mas valía la pena, es así que el grupo se divide por distintos caminos, logrando así perder a sus perseguidores. Otorgándoles un respiro, mas deciden dejar un tiempo para estar seguros de perderlos y poder reunirse nuevamente en el punto de encuentro que los unicornios ya tenían previsto. Y ese era ala orilla de un lago en forma de luna llena. En donde los primero en llegar son Ascot y su unicornio.**

**Ascot: gracias por su ayuda (dice bajando del unicornio)**

**Unicornio de Ascot: fue un honor (responde mientras voltea a ver a Ascot)**

**En eso llegan Alexa y su unicornio, con el cual estaban platicando.**

**Alexa: pero dime ¿cómo sabían que pasaríamos por aquí?**

**Ascot: en eso ella tiene razón**

**De pronto se oye la voz de su amiga quien llega al lugar.**

**Odett: Arcángel anuncio nuestra llegada a este lugar....**

**Latís: y pidió asilo para nosotros en el valle de las hadas (completa mientras llega atrás de Odett)**

**Guru Clef: y ellos fueron quienes enviaron a los unicornios a ayudarnos, ya que sintieron como los jinetes desde las montañas, nos seguían. (prosigue llegando junto con París y sus respectivos unicornios)**

**París: es por eso que les debemos la vida, ya que nos salvo de esos jinetes.... lo cual me recuerda... (mirando a Alexa y a Odett) creo que nos deben una explicación de lo que sucedió pues me dio la impresión de que ustedes sabían quienes eran ellos.**

**Alexa: yo no se mucho sobre ellos, solo se que son malos, y que son espadachines ya muertos.**

**París: ¿espadachines muertos?**

**Odett: si, ellos eran espadachines de Eternia, de los mejores, pues como todos sabían, aya todos los espadachines saben usar magia; así como la espada, sin embargo esos espadachines los cegó su ambición de poder, ocasionando así la tracción a los suyos, como el vender su alma por poder, lo cual causo su perdición y ahora vagan si poder descansar....**

**Conforme ella pronunciaba las palabras se podían ver las imágenes del relato en las aguas del lago, mas al terminar el relato, uno de los unicornios siente a los espadachines quienes se acercan, por lo que prosigue.**

**Unicornio de Odett: será mejor que entren al reino de las hadas, ya que esos espadachines están cercas**

**París: ¿pero como entraremos a ese reino?**

**Unicornio de Guru Clef: ¿ven ese árbol que esta en medio del lago?**

**Todos asiente con la cabeza.**

**Unicornio de París: caminen sin temor sobre las aguas, hasta el árbol el cual deben atravesar. Ya que esa es la puerta.**

**París: y ¿si tenemos temor? (dice con cara de niño chiquito)**

**Alexa: te caerás por lógica (dice en tono sarcástico)**

**París: perdona por preguntar (exclama respondiéndole a Alexa)**

**En eso interrumpe el unicornio de Guru Clef.**

**Unicornio de Guru Clef: será mejor que entren, ya que se están acercando (interrumpiendo así la lucha de miradas de Alexa y París)**

**Guru Clef: ¿pero ustedes?**

**Unicornio de Latís: no se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien, además nos encargaremos de alejarlos de aquí lo mas lejos posible.**

**Latís: gracias nuevamente**

**Unicornio de Guru Clef: váyanse ya.**

**De este modo los jóvenes comienzan a entrar uno a uno al reino de las hadas. Mientras que los unicornios comienzan a preparase para la nueva persecución, pues no se van del lugar hasta que el ultimo de los jóvenes entra al árbol. Ya estando todos dentro los místicos animales comienzan a relinchar lo cual llama la atención de los espadachines quienes van tras ellos, pensando que nuestros amigos aun están con ellos. Permitiendo así, lograr el objetivo que se habían propuesto. En tanto los jóvenes yacen dentro del reino de las hadas, lo cual sorprende a todos, pues nunca se imaginaron ver un lugar así, en donde el agua es tan cristalina como el cristal, y donde se pueden oír melodías en el aire, como también el armonioso equilibrio entre las hadas y la naturaleza, que se podía ver, en si era un lugar mágico que no se pueden describir con palabras. En eso se visualiza una joven de cabellos azulados y de vestimenta rosa que da la bienvenida a los chicos.**

**Vos: bienvenidos sean (dice con una reverencia)**

**Guru Clef: gracias Primavera**

**Primavera: los estabamos esperando. (exclama mientras mira a Latís) **

**París: has crecido Primavera (pues vea ala joven de su tamaño)**

**Primavera: no príncipe París, en si ustedes empequeñecieron a nuestro tamaño al entrar al reino de las hadas, pero no se preocupen, pues en cuanto salgan recuperaran su estatura original.**

**París: ya veo**

**Primavera: pero síganme, los guiare a donde están la reina Titania y el rey Oberon.**

**Todos asiente con la cabeza para después seguir ala joven de cabellos azul, quien los guía hasta la presencia de los soberanos de ese gran reino, mas todo este tiempo no le quitaba la mirada a Latís quien ya se había percatado de eso, mas sintió que no era el momento de hablar, fue entonces cuando llegaron ala entrada del salón principal.**

**Primavera: hemos llegado.**

**La joven abre la puerta de par en par para dejarles el camino libre a nuestros amigos.**

**Reina Titania: ¡los estabamos esperando!**

**Ascot: gracias por la bienvenida su majestad.**

**Rey Oberon: ¿estuvo muy difícil su camino?**

**Alexa: un poco**

**Guru Clef: gracias por la ayuda que nos ha prestado**

**Rey Oberon: es lo menos que podemos hacer por aquellos que portan la esperanza.**

**Al terminar estas palabras, todas las hadas se inclinan ante los presentes; incluyendo a primavera quien ya había madurado desde la boda de Lucy y Latís, mas no se había olvidado de aquella persona que le robo su corazón.**

**Latís: no es necesario que haga eso.**

**Rey Oberon: es necesario ante aquellas personas que quieren ser protectores de la luz de la esperanza**

**Guru Clef: ¿protectores?**

**En eso Ascot interrumpe**

**Ascot: el se refiere ala familia de la luz, ya que esta familia es la encargada de proteger la luz de la esperanza.**

**Rey Oberon: eso es cierto**

**En eso la reina Titania ve el interior de Odett en donde ve su pasado, presente y futuro; lo cual la entristece un poco.**

**Reina Titania: sois una persona muy sensible, para poseer un gran valor, es cierto que soy muy distinta a todo ser, mas eso no significa que dejes de ser una persona. **

**Odett no comprende las palabras de la reina por lo que permanece callada.**

**Rey Oberon: deben estar muy cansados, es por eso que tenemos listas sus recamaras por si gustan descansar.**

**Latís: gracias**

**Reina Titania: Primavera los guiara a sus habitaciones**

**Rey Oberon: en las recamaras hay comida y agua pues también han de estar muy hambrientos y sedientos, además deben de recuperar energía pues su camino aun es largo.**

**Odett: eso aremos, gracias**

**En eso Primavera les enseña el camino, mas antes de retirarse, Guru Clef da las gracias nuevamente, para después salir con los demás: pues ya en la noche cuando todos yacían dormidos en sus respectivos cuartos, una sombra camina por los pasillos, hasta llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba el espadachín de Céfiro que yacía en un sueño profundo, el cual es interrumpido, por la presencia de la sombra la cual reconoce, haciendo abrir los ojos.**

**Latís: no deberías estar aquí... Primavera**

**Primavera: no debería... mas lo estoy**

**Exclama mientras se sienta ala orilla de la cama. Lo cual provoca que el joven se del el parón, sentándose de este modo del otro lado de la cama.**

**Latís: a ¿qué as venido?**

**Primavera: solo quería estar contigo como antes lo estabamos.**

**Latís: sabes que eso ya no puede ser**

**Primavera: es cierto todo por culpa de esa chiquilla**

**Latís se molesta al escuchar hablar así a Primavera.**

**Latís: tu sabias que conocería a Lucy y lo que pasaría**

**Primavera: es cierto, nosotras tenemos el don de ver el futuro, por lo tanto lo sabia, pero busque todas las maneras de evitarlo, y aun así falle.**

**Latís: fallasteis por que tus sentimientos no eran sinceros**

**Primavera: mis sentimientos fueron mas sinceros que nunca. (dice abrazando por detrás a Latís)**

**Latís: sabes que siempre voy a amar a Lucy. (exclama mientras mira ala pared)**

**Primavera se llena de rabia al escuchar las palabras de Latís.**

**Primavera: ¡LUCY! ¡LUCY! ¿QUÉ TIENE ELLA QUE YO NO TENGA?**

**Latís: tu misma lo has dicho**

**Primavera se queda callada por unos momentos para tranquilizarse, y poder hacer un intento mas.**

**Primavera: deberías olvidarla mi amado Latís, tu sabes que ella no regresara, nadie regresa de las oscuridades **

**Replica mientras se pone de frente a el, dispuesta a besarlo y hacer otras cosas con tal de obtener lo que quiere, sin embargo antes de que tocara los labios del joven, este pronuncia unas palabras con suma tranquilidad y firmeza, mientras cierra sus ojos.**

**Latís: tu no me amas**

**Primavera: ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? Si yo siempre estuve a tu lado y esta noche me estoy entregando a ti!!!**

**Latís: es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que me amas, mas bien estarías confundiendo los sentimientos de tu corazón.**

**Primavera: ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡YO SI TE AMO! (dice tapándose los oídos)**

**Latís: cuando amas a una persona, buscas su felicidad, aun que eso signifique que es alado de otra persona.**

**Primavera: ¡NO ES CIERTO! (se arrincona en una esquina con los iodos tapados)**

**Latís: primavera yo fui feliz cuando estuvimos juntos, fuisteis la que confío en mi, desde un principio. Me ayudasteis cuando mas lo necesite, y te lo agradezco. Ya que te convertisteis en mi mejor amiga. Mi hermana que velo por mi, hasta el día en que conocí ala persona de mi vida. **

**Mientras dice estas palabras el espadachín se acera a donde esta la joven asustada y temerosa de la verdad. Por lo que la abraza con un sentimiento de calidez, de ternura, lo cual hace comprender a la hada lo que realmente siente.**

**Primavera: Latís yo.... (no termina pues el joven la interrumpe)**

**Latís: yo no puedo decirte que es amor de amistad y que es amor de pareja, pues no hay palabras para expresarlo, solo puedes sentirlo tu misma en tu alma y corazón, y veras como son dos cosas distintas.**

**Al terminar estas palabras Primavera ve a los ojos de Latís por un momento y comprende lo que el quiere decir, así como siente la diferencia de los sentimientos, por lo que asiente con la cabeza en señal de que entendió sus palabras, así como el error que estaba cometiendo.**

**Primavera: tienes razón, he cometido una gran falta, y espero que me perdones.**

**Latís: yo no veo que hay perdona.**

**Primavera suelta una pequeña sonrisa, por las suaves palabras de Latís.**

**Primavera: bueno... creo que es hora de irme, tu debes descansar, pues mañana tienes un largo viaje. (dirijiendose ala puerta)**

**Latís: si**

**Primavera: espero encontrar algún día una forma de enmendar mi error **

**Dicho esto la joven sale de la habitación dejando al joven en la soledad de la habitación.**

**Latís: Lucy **

**Susurra mientras se acuesta nuevamente en la cama. En donde cae en un profundo sueño: mientras nuestra hada busca la forma de enmendar su error, y lo logra, pues ala mañana siguiente cuando todos estaban reunidos para partir del puerto del reino, la joven llega con los emperadores.**

**Rey Oberon: veo con agrado que han recuperado sus fuerzas.**

**Guru Clef: si su majestad y le estamos agradecidos.**

**Rey Oberon: no tienes por que**

**Reina Titania: este bote los sacara del reino de las hadas y los guiara hasta la selva de las verdades, en donde tendrán que seguir a pie su viaje.**

**Odett: gracias reina Titania.**

**Es en ese momento cuando Primavera interrumpe con algunos objetos.**

**Primavera: su majestad no olvide los obsequios.**

**Reina Titania: es cierto Primavera.**

**De este modo la hada le entrega a cada uno un pequeño morral.**

**Reina Titania: ese morral que Primavera les esta entregando en estos momentos, contiene polvos de Hada, consérvelos, pues puede que les sean útiles en su camino.**

**Latís: gracias (mientras toma el morral que le da Primavera)**

**Primavera: gracias a ti.**

**En eso la reina saca de su ropaje un frasco de cristal el cual se lo entrega a Odett.**

**Reina Titania: esta agua es de nuestra perla del cielo, el cual es muy apreciada, cuídale, pues al final te dará la paz que necesitas.**

**Odett: gracias (mientras guarda el frasco)**

**Alexa: bueno, creo que es hora de irnos**

**Ascot: tienes razón.**

**De este modos los chicos suben al bote el cual los lleva río abajo, con suma tranquilidad y sin peligro alguno, al menos por el momento, pues no muy lejos de hay, el mal aun recorre todos los rincones del bosque en busca de su presa la cual no están dispuesto a dejar muy fácilmente.....**

**CONTINUARA.....**

**Notas del autor:**

**Espero que les aya gustado la historia... y si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, etc. Serán bienvenidas**


	10. El comienzo de la prueba

**Capitulo 10: el comienzo de la prueba**

**Nuestros amigos habían viajado todo el día en el bote, por lo que ya estaban algo fastidiados, mas en ese momento el bote se detiene al pie de una montaña lo cual le extraña a todos. Ya que al poner el primer pie en suelo firme, una gran bruma comienza a cubrir el lugar.**

**París: vaya hasta que llegamos... (en eso mira a su alrededor y se percata de que no están en ninguna selva) pero... ¿en donde estamos?**

**Alexa: no lo sé (exclama mientras ve a su alrededor)**

**Ascot: Guru Clef.. ¿Habías llegado antes hasta aquí?**

**Guru Clef: la verdad no, sin embargo se cuentan muchas leyendas de este lugar**

**Alexa: entonces quieres decir ¿qué muy pocos han llegado hasta aquí?**

**Guru Clef: así es**

**París: pues, sea lo que sea, no parece que estemos en una selva. (pues mira solo bosque)**

**Odett: quizás aquí es donde esta la puerta para entrar a dicha selva. ¿No crees?**

**Latís: en ese caso debemos buscarla**

**En eso Ascot se percata de que hay algo incrustado en la superficie de la montaña lo cual llama su atención.**

**Ascot: ¡miren! (dice señalando y dirijiendose al resplandor que visualizaba)**

**Guru Clef: ¿qué es?**

**Pregunta mientras va a tras de Ascot al igual que los demás, quienes se sorprende al ver que dicho resplandor no es otro que un espejo, en el cual se reflejan ellos mismos, pero de una manera muy distinta, lo cual les extraña; pues es como si se reflejara la apariencia futura de nuestros amigos; París, con una vestimenta en tonos verdes y blancos, así como con un símbolo en su frente el cual desconoce y en su mano derecha portaba una espada blanca que al movimiento se podía escuchar un delicado sonido; por otro lado Latís se encontraba vestido completamente de blanco, así como el mango de su espada había cambiado de tonos negros y grises a tonos blancos y dorados, y de igual manera que París poseía un símbolo, en tanto que Guru Clef, vestía en tonos blancos y morados, y del mismo modo poseía un símbolo, mas en esta ocasión en ves de tener su báculo en la mano, tenia una espada al igual que los demás, pero a diferencia de las otras, esta estaba hecha de plata. **

**Guru Clef: esto es... el espejo del alma (susurra mientras mira con detenimiento el espejo)**

**Ascot: ¿espejo del alma?**

**Latís: según la leyenda, este espejo refleja el futuro de tu alma**

**Ascot: el futuro de nuestras almas!!**

**Exclama Ascot, mientras que ve su reflejo, el cual no es muy distinto a si mismo, ya que la única diferencia es que se puede reflejar sus alas, demostrando así, la verdad que ya se sabe. Aun que no se podía decir lo mismo de las jóvenes que les acompaña. Pues su reflejo es muy distinto al de los demás, una por que el reflejo de Alexa no existe, y el de Odett no es otra que la de una paloma rodeada de luz, lo cual extraña a todos, pero no les da tiempo de preguntar pues el semblante de Odett vuelve al palidecer al sentir a los jinetes, los cuales los tiene rodeados.**

**París: ¡DEMONIOS!**

**Replica con coraje y un gran sentimiento de prepotencia, al ver como los tienen rodeados, sin poder escapar; sin embargo por la misma reacción Odett sé hacia para atrás, muy lentamente, hasta que tropieza y cae atravesando el espejo.**

**Alexa: ¡ODETT!**

**Mientras va tras ella atravesando del mismo modo el espejo, lo cual todos imitan sin pensarlo dos veces.**

**Alexa: ¿estas bien?**

**Odett: Sí.. Creo.. ****ahuch (dice sobándose)**

**Guru Clef: esto.. Es una cueva.**

**Latís: al parecer el espejo escondía esta entrada**

**Ascot: miren!! (dice señalando el interior de la cueva)**

**París: vaya esto si resulto ser la entrada ala selva**

**En eso un gran estruendo se escucha atrás de ellos, lo cual los hace reaccionar pues piensan que los jinetes también entraron, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, ya que dichos seres, se encontraban golpeando el espejo tratando de entrar.**

**Latís: al parecer ellos no pueden entrar. **

**Ascot: eso debe ser por que el espejo no permite entrar el mal**

**En eso el cristal comienza a cuartearse poco a poco.**

**Alexa: pues al parecer no soporta tanto el mal(dice en tono sarcástico)**

**París: ¿cuánto crees que aguante el espejo?**

**Odett: no lo sé, pero por si las dudas, Alexa, Ascot y yo; Nos quedaremos a retenerlo lo más posible.**

**Guru Clef: en ese caso nosotros también nos quedaremos.**

**París: cierto, ya que ustedes no podrán solos con ellos.**

**Latís asiente con la cabeza, mientras toma el mango la espada**

**Alexa: no... ustedes deben seguir... (deteniendo a Latís)**

**Ascot: ya que a llegado la hora para que demuestren ser dignos de despertar ala familia de la Luz (completa la frase de Alexa)**

**Odett: sabemos que a lo mejor no podremos con ellos, pero al menos los habremos alejado lo suficiente de aquí, como para que completen su misión.**

**Ascot: ella tiene razón, recuerden que no solo Céfiro depende de ustedes ahora, sino también el universo..**

**Con estas palabras los chicos se quedan callados por un momento, para después proseguir.**

**Latís: esta bien, iremos.**

**Guru Clef: solo prométanos que sobrevivirán**

**Alexa: de eso tenlo por seguro**

**Ascot: ya que no piensen que se libraran tan fácil mente de nosotros (en tono sarcástico)**

**París: en ese caso; no tardamos.**

**Con estas palabras se despide el joven de cabellos verdes, el cual junto con sus dos amigos comienzan a internarse en la selva misteriosa que brilla en su esplendor dentro de la cueva.**

**Odett: vallan amigos míos y cumplan su destino.**

**Susurra mientras los ve partir, hasta que los pierde de vista.**

**Ascot: bueno chicas, es hora de hacer nuestra parte (exclama volteándose a donde están los jinetes, mientras saca sus alas de ángel)**

**Alexa: yo estoy lista (responde con firmeza mientras saca también sus alas)**

**Odett: igual yo (haciendo lo mismo que ellos)**

**En eso se rompe el cristal que retenía a los seres malignos, los cuales al entrar son derrumbados por Ascot.**

**Ascot: si nos quieren deberán atraparnos!!!! (dice mientras tumba al ultimo, para salir de hay)**

**Con esto provoca el comienzo de una nueva persecución, mas en esta ocasión nuestros amigos tenían un poco de ventaja, pues iban por los cielos.**

**Odett: ¿van tras de nosotros?**

**Alexa mira hacia atrás y después responde.**

**Alexa: Sí, y muy de cercas**

**Ascot: será mejor separarnos.**

**Alexa: Sí, es una buena idea.**

**Odett: y si encuentran la forma de destruirlos, avisen**

**Los dos: Ok**

**De este modo cuando llegan a una roca en forma de águila, se separan, por distintos caminos, provocando que los jinetes hagan lo mismo. Dos tras Alexa, uno tras Odett y los otros dos tras Ascot, quien buscaba los caminos más difíciles de seguir por tierra, lo que provoco que el caminar de los jinetes se hiciera mas lento, pero eso no evito que dichos seres usaran otros medios que el joven no esperaba, es mas ni se los imaginaba, pues el volaba con mucha agilidad hasta que una flecha le roza el brazo hiriendo, y poniéndolo alerta ala vez ya que enseguida una lluvia de flechas comenzó a surgir, cerrándole el paso, ya que dicho suceso no le permitía avanzar, es mas una de esas flechas paso por el morral que contenía los polvos de hadas, provocando que dicha especie cayera, cubriendo a los jinetes negros causándoles un gran dolor, que los obligaba a gritar con desesperación, Y más aun cuando los cuerpos comenzaron a convertirse en árboles poco a poco: En tanto que Ascot presenciaba tal suceso desde los cielos, pues no quería correr el riesgo de ser atrapado, por lo que se queda en el aire hasta que ve que solo quedan dos frondosos arboles cerezos.**

**Ascot: ¿Conque el polvo de hadas los encarcela en arboles?**

**Se pregunta a sí mismo mientras camina alrededor del árbol, el cual toca y ve que en verdad sé a convertido en una planta, de pronto recuerda que sus amigas aun son perseguidas por los jinetes restantes, por lo que toma el poco polvo de hadas que queda y va en busca de ellas a toda prisa, con la preocupación de que algo malo les aya pasado; y no era para mas, pues ala primera en encontrar es a Alexa quien yacía encadenada, tanto de pies, manos, como de sus alas para que no escape. Por lo que en esta ocasión decide bajar a las copas de los arboles, para que sea más fácil de atrapar a sus enemigos, quienes no se han percatado de su presencia, sin embargo la que si ya se dio cuenta fue Alexa, quien logra visualizarlo entre el follaje del bosque, por lo que Ascot le hace la señal de que no diga nada, ni de razón de que hay alguien aquí, lo cual nuestra amiga entiende ala perfección y se queda en la pose que estaba antes de la cara hacia abajo para no levantar sospechas, mientras que el joven de Eternia, se mueve sigilosamente hasta estar cercas de sus presas, las cuales al sentir la presencia del chico, son rociados con los polvos causándoles un efecto de inmediato, pero en esta ocasión se convierten en dos frondosos robles. En tanto Ascot, se encontraba liberando a Alexa.**

**Ascot: ¿estas bien?**

**Alexa: Sí; Pero dime ¿cómo hicisteis eso?**

**Ascot: con los polvos de hada que nos dio la reina Titania; al parecer esos polvos encierran el mal en un árbol mágico.**

**Alexa: ya veo**

**Ascot: pero dime, ¿sabes por donde se fue Odett?**

**Alexa: si, se fue al lado opuesto de nosotros.**

**Ascot: entonces vayamos de inmediato, no vaya a ser que ya la atraparon.**

**Alexa: lo dudo, pues solo iba uno tras de ella.**

**Ascot: ... pero aun así vayamos no baya a ser de malas, además ella no sabe aun como detenerlos.**

**Alexa: tienes razón es mejor ir tras ella**

**De esta forma los dos levantan el vuelo nuevamente a toda prisa, ya que no sabían como estaba el pilar de cristal, la cual aun no había sido atrapada, pues supo eludir bien a su perseguidor (cuando no, ya la pobre sufre de delirio de persecución) quien comenzaba a agotarse de tanto segirla, por lo que decide buscar otro medio de atraparla, en tanto que nuestros amigos ya estaban algo cercas, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que el pilar cayera al suelo; atrapada en una red que lanzo el ser maligno. Pero dicho intento no la retuvo mucho, ya que la joven usa su espada con la que rompe el objeto que la retenía, levantando nuevamente el vuelo, provocando de este modo una nueva furia en el jinete quien se propone en no dejarla ir, por lo que entre mas trataba ella de evadirlo, siempre venia terminando enfrente de el, causando de esta manera que la joven se comenzara a cansar poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto en que ya no podía mas, y fue entonces cuando siente como alguien la sostiene; Provocando de este modo que levantara la vista.**

**Odett: Alexa!! (susurra la joven agotada)**

**Alexa no responde ante el asombro de su amiga, ya que solo señala a Ascot, quien ya se había encargado del ultimo jinete; quien se convirtió en un árbol de flores blancas. Por lo que las dos chicas deciden bajar, pues ven que ya no hay amenaza alguna.**

**Odett: ¿qué le paso? (mientras camina alrededor del árbol)**

**Ascot: al parecer la reina Titania sabia la debilidad de estos seres.**

**Odett: ¿por qué lo dices?**

**Ascot: por que ella nos dio el polvo de hadas, sin mencionar que ella sabia que ellos nos estaban siguiendo, de lo contrario no hubiera enviado a los unicornios a ayudarnos**

**Odett:... (se queda pensativa)**

**Alexa: será mejor que regresemos ala entrada (interrumpiendo la conversación)**

**Los dos jóvenes asienten con la cabeza ante la sugerencia de su amiga, quien es la primera en sacar nuevamente sus alas, seguida por sus acompañantes, para que de esta forma los tres se elevaran por los cielos sin temor a ser perseguidos, sin embargo los pensamientos de la paloma iban y venían en su mente. Mas una plegaria surgía entre ellos.**

**Odett: señor permite que encuentren la verdad de su existencia; y protégelos de todo mal que están apunto de enfrentar... (resuena en la mente de la joven)**

**En tanto en los confines de la selva, tres luces miran con mucho interés a los 3 aventureros.**

**Luz 1: Conque ellos son los jóvenes?!**

**Luz 2: ¿crees que sean los mas indicados?**

**Luz 3: deben serlo; además, son los únicos que están dispuestos a todo **

**En eso una voz masculina se escucha.**

**Voz: no tienen por que dudar, ellos son los indicados**

**Luz 1: ¡¡Arcángel!! Veo que no pudisteis resistir ayudarla**

**Arcángel:...**

**Luz 3: pero aun así, ellos deben mostrar que son dignos de convertirse en la luz.**

**Arcángel: yo no tengo ninguna duda.**

**Luz 2: vaya.. veo que nuestro amigo a recuperado su entusiasmo**

**Luz 1: era de esperarse, se le ha permitido verla nuevamente.**

**Arcángel: eso no tiene nada que ver**

**Luz 3: ¿seguro? Si no mas recuerdo te dolió separarte de ella, y del mismo modo le dolió a Crishell quien al igual que tu recupero hace poco la memoria de lo sucedido, en tiempos ancestrales**

**Luz 2: cierto, mas ella nunca volvió a recuperar sus recuerdos**

**Arcángel: es por eso que ella no comprende él ¿por qué? De su dolor (dice en voz baja)**

**Luz 1: quizás tengas razón. Sin embargo pronto enfrentara su destino**

**En eso una de las luces siente la presencia de otras personas.**

**Luz 3: no quisiera interrumpir la amena conversación, pero tres personas desconocidas se acercan.**

**Luz 2: no importa, deja que se acerquen, es necesario para que lo inevitable se cumpla.**

**Arcángel: en ese caso mi misión termina aquí. **

**Al terminar estas palabras el joven desaparece para dar paso a la llegada de tres mujeres.**

**Karuko: así que ustedes son los 3 espíritus de los que tanto se hablan??**

**Luz 2: acaso ves alguno otro?**

**Cielo: vaya tienen su carácter**

**Lea: ya terminemos con esto.**

**Luz 3: no, esto apenas empieza**

**Al terminar estas palabras un gran estruendo se escucha en el lugar, y ese no era otro que la explosión de uno de los hechizos de Guru Clef quien no llegaba solo, pues Latiz y París venían con él. Mas Cielo no pierde tiempo; ya que antes que los jóvenes pudieran ver quienes estaban hay, la joven cambia su apariencia al igual que la de sus hermanas, a la de los seres más queridos de los jóvenes.**

**Guru Clef: ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? (mirando quien se encontraba hay)**

**Latís: ....**

**París: ... **

**Anaís: París!! Has venido!!**

**París: ¿Anaís? (pregunta sorprendido)**

**Guru Clef: ¡Marina!**

**Latís:...**

**En eso el espadachín de armadura negra se percata de que no están solos con ellas, pues hay alguien mas y es entonces donde ve tres luces a primera vista, pero después comprende que en realidad son los tres espíritus de Eternia y entiende la realidad de la situación, por lo que saca su espada.**

**Lucy: ¿¿Latís??.. ¿Por qué?**

**Latís: revélate quien eres realmente (en tono molesto)**

**Lucy: soy yo Lucy**

**Latís: no te creo, tu no tienes el aroma de Lucy, al igual que ellas no tienen el aroma de Marina y Anaís**

**París: ¿QUÉ DICES? (reaccionando a las palabras de Latís)**

**Al preguntar el joven de cabellos verdes, se distrae por un instante, lo cual aprovecha Anaís para herirlo**

**París: haaaggg!! (cayendo al suelo)**

**Anaís se arrodilla junto a el.**

**París: ¿por qué?... ¿por qué? **

**Pregunta una y otra ves el joven**

**Anaís: ¿en verdad no te lo imaginas? **

**Al escuchar estas palabras el joven de cabellos verdes ve a los ojos de la chica, quedándose sin habla; mientras que el mago trata de acercársele pero le es cerrado el paso por la joven de cabellos azules.**

**Marina: tu quieres salvar a Céfiro.. ¿No?**

**Guru Clef: ¡Marina!**

**Marina: entonces debes morir!!**

**Susurra la chica mientras saca su espada, con la cual lo ataca, pero este detiene el ataque con su báculo el cual se rompe por el impacto.**

**Marina: ¡¡creo que rompí tu bastón querido!! (en tono sarcástico)**

**Guru Clef: ... (no sabe que decir)**

**Por otro lado Latís yacía en un arduo combate con la chica de cabellos rojos**

**Lucy: eres bueno Latís (el nombre lo dice con tono de odio)**

**Latís: ¿por qué no usas tu verdadera forma? (Respondiendo los ataques?**

**Lucy: ¿me crees tonta? Si sigo con esta imagen no te atreverás a dañarme**

**Latís no respondió ya que en parte ella tenia razón, con esa forma el no se atrevía a lastimarla: pero de pronto aparece una luz nuevamente cubriendo el lugar, y al desaparecer, se dan cuenta que ya no están en la cueva, sino en los cielos de Céfiro, encima del palacio en donde los 7 pilares libraban una lucha constante con las bestias de la oscuridad.**

**Rubén: ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡LLÉVENLOS AL SALON PRINCIPAL! ¡DEPRISA!**

**Grita el pilar morado, mientras que miles de guardias dirigen ala gente al salón más grande del palacio, en tanto Damián y Jhon peleaban constantemente contra las bestias.**

**Latís: esto es...**

**París: ¡¡el castillo!!**

**Marina: vaya, si son fuertes nuestras bestias (mirando debajo de ella, la batalla incesante)**

**Anaís: tienes razón (mirando de igual manera el suceso)**

**En eso el mago se percata que en la batalla solo están tres pilares por lo que se pregunta donde están las chicas.**

**Guru Clef: ¿pero donde están las chicas? (buscándolas por todos lados)**

**De pronto varios rayos de distintos tonos comienzan a surgir de la torre principal del castillo destruyendo todas las bestias que había alrededor, dando así tiempo para que los chicos reunieran ala gente en el lugar seguro. En tanto Guru Clef quien presencio tal acontecimiento, comprendió que los responsables de esos rayos eran las jóvenes pilares, quien se encontraban enlazadas ala corona**

**Guru Clef: Ellas... NO PUEDE SER.. **

**París: ellos pelean por salvar a nuestra gente!!**

**Latís: a pesar que nadie los reconoce.**

**En eso oyen una voz de una niña.**

**Niña: ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué pelean?**

**Pregunta inocentemente la niña a Rubén.**

**Rubén: nosotros somos unas estrellas que brillan en el firmamento, y peleamos por que no queremos que deje de brillar la luz de este planeta y menos el de su gente (contesta con una pequeña sonrisa cálida en su rostro)**

**Niña: gracias**

**De esta forma el pilar le extiende la mano ala pequeña para llevarla al salón, en tanto que nuestros amigos quienes escucharon la pequeña conversación, se quedan pensativos por un momento. Recapacitando las palabras que dijo el joven pilar.**

**París: no quiere que nadie sufra**

**Guru Clef: esa es su razón de pela.**

**Latís: ellos no buscan otra cosa **

**Marina: ¿qué tanto murmuran? (en tono molesto)**

**Los chicos no responden, solo se quedan callados unos instantes, los cuales fueron suficientes para recordar aquellos momentos felices que vivieron, antes que ellas llegaran, antes de la tragedia, inclusive después de ella, cuando ellas llegaron para quedarse, y comprendieron que desde antes de nacer, ellos ya tenían su destino trazado, así como sus almas poseían una naturaleza distinta a las demás, pero muy similar a ellas, causando que los 6 tuvieran algo en común, algo que los unía, y que a ninguno le gustaba y eso era el que no les gustaba ver a nadie sufrir. Sea quien fuera no les gustaba, ver a los demás en desgracia. Por otro lado las tres chicas al ver que ninguno tenia reacción siente que las han ignorado, por lo que se enfurecen más.**

**Marina: al parecer ellos han decidido morir**

**Anaís: eso parece**

**Lucy: entonces démosle lo que desean**

**En el instante en que las chicas iban a darles fin a sus existencias, los tres chicos reaccionan desfendiendose de los ataques. Lo cual las sorprende.**

**Marina: QUE DEMONIOS...**

**Grita al recibir la defensa de Guru Clef, el cual la manda contra la pared, dejando ver así que habían regresado ya ala cueva de la selva, donde estaban en un principio. Por otro lado París, detenía el ataque de Anaís, así como Latís el de Lucy.**

**Anaís: ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? ¿CÓMO?**

**París: en verdad ¿quieres saberlo? **

**Replica el chico quien con un movimiento lanza lejos la espada de la chica, quien comprende que los jóvenes habían despertado, con la naturaleza de sus almas.**

**Lucy: NO LES SERVIRA DE NADA **

**Prosigue la chica de cabellos rojizos, quien se disponía a utilizar uno de sus ataques más letales, pero es detenía por una flama blanca. Que sale de la mano de Latís.**

**Latís: ya no, nos harán dudar**

**Lucy: ...**

**París: ahora menos que nunca (dirigiendo la espada a Anaís)**

**Anaís: ¡!!!**

**Guru Clef: estamos decididos a no permitir que surja ningún desequilibrio, en ninguna parte.**

**Expresa con voz decidida mientras tiene encerrada a Marina en un remolino celeste: en eso cuando Guru Clef, Latís y París parecían ganar, surgen las tres luces, ante la mirada de todos, sin embargo las chicas aprovechan esa distracción para huir, dejando a los jóvenes ante la presencia de los tres espíritus de Eternia.**

**Luz 1: veo con agrado que despertaron**

**París: ustedes conocían nuestra alma**

**Luz 2: así es, aun que te seré sincera, dudamos un poco que ustedes fueran los indicados**

**Latís: pero aun así nos ayudaron**

**Guru Clef: a ¿qué te refieres?**

**Latís: ellas; fueron las que nos llevaron por encima del palacio, y nos dejo ver lo que sucedía en él**

**Luz 3: es cierto, fuimos nosotras**

**Guru Clef: ¿por qué?**

**Luz 1: por que, necesitábamos ver si ustedes eran aquellas almas dispuestas a cargar con el peso de la familia de la luz**

**Luz 3: y así fue, es por eso que les brindaremos nuestra ayuda para cumplir su destino**

**París: nuestro destino!! (susurra en vos baja)**

**En eso la luz azul desprende varios destellos de los cuales se forma una espada plateada, con un símbolo de dragón en la hoja de dicha arma.**

**Luz 3: esta será tu espada... Guru Clef**

**Guru Clef: pero yo...**

**Luz 3: no te preocupes, sabrás como usarla**

**Así el mago toma su nueva arma, el cual al tocarla, desprende una ráfaga que provoca que los ropajes de los chicos cambiaran, a los que ya se habían visto en el espejo de las almas.**

**París: ¡!!**

**Luz 2: ahora vosotros poseéis el poder necesario para enfrentar a sus enemigos.**

**Luz 1: así también poséis lo necesario para el despertar de la familia de la luz... cuando llegue el momento**

**Guru Clef: pero ¿cuando será el momento?**

**Luz 3: eso.. sus almas lo dirán...**

**Al terminar estas palabras las luces se introducen dentro de los chicos, despertando así, todos aquellos dones que ellos mismo desconocían que poseían. Pero no sin antes de darles un ultimo aviso.**

**Luz 1: no piensen que su prueba a terminado... ya que la verdadera prueba esta por venir**

**Al escuchar estas ultimas palabras, los chicos se quedan tranquilos por unos instantes, pues sienten como algo dentro de ellos esta cambiando, algo que esta por despertar, y que cambiara sus vidas, para la eternidad.....**

**CONTINUARA.......**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 10, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.. Y SI NO O TIENEN UNA SUGERENCIA YA SABEN A DONDE ESCRIBIR**


	11. El palacio de las oscuridades

**CAPITULO 11: El palacio de las oscuridades**

Después del enfrentamiento y de la unión de los espíritus a los jóvenes cefirianos; nuestros amigos salen por fin de la selva, ala entrada de la cueva donde los tres seres de Eternia los estaban esperando y quienes al verlos, comprenden que lograron su misión, y que la verdadera batalla esta a punto de comenzar. Mientras tanto las emisarias de la oscuridad; con su orgullo herido se dirigen al palacio, en donde la guerrera mágica del viento yacía preocupada en su habitación; en tanto que la guerrera de las aguas ya había despertado, mas no-dura mucho tiempo calmada, pues se desespera con cada instante que pasa, por lo que decide escapara por una de las ventanas de la habitación, usando sus alas; pero es detenida por una voz.

Voz: si yo fuera tu no trataría de hacer eso... (exclama mientras esta recargado en la puerta de la habitación)

Marina: ¿por qué no? (respinga al ver que se trata de Farid)

Farid: uno por que el castillo esta cubierto por el caos en los cielos y la oscuridad en la tierra, por lo tanto la magia no es efectiva aquí; Además es muy difícil volar en ella, y serias presa fácil ya que el caos va tras todo lo que aya luz y tú eres una luz muy hermosa.

Al oír estas palabras Marina mira hacia abajo, en donde observa que es cierto, pues no se logra ver nada, solo hay una oscuridad absoluta, por otro lado al mirar al cielo, ve como miles de nubes negras vagan de un lado a otro, soltando rayos en todas las direcciones. Lo cual obliga ala joven abandonar su intento de escape, provocándole una gran frustración.

Marina: DIME ¿CONQUE DERECHO NOS ENCIERRAS AQUÍ? (en tono molesto)

Farid: yo no-té he encerrado... tu pues ir y venir a como te plazca dentro del palacio (mientras camina por la habitación)

Marina: ¡!!!

Farid: además deberías estas agradecida ya que te salve la vida de una muerte segura.

Marina: ¿AGRADECIDA?.. por salvarme... dios a donde vine a caer (esto ultimo lo susurra)

Farid: con la persona más guapa del mundo

Marina: que engreído (nuevamente lo susurra)

Farid: no lo soy.. solo digo lo que es (en tono sarcástico)

Marina: no me saldrás con que lees la mente ¿verdad?

Farid: para que negarlo, si puedo, pero no es necesario que lo haga contigo, pues a pesar de que solo susurras puedo oírte.

Marina al escuchar estas palabras. Se va de espaldas, mas el príncipe se acerca a ella y la ayuda a levantarse, lo cual asombra ala joven, ya que no se lo esperaba, y menos de una persona como él, sin embargo el asombro no le dura mucho, pues en el descuido de la guerrera, el joven Farid, aprovecha para robarle un beso de los delicados labios de la chica, quien en su reacción, le suelta una bofetada.

Farid: ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? (mientras se toca el rostro)

Marina: ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES TÚ A BESARME?

Farid: ¡ME ATREVO CON TODO EL DERECHO QUE TENGO! ¡ YA QUE DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE TÚ ESTAS AQUÍ, TU ME PERTENCESES!

Marina: ¡El hecho de que me tengas encerrada en este horrendo castillo, no significa que puedas hacer conmigo lo que te plazca!

Farid: yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana

Al terminar estas palabras toma nuevamente a Marina y de nueva cuenta la vuelve a besa, pero en esta ocasión la chica no logra hacer nada, ya que el joven previniendo lo que pudiera hacer la toma de tal forma en que ella no pueda moverse.

Farid: recuérdalo... ¡tu me perteneces desde este momento! (aventándola ala cama y dirigiéndose ala puerta)

Marina: ¡PRIMERO MUERTA ANTES QUE ESO!

Grita la chica mientras trata de usar su magia, lo cual resulta inútil.

Farid: guarda tus energías recuerda que aquí no puedes usar magia.

En eso la guerrera se percata de un arreglo que esta en la pared, en donde se encuentran dos espadas, por lo que decide tomar una de ellas y lanzarse contra el chico, quien al ver la situación saca su espada de la nada, para así defenderse del ataque de su agresora.

Farid: deja de luchar, y mejor acepta tu destino

Marina: mi destino no es este, además estoy segura que Guru Clef vendrá por mí

Farid: el mago??!!... vaya me había olvidado de el

En eso el príncipe realiza un movimiento que provoca que Marina suelte su espada, la cual sale volando por los aires hasta incrustarse en una pared, quedándose así indefensa.

Farid: Bueno querida te gane

Exclama mientras tiene a marina en el suelo con la punta de su espada señalando su cuello, en tanto que ella lo mira con desprecio. En eso el joven se aleja de ella en dirección ala puerta, dispuesto a abandonar el cuarto, pero no sin antes de hacerle un recordatorio a su preciada posesión.

Farid: SERA MEJOR QUE TE OLVIDES DE ÉL... PUES YO MISMO LO MATARE CON MIS PODRIAS MANOS Y DESPUES VENDRE POR TI Y ENTONCES... SERAS MIA.. QUIERAS O NO 

Al terminar estas palabras el príncipe abandona el cuarto, dejando a una joven temerosa por el bienestar de su amado, así como con un sentimiento de prepotencia al no poder hacer nada; en tanto en el cuarto de Lucy, el príncipe Arabi no dejaba de contemplarla, mientras ella yacía dormida; al menos hasta ese momento, en que habré los ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante del joven, que se encontraba sentando en un gran sillón de rojo carmesí, situado alado de la cama.

Arabi: has despertado (con voz cálida)

Lucy: ... ¿en donde estoy?

Arabi: en mi humilde palacio

Lucy: ¿tu palacio? (Es cuando recuerda lo que sucedió) ¡MARINA! ¡ANAIS! (grita mientras las busca por toda la habitación)

Arabi: no te preocupes; ellas están bien, se encuentran en los cuartos de alado de este

Lucy: ¡!

En eso el joven se levanta de donde esta para dirigirse al ventanal.

Arabi: si quieres podrás ir a verlas

Lucy: ¡!

Arabi: no te preocupes, tú al igual que tus amigas, pueden ir y venir dentro del castillo, y si necesitan algo, solo deberán aplaudir y se les proporcionara de inmediato

Lucy: por...

En eso es interrumpida por el príncipe

Arabi: solo una cosa... no busquen la forma de escapar, pues no la hay, aquí la magia no funciona, además que este palacio esta protegido por el caos y la oscuridad.

Lucy lo mira seriamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna, de lo cual se percata el joven quien voltea a verla

Arabi: veo que sigues molesta 

Lucy: ¿acaso no debería?

Arabi: supongo que es por el rapto

Lucy: no solo por eso, si no también por todo el mal que has hecho

Arabi: no veo el caso de eso, además es una mínima parte de lo que esta por venir

Lucy: ¿por qué haces esto?

Arabi: por venganza

Lucy: ¿por qué?

Arabi: eso no te incumbe (en tono molesto)

Lucy se queda callada por un momento para después proseguir.

Lucy: si me incumbe, pues mucha gente esta muriendo por TU CAUSA

Arabi: siempre tan humilde, por algo eres el octavo pilar... la líder de los pilares.. así como la guardiana de la paloma

Lucy: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Arabi: no por nada te escogí para que tomaras el lugar de la emperatriz de la oscuridad.

Lucy: tu sabes que estoy casada

Arabi: eso tiene arreglo (con una risa malva que se dibuja en su rostro)

Lucy al escuchar estas palabras trata de usar su magia, pero es en balde.

Arabi: no comprendes que aquí no funciona tu magia, a demás no quiero que SE LASTIMEN

Lucy: ¿nos lastimen?

Arabi: vaya veo que aun no te has dado cuenta.

Lucy: ¿se habrá dado cuenta? (se pregunta en su mente)

Arabi: tranquila, con el tiempo lo sabrás, de mientras descansa mi reina

Susurra mientras le toma la mano a Lucy, la cual le besa para después retirase del cuarto, dejando sola a la joven; por unos instantes ya que después se habré nuevamente las puertas, pero en esta ocasión para dar paso a las dos guerreras quienes ya estaban despiertas y ya habían recibido la visita de uno de los príncipes.

Lucy: ¡MARINA! ¡ANAIS! Están bien

Exclama mientras corre a donde están, para abrazarlas, como nunca

Marina: estamos bien, no te preocupes

Anaís: pensamos que Arabi no tardara en venir y no quisimos que estuvieras sola.

Lucy: el ya estuvo aquí

Marina: ¿te hizo algo? ¿Te lastimo?

Lucy niega con la cabeza para después continuar

Lucy: solo dijo que mataría a Latís

Anaís: lo mismo dijo Ghazali con respecto a París

Marina: a mí me lo dijo Farid con Guru Clef

Lucy: entonces debemos advertirles

Marina: pero ¿cómo? Si no podemos usar magia y menos salir de aquí

Anaís: quizás si buscamos el lugar de donde surge todo, podamos detenerlos, o la menos mandar una advertencia a los chicos

Marina: o bien la salida de este horrendo lugar

Lucy: entonces ¿qué esperamos? Vayamos a explorar el palacio (dice con gran emoción)

De este modo las jóvenes salen de la habitación para explorar los confines de su prisión. En tanto que en el salón principal los tres príncipes se encontraban reunidos con sus emisarias quienes habían fracasado en su misión.

Arabi: SON UNAS INEPTAS

Karuko: le pedimos disculpas mi lord (exclama inclinándose)

Ghazali: y crees ¿qué eso resolverá todo?

Cielo: no mi señor, pero denos una oportunidad mas

Farid: ¿están seguras que se lo merecen?

Lea: siempre le hemos sido fieles en todo

En eso la anciana interrumpe.

Anciana: mis jóvenes príncipes, denles una oportunidad, sé que no les fallaran por segunda vez

Arabi: ¿estas seguro de eso vieja bruja?

Anciana: si me señor, mas si usted comienza a libera la oscuridad la cual esta alcanzando su máximo poder.

Arabi: ...

**Karuko: le prometemos que ya no le fallaremos**

**Anciana: además si quiere evitar que surja la familia de la luz debe matar a esos intrusos y apoderarse de esa criatura que esta por nacer.**

**Ghazali: ¿Cuál criatura?**

**Arabi: la que espera la guerrera de fuego**

**Farid: eso no nos habías dicho hermano **

**Arabi: no tenia por que hacerlo, acabo esa criatura será oscura, y con ella la familia de la oscuridad resurgirá nuevamente.**

**Ghazali: vaya hermano eres de peligro.. (susurra en tono irónico)**

**Arabi: por algo soy el líder de la familia... ****ANCIANA!!**

**Anciana: Sí príncipe Arabi**

**Arabi: prepárate.. Hermanos!**

**Farid y Ghazali: aquí estamos**

**Arabi: es hora!!**

Al terminar estas palabras la pared que estaba atrás de ellos comienza a derrumbarse en miles de pedazos dejando al descubierto un gran pilar oscuro dentro del cual se logra ver el núcleo de la energía oscura en donde logra visualizar la silueta de una persona.

Cielo: esa silueta es...

Arabi: SILENCIO

Cielo se queda callado ante la llama de atención del príncipe Arabi quien con sus hermanos se postran ante el pilar y comienzan a susurrar varias palabras para después levantarse e introducirse dentro de el, el cual comienza a iluminarse mientras que debajo de el brota ríos de oscuridad que poco a poco va avanzando y devorando todo a su paso, acepción de las jóvenes, quiénes al parecer no les hacia daño. Sin embargo había a dos chicas que estaban resintiendo todo lo que sucedía, una de ellas era Odett quien siente un gran dolor en su pecho provocando que cayera, sin embargo Alexa logra sostenerla antes que llegara al suelo levantándola así nuevamente. Mas el dolor sé hacia mas fuerte.

Ascot: que te sucede?

Odett: esta comenzando (con tono agitado)

Guru Clef: ¿comenzando que?

Odett: el fin

Al escuchar estas palabras los jóvenes acompañantes se quedan quietos por unos instantes hasta que el espadachín de cabellos negros rompe el silencio.

Latiz: entonces no hay tiempo que perder, hay que seguir

Odett: es cierto

Exclama mientras se reincorpora.

Alexa: ¿crees poder seguir?

Odett: si no te preocupes

Así los jóvenes continúan su paso a gran velocidad en tanto que la otra chica también reciente los acontecimientos. Y esa otra chica no es otra que Lucy, quien se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras cuando el dolor le ataca en el vientre, obligándola a sentarse en uno de los escalones. 

Lucy: haaaa!!

Marina: ¡Lucy!

Anaís: ¿qué tienes?

Ambas sentada a lado de su amiga.

Lucy: me duele (mientras se agarraba donde le dolía)

En eso un gran estruendo se escucha.

Marina: ¿qué hacemos?

Anaís: no lo sé, al parecer Lucy esta resintiendo todo lo que esta pasando, pero lo extraños es que lo resienta de esa manera... al menos.. que...

Marina: al menos que ¿qué?.. Dios Anaís dilo..

Anaís: al menos que Lucy este embarazada, y él bebe este resintiendo todo (exclama mientras ve a Lucy)

Marina: Lucy.. ¿Acaso es cierto eso?

Lucy: Sí

Anaís: ¿por que no nos lo habías dicho?,

Lucy: por que aun estaba no segura, pero con lo que me dijo Arabi confirme mis sospechas

Anaís: en ese caso... 

Marina: Arabi tratara de que esa criatura sea de ellos.

Anaís: si, y la única forma de hacerlo es matando a Latís y convertirse él en el padre de ese bebe.

Marina: entonces debemos evitarlo a toda costa

Lucy: yo no permitiré que eso pase, Latís y yo juramos proteger este planeta, y no permitiremos que eso ocurra, menos si nuestro hijo viene en camino.

Anaís: no te preocupes Lucy, no permitiremos que eso ocurra.

Y mientras que todo esto ocurría, en el salón principal otros acontecimientos se estaban llevando acabo, los cuales no eran nada bueno, pues la anciana ya se había fusionado con las tres jóvenes quienes habían obtenido ya el poder de la familia de la oscuridad, en tanto que los príncipes aun se encontraban dentro de este, en espera de liberar por completo el poder absoluto.

Karuko: Conque este es poder..

Cielo: vaya es grandioso

Lea: ahora si nadie nos detendrá.

En eso se escucha una voz dentro del pilar.

Voz: vayan y maten a los que quieran interferir en nuestra misión

Las tres: como usted lo ordene.

De este modo las tres chicas salen del salón mientras que el pilar sigue brillando a todo su esplendor, en espera de ser liberado. En tanto nuestros amigos ya habían logrado llegar ala entrada del palacio, el cual habré sus puertas en señal de que los estaban esperando.

Guru Clef: veo que nos estaban esperando

Alexa: eso significa que la pelea será dura.

Odett: pase lo que pase, los que deben sobrevivir son ustedes tres (dice señalando a los tres jóvenes)

Ascot: es cierto.

París: mentira, todos debemos sobrevivir.

Alexa: lo que ellos dicen es cierto, esta batalla será ardua, y no sabemos que ocurra, pero sea lo que sea, prometan que ustedes saldrán de aquí en cuanto encuentren alas chicas.

Latís: pero..

En eso es interrumpido por Odett

Odett: y no solo ustedes, si no también tu Ascot

Ascot: pero como me pides eso, si yo también soy uno de Eternia

Odett: es cierto eres uno de nosotros, pero tu misión no debe terminar aquí.

Por un momento Ascot no comprende las palabras de Odett, mas después recapacita y acepta lo que ella dice.

Alexa: bueno es hora 

**De este modo nuestros amigos entran al palacio el cual cierra sus puertas en cuanto los 6 aventureros llegan al centro del cuarto. Donde se escuchan las voces de las jóvenes.**

**Karuko: lograron llegar aquí**

**Cielo: pero no lo lograrán salir**

**Lea: y lo que vinieron buscar se encuentra perdido aquí.**

**Karuko: ¿creen poderlo encontrar antes que los matemos?**

**Las tres: jajajajaja**

**Ascot: ¿como las encontraremos?**

**En eso los chicos sienten el latir del corazón de las chicas.**

**Guru Clef: nosotros sabemos donde están (exclama mientras mira las escaleras que están frente de el)**

**Alexa: están ¿seguros?**

**París: si, lo estamos**

**Latís: aun que... (duda un instante pues en el caso de Lucy siente dos latidos de corazón)**

**En eso Odett toma el brazo del espadachín mientras lo mira a los ojos.**

**Odett: no dudes, que tu corazonada es cierta**

**Latiz al escuchar las palabras de su amiga y siente como su corazón se llena de una felicidad enorme, pero ala ves de una gran fuerza de voluntad pues una nueva razón de existir ha surgido. De esta forma nuestros amigo comienzan su osadía por el castillo el cual esta lleno de trampas y pasadizos, mas dentro de el, una nueva luz aparecer en espera de despertar. Por otro lado nuestras amigas siguen su camino por el laberinto de escaleras, las cuales cambian constantemente de ruta, provocando que ellas queden atrapas en el lugar.**

**Marina: ¿cómo demonios saldremos de aquí? (exclama mientras sostiene a Lucy)**

**Anaís: si seguimos así nunca saldremos... (en eso ve que las escaleras tienen vida propia y que están jugando con ella).. Marina.. sigeme en todo lo que haga ¿ok?**

**Marina: esta bien**

**Así la chica de cabellos castaños comienza a jugar con las escaleras, quienes trataban de evitar que llegaran ala salida, mas la joven fue mas astuta, pues comenzó a brincar una a otra hasta llegar a un espejo que al verlo mas detenidamente, se lograba ver la salida, pero eso significo entrar a otro cuarto, en donde yacía un bosque de pilares de mármol, mas estos pilares tenían mas la forma de arboles que sostenían el techo.**

**Anaís: esto se pone cada ves mas raro**

**Marina: es cierto, pero debemos seguir**

**Anaís: pero ¿por donde? Si no hay caminos y a donde mires es la misma imagen**

**Marina: es cierto **

**Susurra mientras verifica que es cierto lo que dice su amiga; pero es en ese instante cuando el amuleto que siempre lleva Lucy de Latís; comenzó a brillar señalándoles el camino, sin embargo acada paso que daba; una neblina cubría mas y mas el bosque, librando una batalla constante entre la espesa niebla y el amuleto que les guiaba, por otro lado nuestros amigos no se quedaban atrás, ya que ellos diferencia de las chicas las cosas se les comenzaba a calentar, ya que varios guerrero de fuego comenzaba atacarlos; sin embargo la magia de Guru Clef los protegía de quemarse vivos, en tanto que los espadachines los destruía con sus espadas, las cuales habían cobrado también gran fuerza.**

**Ascot: esto se esta calentando demasiado**

**París: tienes razón, pero ¿que podemos hacer?**

**Es en ese momento cuando Odett piensa usar sus dones, pero es detenida por Alexa.**

**Alexa: no lo hagas, aun no es tu hora (mirando a los ojos de sus amiga)**

**Odett: tienes razón, perdona.**

**En eso se escucha el respingar de Ascot.**

**Ascot: ya me arte... **

**_Aguas del cielo que escuchan mi voz_**

**_Venid a mi llamado_**

**_Y llevases todo aquello _**

**_Que nos desea mal_**

**Al terminar estas palabras, un gran torrencial de agua surge de su mano del mago; el cual hace desaparecer a todos los seres que los atacaban. ****Sin embargo sus amigos no logran evitar el mojarse.**

**París: Ascot, ala otra avísanos cuando vayas hacer algo como esto**

**Ascot: disculpa**

**Alexa: ya no se enojen**

**Exclama mientras seca con una ráfaga a sus amigos. Lo cual no dura mucho tiempo secos pues las voces de las chicas se escuchan nuevamente.**

**Cielo: vaya veo que no les gusto nuestra calurosa bienvenida**

**Lea: en ese caso creo que les gustaría mas que los refrescáramos ¿no?**

**Karuko: tienes razón hermana **

**Las tres voces: jajajajaja**

**Al terminar estas palabras un gran río emerge del centro del lugar, tratando de ahogar a nuestros amigos, sin embargo París quien toma una gran bocanada de aire, se sumerge en busca de una pared hueca para romperla, pero es obligado por sus pulmones a emerger de las aguas sin resultado alguno, mas eso no le impide que se de por vencido pues realiza varios intentos hasta encontrar una, y sin pensarlo dos veces la rompe; dejando fluir así el agua el cual no dejaba de emerger, por lo que nuestros amigos, son arrastrados por la corriente, sin saber a donde se dirige, ni cual sea su destino....**

**CONTINUARA......**


	12. El despertar

**CAPITULO 12: El Despertar **

Después de ser arrastrados por el río creado por las tres sirvientes de los principies; nuestros amigos se encuentran en el bosque de pilares de mármol (que tienen la forma de arboles) Donde las chicas también se encuentran perdidas, sin embargo ellos aun no lo saben.

Alexa: ¿en donde estamos?

Ascot: parece un bosque

Odett: no lo creo (expresa con una gran duda mientras observa su alrededor)

Guru Clef: es cierto, además estos arboles sostienen un techo (exclama señalando el techo)

En eso se escuchan varios pasos acercándose. Lo que alerta a nuestros amigos, ya que esos pasos no pertenecían a otras personas mas que a Lea, Cielo y Karuko

Karuko: ya es bastante de juegos (dice estando enfrente de ellos)

Lea: ya es hora que ustedes mueran

Cielo: y este bosque de mármol será tu tumba

París: eso veremos

Cielo: ya no somos tan débiles como antes

Exclama la chica con sarcasmo mientras lanza una leve brisa que rasga la ropa de Guru Clef

Guru Clef: eso nos podemos dar cuenta

París: pero se han olvidado que nosotros tampoco estamos solos

Lea: lo sabemos, es por eso que tenemos un as debajo de la manga

Al terminar esto, la chica truena los dedos, con lo cual las tres sombras se multiplican. Haciendo así un nuevo grupo de seis personas. Y a su ves otra de las hermanas hace lo mismo haciendo que el grupo sea de doce, para de esta forma comenzar la pelea. Entre los chicos y las enviadas del mal, quienes a pesar de estar divididas, su poder no había disminuido en lo absoluto, mientras tanto Alexa mantiene escondida a la paloma pues sabe que ella aun no debe volar, mas la ave se siente imponente al ver dicho combate sin poder hacer nada por ayudarlos, sin embargo un sentimiento comenzó a floreces en ella, lo cual le recordó aquellas batallas que había tenido en la tierra, esas batallas en las que perdió gente querida, así como cosas valiosas; y no solamente ella, si no también los que les rodeaban, sin embargo no duro mucho en sus recuerdos, ya que el lugar se estremece por la energía liberada en la pelea. Lo que permite que la doncella regrese a su realidad 

Cielo: vaya, en verdad se han vuelto fuertes, (mientras cruza su espada con la de Guru Clef) pero eso no les servirá

Guru Clef: eso es lo que tu crees (mientras la lanza lejos)

Karuko: ¿supongo que peleas por la criatura que espera la guerrera mágica? (mirando al espadachín de cabello negros)

Latís: eso no te incumbe

Karuko: si tu lo dices, pero que pasaría si supieras que esa criatura es de Farid y no tuya

El espadachín al escuchar dichas palabras sabe que son mentiras, pero eso no impide que esas mismas palabras logren su efecto en el; por lo que con un movimiento de su espada logra rasga la ropa de Karuko. Quien a su ves se desfiende lanzándose al contraataque.

Odett: ALEXA!! ASCOT!!! (expresa con una mirada de preocupación y angustia)

Alexa: no podemos hacer nada, ellos tienen que enfrentar esto solos

Ascot: ella tiene razón

De pronto un gran estruendo se escucha entre los jóvenes lo cual asusta a la paloma, ya que no pudo ver lo que había pasado. Por otro lado los estruendos de la pelea se escuchaban por todos los rincones del bosque hasta llegar a los oídos de las jóvenes que un yacían caminando a solas por el lugar, con su única guía que tenían, el medallón de Lucy.

Marina: ¿qué es ese ruido?

Anaís: parece como si se estuviera llevando una batalla cercas de aquí (mientras escuchaba los sonidos de las espadas)

Lucy, Marina y Anaís: ¡¡¡BATALLA!!!

Al terminar estas palabras las chicas salen corriendo en dirección a donde se escuchaban los ruidos. Ya que sabían que los chicos podrían estar hay, y en eso tenían razón, pues en cuanto llegaron pudieron ver como los tres espadachines están peleando contra las sirvientes de los príncipes. Quienes a su ves se dieron cuenta de su presencia por lo que las inmovilizan, deteniendo de este modo la batalla por unos instantes.

Karuko: vaya, vaya; miren quienes llegaron!!! (exclaman mientras se para alado de Lucy quien esta rodeada por las dobles de Karuko)

Lea: ellas serán testigo de nuestra victoria

Cielo: eso es verdad.. jejejeje

Mas el comentario no fue de la gracia de los jóvenes por lo que les responden diciendo..

París: yo no dirá eso... (con una sonrisa irónica)

Guru Clef: el tiene razón (mirando seriamente a Cielo)

Cielo: y ¿cuál es esa razón? (mientras acaricia el cabello de Marina)

Marina: ¡Guru Clef! (susurra mientras ve a su amado pelando ya con heridas graves)

París: que nosotros no permitiremos que dañen a nadie mas!!!!

Al termino de esta frase, París corre hacia ellas mientras saca sus blancas alas con las cuales toma mas fuerza y ataca como si fuera un halcón atacando a su presa; quien recibe una grave herida en el costado (su presa es Lea). Lo que provoca la ira de las demás quienes junto con sus dobles toman alas chicas congeladas mientras otros clones distraen a los jóvenes, para que de esta forma las verdaderas sombras huyan con sus víctima por diversos caminos oscuros del castillo, provocando la ira de los tres Cefirianos quienes no dudan en seguirías.

Odett: ¡ESPEREN! (grita con todas sus fuerzas sin ser escuchada)

Ascot: es inútil ellos están concentrados en rescatarlas...

Odett no responde al confirmar el comentario de su compañero

Alexa: por otro lado tenemos que cumplir nuestros destinos

Odett: a que te refieres Alexa??

Alexa: no se por que me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta

La rosa de cristal se queda callada nuevamente ante la confirmación de sus temores, por lo que sumida en su silencio solo sigue a su amigo y a su protectora, quien pronto estaría frente a su destino. Por otro lado Guru Clef había perdido de vista a Cielo y a Marina por lo que decide volar mas despacio y un poco mas bajo ala vez, para ver mas detenidamente las cosas, pero no duro mucho en ese estado pues de la nada las ramas de los arboles de mármol comenzaban a moverse hacia el, enrollando cada parte de su cuerpo; como si fueran miles de boas tratando de asfixiarlo; mas en ese momento la voz de su verdugo se escucha.

Cielo: vaya, vaya, al parecer mis queridas plantas han atrapado a su alimento. (mirando como el mago es embalsamado por las ramas)

Marina: Clef!!! (grita mientras se mueve con dificultad)

Cielo: jajaja... vez después de todo el deseo de mi amo se cumplirá (mirando con sarcasmo a Marina)

Guru Clef quien a pesar de estar casi inmovilizado, logra escuchar dichas palabras que lo llenan de ira por lo que trata de safarse, mas su prisión no se lo permite; pues es como la serpiente con su presa, que esta apunto de ser devorada; dejando sentir solo la desesperación al mago por no poder hacer nada, mas que el mirar a su agresora con furia y frustración que emergen de el.

Cielo: vaya esa mirada, es agresiva, y muestra la furia que tienes... es muy halagador de tu parte que me mires así... lastima que tengas que morir.. (con tono de ironía)

Expresa la mujer mientras se dirige a donde esta Marina quien mira con lagrimas en los ojos, como la persona que mas ama esta apunto de morir.

Cielo: no llores que pronto tendrás a un nuevo compañero... (mientras le agarra el rostro) deberías sentirte honrada chiquilla (soltándole el rostro y caminando hacia atrás de Marina)

En eso Marina logra moverse un poco, por lo que trata con todas sus fuerzas llegar a su amado.

Cielo: no seas tonta si te acercas morirás tu también.. (mientras la mira con desprecio)

Marina: GURU CLEF!!!! (grita mientras lucha por llegar a donde esta, ya que ve como es cubierto por completo)

En tanto Guru Clef, siente como esta dejando de respirar, así como no logra ver nada, mas que una obscuridad absoluta, por lo que piensa que esta muerto, sin embargo el espíritu de Eternia que yacía con el despierta en ese instante. Y le habla con una voz suave.

Luz de Eternia: Guru!!... Guru de Céfiro!!

Guru Clef: ¿quien es?... ¿quién me esta llamando? (mirando a todos lados)

Luz de Eternia: ya tan pronto me has olvidado????... ya tan pronto te olvidasteis de tu promesa????

Guru Clef: eres tu!! (mientras ve como aparece una pequeña luz celeste frente a el)

Luz de Eternia: si, soy yo... dime ya tan pronto te rendisteis? (tomando forma de una mujer ante el mago)

Guru Clef: no, pero ¿cómo puedo cumplirla?.. si ni siquiera no logre safarme de esta prisión(dice en tono triste)

Luz de Eternia: no lo lograsteis por que estabas peleando con odio y rencor, permitiendo de esta manera que olvidaras la verdadera razón de tu pelea. (mientras lo mira con gran calidez)

Guru Clef: ¡!!! (se queda sorprendido ya que es en ese instante cuando recuerda aquellas escenas que vio con sus amigos en la cueva, aquellas escenas donde los pilares ayudaban a salvar a la gente de Céfiro, sin importar nada)

Luz de Eternia: Guru Clef el luchar como un ser de Eternia, es luchar por los demás antes que por si mismo, es luchar por todas aquellas personas que aun están vivas, y por las que están por nacer. Todas esas personas merecen vivir y decidir su destino, nadie tiene el derecho de privarles ese privilegio, ese es el deber de un ser de Eternia, Proteger todo aquello que el Creador hizo, todo aquello al que le dio vida.

Guru Clef: pero no se si pueda con eso... (en tono de duda)

Luz de Eternia: ¿sabes que es lo que caracteriza a un ser de Eternia?

Guru Clef: no

Luz de Eternia: su donación

Guru Clef: ¿donación?

Luz de Eternia: si, por que crees que las guerras mágicas fueron elegidas para ser los ángeles que restauraran Céfiro?.. no fue por su poder; ni por su titulo, fue por que ellas a pesar de ver el problema muy grande, no se rindieron y decidieron sacrificarlo todo sin impórtales nada, y todo con tal de ver a todas las personas sanas y salvas, con un futuro que les sonriera, es por eso mismo que Esmeralda prefirió morir a ver a la demás gente sufrir... ¿no lo crees? (mirándolo con ternura)

Guru Clef: tienes razón, ahora lo veo claro, es por eso que Marina lucho en esas batallas que para mi, en cierto modo no tenían sentido, pero para ella si, al igual que las demás, ahora entiendo el por que peleaba y el por que siempre estarán dispuestas ayudar en lo que sea. (recordando todas las batallas desde la de Esmeralda hasta la de los 7 pilares)

Responde mientras que la mujer se convierte nuevamente en la luz que comienza a cubrir todo su cuerpo, y a su vez dicha luz logra traspasar todas aquellas hendiduras de las ramas, dejando ver solo pequeños rayos de luz.

Cielo: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO? (observando lo sucedido)

Por otro lado Marina logra liberarse del hechizo, y sin pensarlo dos veces aprovecha ese instante para corre a donde esta su amado. Quien se va fundiendo con la luz, mientras que la voz del espíritu se escucha.

Luz de Eternia: al fin as abierto los ojos, y con ello a llegado tu hora de tomar el lugar que te corresponde

Al termino de estas palabras, las luz se libera bruscamente, desapareciendo así las ramas que rodeaban al mago, lo cual, le permitió a Marina saltar tan alto como pudo para llegar a el, y en cuanto tuvieron su primer roce, la luz los cubrió por completo, permitiendo así que Cielo se diera cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Cielos: NO PUEDE SER!!!!!.... NO LO PERMITIRE!!!!

Grita mientras los ataca, pero es demasiado tarde ya que cuando esta a unos centímetros de la luz, esta estalla, hiriendola gravemente, pero ala vez dejándole ver el renacer de la familia de la luz , la cual comenzó por la guerrera de agua y el Guru de Céfiro quienes habían cambiado por completo, ya que Marina se encontraba con su apariencia de ángel de Céfiro (checar la historia de los "7 pilares"), mientras que Guru Clef yacía con su túnica que de ser de Eternia, así como su espada de plata finamente labrada con su símbolo, del mismo modo ambos poseían en su frente una tiara.

Cielo: ahggg!! (tocándose el costado por la herida que tenia)

En tanto Marina y Guru Clef bajaban con sumo cuidado hasta quedar frente a Cielo.

Marina: lo que tanto temías se ha cumplido

Guru Clef: la familia de la luz a comenzado a surgí y tu eres el primer testigo de ellos

Marina: sin embargo tus pecados son demasiado grandes, pero aun así se te pueden ser perdonados

Cielo: ¿perdonados? Ja.. ¿crees que soy una tonta? 

Pregunta mientras se lanza contra Marina, sin embargo Guru Clef se percata de las intenciones de ella, por lo que reacciona levantando su mirada hacia ella, lo cual es suficiente para crear con un campo de fuerza, el cual choca con la espada de Cielo.

Guru Clef: sabes que no permitiré que dañes al ángel de Céfiro (en eso levanta su mano con la cual hace que la chica salga volando por los cielos)

Cielo: NO ESTOY PIDIENDO TU PERMISO (retomando su ataque)

Guru Clef: y yo no te lo estoy dando (responde sacando su espada, y con el simple movimiento de levantarla, choca con la de Cielo)

Cielo: no te fíes!! (le susurra mientras saca su daga con la cual trata de lastimar al mago)

Marina: escudo.. (al susurrar, mientras un pequeño escudo detiene la daga)

Cielo: rayos!!

Mas eso no significo el fin para Cielo, ya que con una maroma se zafa de Guru Clef, para después seguir su camino hacia Marina.

Guru Clef: no te dejare ir 

Le dice en tono tranquilo al desaparecer y reaparecer frente a Cielo.

Guru Clef: te dije que no te lo permitiré.

Cielo: ¡rayos! ¡no me dejan otra opción!

Guru Clef: a ¿¿¿que te refieres???

Cielo: ya lo veras...

Al termino de esto, la joven de las sombras se alejan unos paso mientras que en sus manos se van formando dos esferas oscuras; las cuales junta al nivel de su pecho y va creciendo poco a poco. Mientras tanto Marina, quien yacía observando el acontecimiento se da cuenta de lo que esta planeando, por lo que ella comienza hacer lo mismo, pero con una luz y con suma tranquilidad.

Cielo: veo que estas dispuesta a sacrificarte, tal como lo hizo la emperatriz de Eternia (mientras que llegaba a su máximo nivel, casi al punto de soltar su caos)

Marina: no es lo que piensas!!! (mirando seriamente a su contrincante)

Cielo: pues sea lo que sea es DEMASIADO TARDE!!!

Con esto la sombra libera su oscuridad, mas la luz creada por la guerrera de aguas, actúa de inmediato cubriendo la sombra negra, la cual se vuelve en contra de su dueña quien desaparece en ella, junto con el caos, dejando solo una mancha en el suelo. Después, el silencio predomina por unos instantes, dando lugar a un par de miradas entre cruzadas, que se entendían con toda claridad y pureza del agua.

Marina: Clef!! (dice en tono suave mientras ve a su amado)

Guru Clef: ... 

El mago no pronuncia palabra alguna, solo comienza a caminar a donde esta su Angel, sin embargo al pasar por donde yace la mancha, la oscuridad resurge en un nuevo intento, mas el Guru no se sorprende por lo que reacciona lanzando un rayo de luz, que obliga ala sombra retroceder, dejando de este modo que el mago prosiga con su camino a donde esta su amada: y estando frente a ella se inclina por unos momentos para después levantarse y cruzar nuevamente sus miradas, a lo que Marina no aguanta y se lanza a sus brazos.

Guru Clef: tranquila, ya estas a salvo (le susurra mientras acaricia su cabeza)

Marina: pense que te perdería!! (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Guru Clef: pero no fue así... (se queda callado por unos instantes) sin embargo... la batalla aun no termina

Marina: ... (Marina lo ve por unos momentos para después proseguir) es cierto, hay que ir en busca de los demás

Guru Clef: ¿crees poder volar ahora?

Marina: si

Guru Clef: entonces vamos!!! (ofreciendo su mano, con una tierna sonrisa)

Así los dos levantan el vuelo en busca de sus amigos: En tanto Parí yacía en pelea con Lea, quien le había causado varias heridas.

Lea: eres guerrero y no puedes eludir mis ataques?... vaya decepción que he recibido, pense que eras mas fuerte al poseer el espíritu de Eternia.

París: tu sarcasmo no me hiere, así que no gastes saliva 

Exclama el espadachín al levantar su mano, de la cual sale una ráfaga de viento que lanza por los aires a la doncella de las oscuridades, quien resulta herida.

Lea: vaya, te subestime!!

Responde mientras se levanta, agarrándose de un costado y mirándolo con desafío.

Lea: PERO NO TE SERA SUFICIENTE!!!! 

Grita al atacarlo nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión decide usar su espada de doble filo capaz de cortar hasta el mas duro metal, por otro lado París trata de usar su espada, que no resulta ser del todo efectiva ya que es partida ala mitad por la chica.

Lea: hay probrecito ya esta sangrando (mirando la herida del brazo de París)

París: rayos!!! (agarrándose el brazo)

Lea lo ataca nuevamente, mas el joven la elude con gran agilidad, lo cual deja atónita a Anaís quien mira desde un risco en donde yace sin poder hacer, ya que se encuentra bajo el hechizo de la doncella del mal.

Lea: NO PODRÁS HUIR SIEMPRE DE MIS ATAQUES!!! 

Grita mientras lo rastrea ya que el joven yace escondido mientras piensa como derrotarla.

París: ¿cómo demonios puedo derrotarla con esa espada en su mano? 

Replica con desesperación en su mente mientras toca su brazo mal herido...

París: demonios 

Susurra mientras le ve pasar muy cercas de el a su enemigo.

Lea: si quieres jugar al cazador no hay problema me gusta ese juego 

Dice en tono irónico, mientras derrumba una columna de mármol con su espada, por otro lado París le comenzaba a inundar la desesperanza.

París: como rayos podré ayudar a salvar Céfiro y el Universo si ni siquiera puedo enfrentarme a ella 

Grita en una desesperación dentro de si mismo, cuando de pronto su brazo sana con una leve luz verde que brota de el y que a su ves lo va sumergiendo en el árbol de mármol donde se escondía.

París: ¡¡¡HE!!! ¿dónde estoy? 

Pregunta mientras ve oscuridad a todo su alrededor. 

Voz: en ningún lado

París: ¿dónde? (al escuchar la voz)

Voz: en ningún lado

París: no entiendo

Es en ese momento cuando una pequeña luz agua se aparece frente a el.

París: eres tu!!!

Voz: veo que no me has olvidado 

París: no podría hacerlo, si jure con voz que protegería a todo Céfiro y al Universo, así como despertar ala familia de la luz a toda costa.

Luz de Eternia: es cierto, y en tu corazón late el coraje y la valentía que te ayudaran a lograrlo, así como en tus venas corren la pureza de tus sentimientos, por ayudar a los demás y proteger a tus seres amados

París: ..... (no responde)

La luz de Eternia al ver la angustia en los ojos del espadachín decide aparecer como una joven de gran belleza que posee un par de alas de cisne, si como vestida de finos ropajes.

Luz de Eternia: veo que algo te angustia (mientras se acerca al joven)

París: como no habría de estarlo, si ni siquiera he podido hacer frente a mi enemigo

Luz de Eternia: te refieres por la espada

París: eso y el hecho que no he podido causarle gran daño

Luz de Eternia: eso es lo que te angustia?

París: no, lo que me angustia es... (calla por unos instante mientras sierra sus puños, para después proseguir) 

LO QUE ME ANGUSTIA ES QUE EL QUE NO HE PODIDO CUMPLIR MI PROMESA!!!!!

Grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Luz de Eternia: ¿cuál es tu promesa? (pregunta con tono de duda)

París: me jure a mi mismo desde que hace tiempo atrás; desde que mi hermana fue escogida como pilar, que buscaría la forma de que el equilibrio existiera, sin la necesidad de un sacrificio de cualquier tipo.

Luz de Eternia: pero sabes que al final de todos modos alguien se sacrificara

París: lo se.... pero daría cualquier cosa para que esa fuera la ultima alternativa, a que fuera la primera de mil opciones.... (en eso lagrimas comienzan a surgir) pero he fallado, ahora las guerreras mágicas son parte de la historia, así como otros del mundo místico. Y eso sin contar la perdida de un mundo entero!!! (agachando el rostro)

Luz de Eternia: en ese caso... no crees que es ora de ayudar a despertar ala familia de la luz!!!???

Sugiere con una tierna sonrisa, mientras que levanta el rostro de París quien la mira con gran admiración.

Luz de Eternia: anda que el tiempo corre!!!

Al terminar estas palabras la joven se vuelve a convertir en una estela de luz que cubre París, sanando de esta manera todas sus herida así como también otorgándole una nueva espada plateada de fino semblante, y en su mango un detallado labrado con la insignia de la familia de la luz junto a un par de palomas blancas. De este modo el joven reaparece nuevamente en el bosque de mármol donde su enemigo yacía al acecho de el.

Lea: YA ME ESTAS CANSANDO SERA MEJOR QUE SALGAS O TIRARE A TU AMADA AL PRECIPICIO 

Grita mientras tiene a Anaís agarrada del cuello, al filo del acantilado, para ese momento Lea ya le había regresado sus movimiento a Anaís por lo que ella trataba de no caer. Por otro lado París al ver la escena decide aparecer enfrente a ella con la espada en mano.

Lea: vaya, hasta que te dignas a aparecer.

París: (no responde)

Lea: en vista que as venido a que te mate por tu propia voluntad, no te are sufrir tanto como pensaba.

Respinga mientras suelta a Anaís quien cae al suelo, recobrando su respiración. En tanto ella corre rápidamente a donde esta su víctima quien solo se dedica a mirarla, como se prepara con su espada para atacarlo, mas en el ultimo instante cuando esta apunto de tocarlo, este reacciona y con un rápido movimiento cruza su espada deteniendo el ataque a unos centímetros de el, para después obligar que la chica se aleje de el.

Lea: que rayos fue eso!!! 

París: eso fue mi espada que detuvo la tuya (enseñándole la espada)

Lea: pero como???... si yo partí ala mitad tu espada!!!... (en eso ve que no es la misma) HAA!! Con que obtuvisteis una de las espadas de la familia real!!!

París: veo que no as comprendido!!! 

Dice atacándola con fuerza, sin dejarle otra opción a Lea que el de protegerse.

Lea: ¿qué quieres decir?

Pregunta mientras salta hacia atrás para salvarse de un ataque de su contrincante, quien resulto ser mas hábil pues logra seguirla hasta tener nuevamente las dos espadas cruzadas.

París: que no has comprendido que la familia esta despertando (dice con una sonrisa)

Lea: no seas tonto 

Reclama mientras empuja a París al acantilado; a donde esta Anaís, quien yace angustiada por no poder hacer nada, por no poder usar su magia.

Anaís: ¡¡París!! 

Susurra con una suave voz que el joven logra escuchar.

París: ponte atrás de mi Anaís.

Anaís: si

La joven sin dudarlo dos veces obedece las ordenes de su señor, quien miraba como la doncella de la oscuridad planea su ataque final el cual puede ser catastrófico, si no sele detiene, pues la mujer yace invocando a las artes oscuras que yacen en su cuerpo por lo que miles de relámpagos comienzan aparecer, por su parte París comienza a usar los dones que el espíritu de Eternia le a concedido. Colaborando de esta manera la aparición de mas rayos.

Lea: crees que con tu cuerpo la protegerás de mi caos, no seas tonto, todo lo que nos rodea a 10,000 mts caerá por la fuerza mínima que desatemos..... jajaja (con la mirada baja)

París no responde y solo sele queda mirando con mucha seriedad.

Lea: jajaja... después de todo siempre habrá una tragedia... jajaja... y eso nunca podrás evitar... jajajaja... algo irónico, vistes morir a tu hermana y ahora veras morir a tu mujer 

Con esto Lea levanta la vista lanzando su ataque a París quien antepone su brazo, con el cual crea un escudo protector, para ambos, enseguida lanza su ofensiva de la misma manera, para después lanzarse con su espada al ataque: al momento en que se escucha el choque de las espadas, miles de rocas salen volando del suelo en diversas direcciones por la energía liberada de ambos, como meteoros surcando el espacio. Entre tanto Anaís se cubre por la amenaza de que uno de esos cometas le de directo a ella. Por otro lado París decide darle fin a esto por lo que concentra la mayor parte de su energía en su ultimo golpe; el cual rompe la espada de Lea, provocando que una parte se incrustara en el cuerpo de ella, mas no evito que ella dejara libre la catástrofe, quien comenzó a destruir todo cuanto estuviera a su paso, comenzando por el acantilado donde yacían París y Anaís.

Anaís: HEEE!!! 

Anaís ve como todo a su alrededor se va desmoronando, conforme a los rayos que van cayendo, de pronto dos rayos cae alrededor de ella destruyendo el suelo en donde esta parada.

Anaís: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Grita conforme va cayendo al vacío, junto con miles de rocas; sin embargo una silueta se ve caer en destino ala joven y esa persona no era otra que París quien busca alcanzarla, mas en su caída, saca nuevamente sus blancas alas, que en esta ocasión resplandecen como si estuvieran llenas de luz, de esta manera el joven vuela hasta alcanzar a tomar la mano de su amada, la cual al primer roce provoca que una luz los cubra por completo mientras salían del caos que los acechaba.

Ya estando en un lugar a salvo la luz desaparece depositando a los dos jóvenes con sus atuendos cambiados, Anaís yacía con su atuendo de ángel de Céfiro por su parte París yacía con su ropaje restaurado a como salió de la selva en donde se encontró con los espíritus de Eternia.

Anaís: París!!!

Susurra mientras ve a París.

París: shh... (dice poniendo un dedo en sus delicados labios) ya estoy contigo!!

Anaís: si

En eso un gran estruendo se escucha alborotando todo el castillo.

París: será mejor que vayamos en busca de los demás (sacado sus alas nuevamente)

Anaís: tienes razón (siguiendo el ejemplo de su marido)

Así ambos elevan el vuelo, y con ellos dos terceras partes de la familia de la luz han despertado, mas el tiempo se esta agotando, ya que en el palacio las cosas no andan del todo bien.

Rubén: CRISTALES CELESTIALES!!!!!

Grita el joven pilar mientras que de su mano salen miles de cristales que hacen desaparecer a todas aquellas sombras que tratan de entrar al castillo mientras el va entrando y cierran sus puertas., para después soltar el escudo protector, hecho por las jóvenes pilares.

Dante: eso no los detendrán por mucho tiempo 

Jhon: lo se, pero debemos ganar tiempo para que ellos restablezcan todo, además las chicas están dando su mejor esfuerzo y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo, ya que al final nos pedirán todo departe de nosotros

De pronto Jhon ve que alguien yace caminando entre la bestias quienes tratan de atacarlo pero no logran nada, ya que el les respondían con gran destreza.

Jhon: ¡ALGUIEN ESTA FUERA!

Todos: ¿QUÉ?

Rubén al mirar la persona de quien se trataba no lograba dar crédito a ello, por lo que regresa inmediatamente ala entrada seguido por los de mas. En donde ven como se abre sin ningún problema ante esta persona, quien al pasar se cierra nuevamente.

Rubén: ¿tu? ¿qué haces aquí?

Voz: para que me preguntas si ya sabes a lo que he venido

Dante: entonces...

Dante no sabe que decir ante la afirmación de Arcángel sobre sus temores, sin embargo se percata que el no vino solo.

Dante: ¿quien vino con vos?

Buscando ala persona que venia con el mas nunca la logro visualizar

Arcángel: solo un amigo que quiere presenciar el suceso, mas será difícil que lo encuentres Dante ya que el no es muy perceptible que digamos.

Jhon:... (se queda callado por un momento para después proseguir) en vista de lo que va a suceder, será mejor que preparemos todo.

Caldina: ¿prepara? ¿qué harán?

Jhon: si te digo no te gustara lo que escucharas (en tono serio)

Ráfaga: a ¿que te refieres?

Dante: te daré un consejo... no preguntes y solo preocúpate por mantener a salvo ala gente, al final tus duda serán resueltas (responde con frialdad)

Todos se quedan atónitos por el frió comportamiento que tomaron los pilares quienes se retiran del lugar para dirigirse a donde están sus compañeras, en el salón de la corona. Entre tanto Arcángel yace en el pasillo mirando a través de una ventana hacia el castillo negro.

Arcángel: ¿estas hay?

Voz: si (apareciendo una sombra en el cuarto)

Arcángel: en ese caso solo nos queda esperar...

Dice en voz baja mientras ve como el castillo negro resplandece de tanta maldad que yace concentrada en el.

CONTINUARA....

NOTAS DE AUTOR: 

ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTE FIC Y SI NO YA SABE A DONDE ENVIAR SUGERENCIAS, 


	13. La familia de la Luz ha resurgido

**Capitulo 13: La Familia de la Luz ha resurgido y la Emperatriz a despertado**

**El tiempo corre como las caudalosas aguas de los ríos que se abren caminos por diversas direcciones, así mismo el silencio comienza a cubrir todo con su manto, mientras que la oscuridad devorar las luces de los astros, dejando universos y dimensiones sumergidas en el mar de la desolación y desesperanza. Al menos así parece, ya que un pequeño grano de arena se resiste a dejar ir su luz, luz de esperanza que aun que la juzgues de pequeña, posee una belleza que podría revivir a todos los universos y dimensiones existentes y por existir. Ya que de ella bien puede surgir el fénix de aquella familia que una vez velo por todo aquello que tuviera vida. Al menos eso tratan nuestros amigos, ya que en una parte del bosque de mármol, dentro del castillo de oscuridad una batalla se lleva acabo.**

**Karuko: ¿sabes? No te comprendo (eludiendo un ataque del espadachín)**

**Latís no responde por lo que la chica decide proseguir.**

**Karuko: ¿cómo es posible que quieras salvar a esta mujer que lleva en su interior el fruto de una traición?**

**Lucy al escuchar las palabras que dice la doncella del mal, comienza a angustiarse ya que trata de gritar o al menos de desfenderse y decirle a su amado que no es cierto, que es mentira, mas no obtiene resultado alguno por lo que solo le queda el mirar como su espadachín va cayendo en las intrigas de aquella mujer. Por otro lado; Latís quien no ha pronunciado palabra alguna desde el comienzo de su pelea, se encuentra ahora, al pie de caer en la intriga, sin embargo se pregunta a si mismo como es posible que este en esa contradicción, si el sabe que Lucy le ha sido muy fiel en todos los aspectos, además de ser la mas noble, ya que inclusive ella fue capas de abolir el sistema del pilar, como convertirse en un ángel de Céfiro... ¿CÓMO?; era la pregunta que rondaba en su mente, junto con el sonido de los dos palpitares que no lo dejaban en paz. **

**Karuko: ya empezasteis a dudar.. ****(mirándolo seriamente)**

**Fue en ese momento cuando la guerrera de fuego logro por unos instantes tener control de su ser. Al menos lo suficiente para gritar el nombre del espadachín.**

**Lucy: LATIS!!!**

**Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que Karuko refuerza el hechizo que le había lanzado sobre ella, sin embargo fue lo suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Latís quien al levantar la mirada se cruza con la de Lucy.**

**Latís: Lucy!! **

**Susurra mientras ve aquellos ojos en los que yacen la flama de la pureza y pasión de vivir, a que ellos ojos que lo hechizaron desde la primera ves que los vio, ante los cuales su alma se desnudaba, ya que no podía ocultarles nada. Del mismo modo descubre el secreto del por que las guerras mágicas fueron escogidas y el por que su amada fue la elegida para todas las demás misiones. Cosa que antes no lo entendía por completo, ya que el siempre pensaba que era por su fuerza de voluntad, pero se dio cuenta que no solo era por eso, si no también por su entrega de ayudar a las demás personas y muchas otras cosas que son características de ella, las cuales hacen resaltar lo hermosa que es. Sin embargo dicho descubrimiento lo deja impresionado, por lo que no se percata en ese instante de lo tan cercas que esta su enemigo.**

**Karuko: bueno ya sin interrupciones terminare con tu vida de una vez por todas!!!**

**Replica la joven quien levanta su espada al nivel del cuello del espadachín y quien esta apunto de degollarlo mas en ese instante Latís reacciona eludiendo el ataque, con gran agilidad, pero por desgracia resulta herido en su hombro.**

**Karuko: ¿qué? Aun no quieres morir?**

**Latís no responde, mas se toca el hombro por la herida.**

**Karuko: veo que no entiendes que esta joven ya le pertenece a mi señor Arabi**

**Latís: no lo creo (mirándola con gran frialdad)**

**Karuko: no seas necio entiende que ella te engaño. (lanzando un polvo sobre Latís)**

**Latís: no caeré dos veces en tus intrigas**

**El espadachín de gran linaje se lanza sobre su contrincante quien lo recibe con la espada entrecruzada ala de el. Es en ese instante cuando Latís realizar un salto que lo deja a una distancia de Karuko, quien no espera ya que va tras de el para darle muerte, de este modo comienza una pelea entre el bien y mal, en donde miles de estrellas fugaces salían de las espadas que chocaban, así como fulgores que eran capaces de derrumbar los arboles de mármol que yacían alrededor, por otro lado la doncella de fuego sabia que el mínimo error de cualquiera de los dos sería fatal, ya que uno perdería la vida, por lo que ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a perder ala persona que amaban. (recuerden que Lucy esta embarazada)**

**Lucy: no podemos permitir que eso pase (respinga mientras se concentra)**

**En tanto en la pelea; ambos se encontraban con los cuerpos rasgados y cansados por la ardua lucha que mantenían.**

**Karuko: ¿cómo es posible que aguantes tanto?**

**Latís: tu no lo entenderías **

**Karuko: ¿qué estas diciendo?**

**Latís: hermano ahora te entiendo el sufrimiento que tuvisteis (mientras cierra los ojos y recuerda aquellas palabras de su hermano cuando estaban en el jardín del palacio)**

**Karuko: tu hermano? Te refieres a Zagato... vaya si el hubiera cumplido, no hubiéramos tenido tantos problemas**

**Latís: pero no fue así (en tono molesto)**

**Karuko: lo se, el no pudo cambiar lo que esta escrito en el libro de la vida ( con tono irónico)... pero en esta ocasión el destino escrito esta por cambiar (lanzándose nuevamente con la espada)**

**Latís: veo que la que no entiende eres tu (desfendiendose del ataque)**

**Karuko: que? (le pregunta mientras sus miradas se entrecruzan en el duelo)**

**Latís: ningún destino esta escrito, cada uno de nosotros lo escribimos ( mientras parte al lanza un relámpago contra ella) sin embargo hay cosas que son inevitables y que no podemos eludir **

**Karuko: si fuera así ¿como es posible que una persona se sacrifique por todos?**

**Latís: por que ella es la única que posee ese poder y esa fuerza de voluntad que la hace distinta a todos**

**Karuko: y por eso debe morir**

**Latís: nadie merece morir, mas todo tiene su riesgo, por eso hay pocos los elegidos, ya que nosotros no nos importaría morir si los demás están bien. ****(lanzando a Karuko contra un mármol)**

**Karuko: haaaghhh... pues son unos tontos.... (levantándose con dificultad) nosotros matamos para obtener lo que queremos.... ****(desapareciendo ante los ojos de Latís)**

**Latís: demonios (buscándola con la mirada por todas partes)**

**Karuko: y mi deber es matarte para complacer a MI SEÑOR!!! **

**Grita mientras aparece atrás del joven quien se sorprende al verla ya que no se lo esperaba**

**Karuko: MUERE!!!**

**Lanza su espada con la cual trata de matarlo, mas una sombra aparece de la nada salvándolo se una muerte segura, sin embargo en la caída se percata que era Lucy quien lo mira a los ojos.**

**Lucy: gracias por tener fe en mi!! **

**Le dice en tono suave mientras se acerca y le da un tierno beso, el cual el responde. Es en ese preciso instante cuando una luz comienza a surgir del pecho del espadachín y del mismo modo una voz se escucha.**

**Voz: a pesar de la tribulación tuvisteis fe, y con eso triunfasteis sobre la cizaña maldita que daña y mata a todo aquella persona que duda. De este modo has probado tu fe y fortaleza digno de un miembro de la familia, ahora junto a ella, la fe y la fortaleza deberá unirse ala fuerza de voluntad y pureza, para despertar como lo que son.....**

**Es en ese instante en que la luz los cubre por completo segando a Karuko quien no logra ver nada, pero si escucha las palabras de la luz de Eternia.**

**Luz de Eternia: ahora con ustedes La Familia de la Luz a renacido y con ella una nueva esperanza**

**Y mientras terminaba estas palabras; en el castillo con los pilares, algo extraño estaba sucediendo y eso era que la corona yacía brillando con todo su esplendor, hasta perderse en la luz, la cual se trasformo en una paloma brillante que volaba en dirección a donde escuchaba su llamado, en tanto los que yacían en el palacio no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**Caldina: ¿qué fue eso?**

**Jhon: eso fue una señal**

**Presea: ¿señal? ¿de que?**

**Sara: de que la familia de la luz a renacido **

**Ráfaga: eso quiere decir que...**

**Dante: que lo han logrado**

**Responde el joven pilar mientras ve en dirección al palacio negro donde la transformación esta apunto de terminar, ya que cuando desaparecer la luz en tierra firme, deja ver a la pareja totalmente cambiada, Lucy se encontraba con su largo vestido, junto con el dije que le regalo Latís, además de su emblema de Pilar de Céfiro (ósea la corona); por su parte Latís vestía totalmente de blanco sin armadura, por contrario parecía ropaje de Eternia ya que en ves de armadura solo tenia un medallón en donde se unía su capa, dicho medallón era un eclipse y su espada había cambiado (tipo al del ova) tornándose de un metal similar ala plata, pero tan fuerte como el escudo.**

**Karuko: no es posible (susurra mientras los ve con envidia)**

**Lucy: Latís, tu.. (mirándolo preocupadamente)**

**Latís: no podía dejar que cargaras este peso tu sola (mirándola tiernamente)**

**Karuko: no se los perdonare, jamas lo are (mientras una aura oscura comienza a salir de ella)**

**Latís la mira con gran seriedad, mientras que Lucy la ve muy preocupa**

**Lucy: para por favor, ya que si sigue así tu también saldrás herida**

**Karuko: y a ¿ustedes que les importa?**

**Lucy: eres un ser vivo y eso nos importa**

**Karuko: ustedes no comprenden, yo fui creada para complacer a mi amo Arabi y por su culpa no cumplí mi deber, ahora por eso... MORIRAN!!!!**

**Grita mientras de su cuerpo surge una gran ventisca que comienza a deshacer todo cuanto a su paso, así mismo debajo de ella; la tierra comienza agrietarse para dar paso a grande llamaras de fuego para convertir ese lugar en un verdadero infierno. Sin embargo el guerrero de luz (Latís) ya sabía que algo por el estilo sucedería por lo que con su mano crea una gran esfera alrededor de ellos protegiéndolos del incandescente calor que emanaban las llamas.**

**Karuko: no seas ingenuo... ****¿CREES QUE ESO ME DETENDRA?**

**Reclama con gran enojo mientras que con un movimiento de su cuerpo provoca que miles de dagas en forma de cristales bailaran con la ventisca que se dirigía a ellos a gran velocidad por lo que Latís toma a Lucy en brazos y la cubre con su cuerpo, en tanto que levanta su mano de la cual una gran flama sale derritiendo por completo los objetos que se dirigían a ellos. En eso un gran estruendo se escucha.**

**Karuko: MI SEÑOR!!!**

**Es lo único que pudo decir la joven, antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de los chicos quienes aun yacían ala defensa.**

**Lucy: ¿qué paso? (saliendo de los brazos protectores de su amado)**

**Latís: no lo se (incorporándose) pero algo me dice que no es nada bueno**

**En eso una gran lava comienza a surgir de entre las grietas.**

**Latís: ¡RAYOS!... ¡LUCY! (volteando a verla, mientras saca sus alas)**

**Lucy: estoy bien (responde yaciendo en el aire)**

**Latís: será mejor ir en busca de los demás...**

**No termina de decir estas palabras cuando otro temblor cubre el lugar, ayudando a que la lava salga mas deprisa.**

**Lucy: tienes razón, ya ningún lugar es seguro ahorita**

**Latís: entonces vamos**

**Lucy: sí**

**De este modo los jóvenes van en busca de sus compañeros, en Tanto que en la sala del trono algo esta sucediendo ya que ante el enorme pilar oscuro yacía Karuko postrada.**

**Karuko: perdóneme mi señor, le he fallado nuevamente**

**Dentro del pilar se escucha una voz que le responde.**

**Voz: es cierto que me has fallado, sin embargo te daré una ultima oportunidad y estoy seguro que con ella no me fallaras, si no ya sabrás cual será tu destino.**

**Karuko: lo se mi señor.**

**Vos: en ese caso...**

**El enorme pilar comienza a cuartearse de arriba hacia abajo, para después desmoronares en miles de pedazos dando el lugar a la silueta de un joven, el cual al salir a la luz se podía mirar a un chico no mayo de 23 años, de cabellos azulados y largos hasta la cintura en donde se unía en una coleta, su piel es blanca como la nieve y su rostro poseía finos rasgo que daban señas que era de gran linaje, así también poseía unos ojos azulados oscuros en donde al mirarlos se podía perder uno en frío espacio del caos; su vestidura era negra con una gran capa del mismo tono y en su frente llevaba un diamante negro.**

**Voz: tu serás la encargada de desaparecer este mundo, a cualquier precio....**

**Karuko: ¿señor Arabi? ****(asombrada ante el cambio)**

**Voz: no, ya no soy esa persona, ahora soy Etreum, soy la unificación de los tres príncipes.**

**Karuko: como diga mi señor (bajando la cabeza)**

**Etreum: es hora de cambiar el destino escrito...**

**Al decir estas palabras las sombras que quedaron de Cielo y Lea comenzaban a tener forma de ellas, las cuales llegaron volando ante la presencia de Etreum.**

**Etreum: Karuko es hora, venid aquí**

**La chica obedece al instante y se pone frente a su señor, el cual rompe las vestiduras de la chica dejándola con la piel al aire libre.**

**Etreum: sombras de la oscuridad cubridla con vuestro manto y conviértanse en una sola, ante mi que soy vuestro amo....**

**Al termino de esta frase, las sombras cubren ala chica por completo dejando solo ante la vista una esfera negra. Entre tanto ala salida del bosque de mármol los chicos se había reunido de nuevo.**

**Lucy: MARINA, ANAIS.. ESTAN BIEN **

**Grita la chica mientras corre a abrazarlas.**

**Latís: ¿se encuentra bien?**

**Guru Clef: si, lo estamos, y también terminamos con Cielo y Lea**

**Lucy se queda seria ante tal comentario.**

**Marina: ¿sucede algo?**

**Latís: lo que pasa es que Karuko desapareció ante nuestros ojos.**

**Anaís: eso quiere decir que no esta muerta**

**Lucy: es cierto, pero ahorita debemos salir de aquí a un lugar seguro**

**París: ¿por qué?**

**Latís: por que este lugar desaparecerá en cuestión de minutos debido a una lava que esta emergiendo de la tierra.**

**París: en ese caso salgamos de aquí**

**De este modo los jóvenes se alejan del lugar hasta llegar a una habitación enorme. En donde se detienen ante la preocupación de Lucy.**

**Lucy: ¡ESPEREN!**

**Anaís: ¿qué sucede Lucy?**

**Lucy: ¿dónde están Alexa, Odett y Ascot?**

**Guru Clef: Marina y yo los estuvimos buscando por todo el bosque de mármol, pero no los encontramos**

**Marina: es cierto, y cuando llegamos ala salida del bosque, fue entonces que encontramos a París y Anaís.**

**París: nosotros estuvimos igual**

**Anaís: anduvimos buscándolos y no los encontramos **

**Latís: no te preocupes, de seguro están bien.**

**Anaís: es cierto, además los tres están juntos**

**París: mejor hay que preocuparnos por vencer a los 4 oponentes que nos quedan**

**Guru Clef: es cierto todavía quedan los tres príncipes y Karuko.**

**En eso una voz se escucha en el salón.**

**Voz: están equivocados**

**Todos: ¿qué?**

**París: ¿quién anda hay? (poniéndose en guardia al igual que los otros dos chicos)**

**Ascot: tranquilos somos nosotros**

**Respinga el chico mientras que sale de las oscuridades al igual que Alexa y Odett.**

**Lucy: ¡ESTAN BIEN!**

**Alexa asiente con la cabeza.**

**Anaís: ¿pero donde estaban que no los encontramos en el bosque de mármol?**

**Odett: lo que pasa es que cuando los chicos fueron tras de ustedes, nosotros no alejamos de hay, ya que sabíamos que todo ese bosque seria el campo de batalla.**

**Alexa: sin embargo los tres jóvenes han invocado al ser supremo de la oscuridad**

**Marina: ¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO? **

**Guru Clef: estas segura??**

**Ascot: me temo que si**

**De pronto otro temblor se escucha, pero en esta ocasión toda la estructura cae, por lo que los chicos, junto con Alexa crea un campo con el cual se cubren de la gran catástrofe. Que da lugar a una plataforma en medio de una caos, destrucción y silencio.**

**Alexa: ¿todos están bien?**

**Lucy, Marina, Anaís y Odett: si **

**En eso una voz se escucha**

**Voz: pero pronto no lo estarán**

**Todos voltean al escuchar esa voz fría, y ven al joven de cabellos azules, alado de una esfera negra.**

**Guru Clef: ¿quién res tu?**

**Voz: yo?**

**París: si, a quien mas podrías preguntarle**

**Voz: en eso tienes razón (dando unos pasos)... en ese caso déjenme presentarme...yo... soy... Etreum **

**Odett: Etreum (susurra al reconocer de quien se trata)**

**Etreum: el soberano de todo lo existente... a pero.. déjenme presentarles a mi sirviente... Silineus**

**Con esto la esfera comienza a cuartearse, hasta romperse en miles de pedazos dejando ala vista a un chica de cabellos largos y blancos, con la tez del mismo color, sin embargo los ojos los tenia negros como el ébano.**

**Etreum: verdad que es hermosa**

**Dice el chico de 23 años quien se acera ala chica y la toma de la cintura mientras juega con su cabello. Por otro lado Alexa se prepara para una batalla.**

**Alexa: París, Guru Clef, Latís, protejan alas chicas y tu Ascot protege a Odett (les ordena en forma telepática)**

**Odett: Alexa, no lo hagas, es muy arriesgado**

**Alexa: jure a mi hermano que te protegería y es lo que voy hacer**

**Odett mira con tristeza a tu amiga**

**Alexa: solo una cosa... (se queda en silencio por un instante) si algo llegase a pasarme, prométeme que no será en balde... prométemelo**

**Odett: lo prometo.**

**Con esto Alexa se pone enfrente de sus amigos.**

**Etreum: vaya, que te parece Silineus, ella quiere jugar contigo**

**Alardea el chico mientras junta sus labios con los cabellos de ella mientras aun la tiene abrazada.**

**Etreum: mátala!! (susurra mientras mira a Alexa con maldad) **

**Ante esta orden la chica reacciona y se lanza contra Alexa quien reacciona de la misma manera. Entre tanto Etreum quien no perdía tiempo crea varias sombras ante las cuales les ordena que ataquen a sus visitantes.**

**Ascot: Odett podrás pelear ahorita con tu espada pero no usaras tu poderes, recuerda que no debe darse cuenta de quien eres.**

**Odett: si**

**De este modo los chicos se defienden, sin embargo Etreum se percata de la presencia de Lucy, por lo que con un movimiento se transporta cercas de ella para tomarla en brazos y regresarse a donde estaba.**

**Lucy: ¡DUELTAME!!!**

**Grita la joven mientras trata de safarse, por otro lado Latís quien se da cuenta de lo sucedido se lanza al ataque para rescatarla pero las sombras le sierran el paso.**

**Latís: demonios!!!**

**Etreum: ¡Silineus! ¡MÁTALOS A TODOS!**

**Silineus: ala orden mi señor!**

**Alexa: si te dejo (mientras la ataca de tal forma que no la deja avanzar)**

**Por su parte Lucy trataba de soltarse de Etreum quien la tenia agarrada de las manos, obligándola a solar su espada.**

**Lucy: ¡SUÉLTAME!**

**Etreum: calma Lucy, pronto tu destino se cumplirá**

**Lucy: eso es lo que tu crees!!! **

**Le dice mientras que una luz surge del medallón de Lucy el cual obliga a Etreum a soltarla, lo cual ella aprovecha para alejarse de el.**

**Etreum: ¡MALDICION!**

**Eludiendo la luz, la cual lo debilito. Sin embargo al recobrarse ve a Lucy en brazos de Latís.**

**Etreum: ¡tu lo has querido! ****Morirás con ellos!**

**Odett: ESO NO LO PERMITIRE!!!!**

**Grita osadamente, mientras sale al frente de sus amigos**

**Etreum: En ese caso tu serás la primera!!!... Silineus!!! ¡MÁTALA!**

**Silineus, sin titubear se lanza a cumplir la orden de su amo por lo que con un ágil movimiento elude a Alexa para dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia Odett; quien por la misma rapidez de ella, no le da tiempo de reaccionar por completo, por lo que solo espera de frente el ataque con su espada en mano. Mas una persona detiene tal ataque impidiendo que su amiga sea lastimada. Pero a que precio...**

**Odett: ALEXA.... NO!!!!**

**Grita aterrada al ver a su amiga caer con la espada de Silineus incrustada en su pecho.**

**Odett: ALEXA.. NOOO... (atrapando el cuerpo de su amiga que iba cayendo) ALEXA!!! (llorando)**

**Alexa mira a Odett quien yace llorando a su lado, junto con las demás chicas que se acercan.**

**Alexa: Odett no llores.... no debes llorar ahorita (en voz baja)**

**Odett: como no he de hacerlo si te estoy perdiendo**

**Alexa: no me estas perdiendo.. recuerda que al final nos reuniremos de nuevo**

**Odett: snif!!!**

**Alexa: además debes ser fuerte, ya que es hora de que sigas tu destino... mi Emperatriz**

**Al termino de esta palabra Alexa deja ir su ultimo aliento de vida lo cual deja perpleja a Odett quien en ese instante recuerda la destrucción de Eternia y de sus amigos; del mismo modo recuerda la perdida de sus dos amigos en la tierra, en la batalla de los sueños eterno, lo cual hace que un gran dolor surja dentro de ella.**

**Odett: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**

**Grita con gran fuerza, mientras saca todo el dolor que yace dentro de ella, lo que provoca que una luz salga de su frente provocando que su tiara de colores se rompiera para dar paso ala insignia de la Emperatriz de Eternia. Dicha insignia se trasforma ya que al principio era una estrella con una cruz en medio, mas en esta ocasión la estrella desaparece para dar paso a una cruz blanca en su frente.**

**Etreum: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?**

**Se pregunta atónito por el acontecimiento, mientras Silineus regresa con el para protejerlo de lo que pudiese venir, inclusive de la misma luz que emana la joven, la cual se logra ver desde el palacio donde yacen los pilares.**

**Caldina: ¡MIREN ESO!! (señalando el acontecimiento)**

**Presea: ¿qué significara eso? **

**Pregunta la chica con gran angustia, ya que ve como un rayo de luz emerge de esa oscuridad absoluta, por otra parte el pilar morado, comienza a sentir un gran dolor en su pecho, así como un remordimiento que lo mata. De esto se percata Jhon.**

**Jhon: ya es tarde para que te arrepientas... lo hecho, hecho esta**

**Rubén no responde ya que sabe que el tiene razón, mas Sara duda por un instante por lo que se atreve a preguntar.**

**Sara: ¿te arrepientes de la decisión que tomasteis?**

**El joven pilar se sorprende ante la pregunta de la chica, por lo que la chica decide continuar**

**Sara: tu sabes que si hubieras decidido seguir junto a ella al igual que tu amigo, tenias que renunciar a muchas cosas de tu vida.... (se calla por un momento) ¿estas seguro que tu decisión fue correcta?**

**Rubén: ella decidió seguir a pesar de todo... a pesar de que le dimos nuestras razones y ella sabe que a mi me gusta mi vida que tengo y que no quiero dejarla... además el hizo lo mismo que yo mucho antes.**

**Sara: es cierto, pero date cuenta que ella esta dando todo por salvarnos**

**Rubén: lo da por que ella sabe que es su destino y ella siempre lo dijo**

**Sara: lo dijo, pero si no mas recuerdo que ella comento que ustedes también habían jurado cumplir su destino.**

**Rubén: SARA!!.. si buscas hacerme sentir mal, no lo lograras (en tono de enojo)**

**Sara: no busco eso... solo contéstame mi pregunta ¿te arrepientes de la decisión que tomasteis?**

**Rubén: No, No me arrepiento (en tono molesto)**

**Sara: eso es todo lo que quería saber**

**Ráfaga: saben lo que eso significa??**

**Rubén: eso significa que el pilar de cristal a despertado por completo para tomar su lugar como la paloma de sacrificio.. como la emperatriz que es**

**Con esta respuesta todos se quedan preocupado por lo que pueda pasarle a sus amigos, así como por el destino que les espera, sin embargo Rubén no deja de pensar en la posible perdida de su amiga, por lo que manda un mensaje telepáticamente a su amigo en la tierra.**

**Rubén: Alejandro!! El destino se esta cumpliendo**

**Le dice en forma telepática a su amigo en la tierra, el cual yace con sus amigos en una fiesta.**

**Alejandro: y?.. eso ya lo sabía (responde mientras mira al cielo)**

**Rubén: solo quería que lo supieras**

**Alejandro: esta bien... ¿algo mas?**

**Rubén: es todo**

**Después de esto el chico regresa al interior de la casa, pero no sin antes recordar por un instante su pasado.**

**Alejandro: al final ella cumplió su palabra**

**Susurra con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de desaparecer en el interior de la casa; en tanto Rubén presencia al igual que los demás el comienzo del final de la batalla.**

**Rubén: hasta el final mantuvisteis tu palabra, aun cuando tu familia estuvo en contra tuya....**

**CONTINUARA...**


	14. El dios de la nada y la rosa de cristal

**Capitulo 14: ETREUM- "El Dios de la Nada" Y LA ROSA DE CRISTAL**

**Después de la muerte de Alexa; Odett despierta como la Paloma de la luz , dejándose al descubierto ante Etreum quien nunca penso que alguien de Eternia sobreviviría. Por lo que sele queda mirando seriamente a Odett quien yacía con un vestido blanco como la nieve, que cubría su tersa piel color durazno y sobre la cual caía sus largos cabellos negros como el ébano.**

**Etreum: vaya, no contaba con que la sucesora de Eternia sobreviviera **

**Odett no responde por lo que solo escucha con los ojos cerrados, mientras que el cuerpo de Alexa comenzaba a desintegrarse en miles de luces que se dispersaban por todo el lugar hasta desaparecer de los brazos de su amiga.**

**Odett: nos veremos pronto amiga (levantándose)**

**Se decía la chica en su mente, mas sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el ángel del viento.**

**Anaís: ¿qué es lo que esta sucediendo? **

**Pregunta preocupada, mientras que mira a su alrededor y ve que todo ser vivo comienza a desaparecer solo quedando rocas alrededor.**

**Ascot: lo que sucede es que la pelea mitológica del origen del caos contra la paloma a comenzado**

**Marina: quieres decir que esa persona es la cabeza de todos los enemigos con los que hemos peleado?**

**Ascot: no solo su cabeza, también se podría decir que el les dio vida a cada uno de ellos (expresa con coraje)**

**París: entonces esta persona es mas fuerte que Deboner, Yuohnoe, Lea y Cielo (en tono de asombro)**

**Ascot: si, inclusive mas fuerte que Kuriko quien fue la enviada que destruyo a Eternia (mientras que ve a Etreum)**

**Todos: ¿ESTAS SEGURO DE LO QUE DICES?**

**Lucy: en ese caso no podemos dejar sola a Odett**

**En eso es interrumpida por su amiga quien se comunica con ellos a través de sus mentes**

**Odett: ¡NO! (mientras aun tiene los ojos cerrados)**

**Anaís: Odett ella tiene razón, no podemos dejarte sola (respondiendo de la misma manera)**

**Odett: tienen que hacerlo, este es mi destino, para esto fui creada (dice en tono serio telepáticamente)**

**Lucy: es cierto que eres un pilar, pero también eres un ser vivo. (con una angustia en su rostro)**

**Guru Clef: ella tiene razón (comunicándose de la misma manera)**

**Odett: Lucy... Chicos, tienen que comprender que muchos han perecido por mi causa **

**Latís: ¿a que te refieres con muchos? ****(siguiendo el mismo método)**

**Odett: dos de mis amigos murieron en la tierra para protegerme, Adnira no me dejo quedarme a su lado para ayudarla, ya que sabia como terminaría esto, al igual que los demás y Alexa hizo lo mismo....**

**En eso la chica abre los ojos en dirección a Etreum quien hacia lo mismo de mirarla.**

**Odett: ya no puedo permitir que esto siga pasando.... ya es hora de que esto termine... **

**París: al menos déjanos ayudarte (dando unos pasos)**

**Odett: si quieren ayudarme.... dejen que mi alma encuentre alivio, déjenme cumplir mi destino**

**Lucy: Odett!! (susurra mientras ve a su amiga)**

**Odett: además como la nueva Familia de la Luz deben proteger el ultimo resplandor de las estrellas, hasta que la Luz de la Esperanza se libere junto con el Agua de Vida.**

**Ascot: en ese caso yo me quedare (llegando ala misma altura de París)**

**Odett: no, tu debes guiarlos.... Además no podemos permitir que una segunda familia de luz se pierda (dice en forma telepática)**

**En eso cuando la doncella voltea a ver a sus amigos, Etreum aprovecha para tomar a Silineus entre sus manos por lo que el ángel del viento interrumpe la conversación, llamando la atención de todos.**

**Anaís: ¿que es lo que trata se hacer? **

**Cuestiona mientras mira detenidamente lo que esta haciendo Etreum, lo cual alerta a Odett ya que esta con la misma incógnita que ella.**

**Etreum: desolación encerrada en este cuerpo escuchad a tu amo quien te invoca, venid en estos momentos y coplacedme a toda costa. **

**Reza en forma silenciosa mientras que en los ojos de Silineus se van tornando totalmente oscuros.**

**Silineus: tus invocaciones han sido escuchadas mi señor y con ella mi liberación se a dado**

**De este modo Silineus a comenzado a desintegrarse en una neblina negra, lo cual alerta a la doncella. Quien se percata de lo que esta sucediendo**

**Odett: ¡TIENEN QUE IRSE AHORA! (dice en forma telepática)**

**Ante esta señal nuestros amigos sacan sus alas mientras comienzan a resplandecer una luz de varios colores y vuelan en dirección al palacio que es donde yace lo ultimo del resplandor de Céfiro. Sin embargo antes que Lucy partiera Odett le hace una petición secretamente .**

**Lucy: te doy mi palabra (mirándola por ultima ves)**

**Odett: gracias (mientras mira como se alejan)**

**Entre tanto Etreum saboreaba el deleite de tener a esa mujer entre sus manos. Por lo que decide jugar un poco con su comida como si fuera un felino que juega con su presa.**

**Etreum: veo que estas confiada!!!**

**Odett no responde**

**Etreum: no creas que les será fácil proteger lo que queda de luz (en tono sarcástico) y menos con la desolación suelta**

**Al termino de esto suelta lo que una ves fue su sirviente Silineus, que ahora es solo una densa neblina que va creciendo poco a poco y que va rodeando el lugar, dicho suceso se percatan los jóvenes quienes van a mitad del camino.**

**Anaís: ¡OH! CIELOS!!! **

**Marina: ¿qué sucede Anaís? (en eso voltea a ver a su amiga y ve lo que ella miro) SANTO CIELOS!!! ¿QUÉ ES ESO?**

**Ante ese comentario todos voltean y ven la neblina que esta acercándose y devorando todo lo que queda a su paso dejando solo rocas.**

**París: ¿Acaso eso era esa chica?**

**Ascot: al parecer si pero no creo que sea bueno quedarnos a averiguarlo**

**Guru Clef: es cierto además el castillo ya esta enfrente**

**Latís: tenemos que llegar a toda costa, ya que si esa cosa llega al palacio, toda vida de Céfiro desaparecerá por completo.**

**De este modo los chicos vuelan con todas sus fuerzas para llegar al palacio antes que la neblina; sin embargo los pilares y los que estaban en el palacio se habían dado cuenta de su acercamiento; por lo que se preparan para su llegada, así como los pilares se preparan de todas las formas para lo que va a venir, ya que saben que en esta ocasión pueda que sus poderes no sean suficientes, pues saben a lo que se enfrentan.**

**Jhon: deprisa, todos al cuarto principal**

**Caldina: y nosotros que haremos?**

**Dante: deberán abrirles las puertas a la familia real y cerrarla en cuanto estén dentro.**

**Presea: y ustedes que harán?**

**Sara: preparar el salón principal apara el acontecimiento que viene acercándose...**

**En eso Céfiro comienza a rugir mientras que el palacio comenzaba a cuartearse.**

**Katsika: DENSE PRISA!!! NO TENEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO!!!**

**Presea: si**

**De esta forma Presea, Caldina y Ráfaga, corren hacia la entrada donde se preparan para abrirles las puertas; en tanto los pilares arreglaban el salón principal para lo que estaban planeando. No obstante no paso mas de cinco minutos cuando la familia de la luz hace su llegada al palacio, por lo que Caldina, Ráfaga y Presea se apresuraban a cerrar las puertas.**

**Lucy: ¿DÓNDE ESTAN LOS PILARES?**

**Pregunta angustiada mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto a los demás.**

**Presea: ellos..**

**No termino la frase cuando Katsika aparece ante ellos.**

**Katsika: nosotros los estabamos esperando.**

**Ascot: KATSIKA!!**

**Dice el joven quien no pudo aguantar la alegría de verla; mas en sus rostro se podía ver una preocupación a simple vista.**

**Marina: ¡TIENEN QUE AYUDARLA!!!**

**Exclama en tono de histeria**

**Anaís: es cierto; se quedo con ese hombre **

**Rodeando ala chica quien las miraba con suma tranquilidad.**

**Katsika: lo sabemos...**

**París: entonces debemos llamar a los demás pilares y regresar con ella.**

**Replica el joven de cabellos verdes con gran emoción, la cual se desvanece ante la negación de la joven.**

**Todos: ¿por qué?**

**Marina: ¿acaso la dejaran morir así nada mas?**

**Reclama la chica de cabellos azulados**

**Katsika: es cierto que es una de nosotros; pero también es cierto que no podemos interferir en su decisión.. no en esta ocasión**

**Lucy ante el comentario de la joven, se queda pensativa por su amiga; ya que recuerda como la vio por ultima vez antes de dejarla, sin embargo es sacada de su recuerdo cuando Katsika continua con una sugerencia.**

**Katsika: sin embargo podemos ayudarla a cumplir su deseo**

**Sugiere el pilar mientras esboza una sonrisa tierna, con la cual todos comprenden que se refiere a proteger el ultimo resplandor que queda; por lo que todos asiente con la cabeza.**

**Katsika: en ese caso síganme**

**De este modo la joven guía ala familia real al cuarto principal; en donde los demás los estaban esperando; entre tanto en otra habitación yacía un personaje mirando la oscuridad total por su ventana.**

**Arcángel: la doncella de las aguas al final estará sola, y gritara y llorara pero nadie la escuchara pues la oscuridad la rodeara y entre sus brazos ella surgirá como una paloma que purificara y limpiara el resplandor del universo, regresando ala normalidad la balanza del bien y del mal.**

**Susurra mientras escucha como el castillo comienza a crujir, por la presión de la oscuridad que trata por entrar.**

**Voz: esa es la profecía de Odett o me equivoco?**

**Interrumpe la sombra que lo acompaña.**

**Arcángel: no te equivocas.... (ve la sombra que esta un poco intranquila) pero no te preocupes ella lo lograra, yo tengo fe en ella.**

**Sombra: lo se**

**De este modo los dos seres se quedan en el silencio; en espera del juicio final; entre tanto nuestros amigos al fin llegan al cuarto principal donde se quedan asombrados ante la transformación de dicho cuarto, pues había cambiado totalmente: el cuarto era de un blanco jamas visto ya que no dejaba ver donde terminaba una pared y donde empezaba la otra; por no decir que no existían pared alguna, solo era una vacío blanco y nada mas; sin embargo en el techo se podía ver un cristal con la forma de una cruz; la cual iluminaba el lugar; pero lo que mas les asombro fue que el suelo era agua cristalina por lo que todos entraron con los pies descalzos, y por mas que trataron de ver el fondo debajo de sus pies; nunca pudieron visualizarlo ya que no se apreciaba fondo alguno, mas que una perla en el centro del lugar y dentro de ella una roza de cristal que aun yacía en su forma de capullo.**

**Guru Clef: ¿en donde estamos? (mirando el cuarto con gran asombro)**

**Rubén: este es el cuarto espiritual...**

**Sara: aquí solo podrá entrar la familia real y los pilares.**

**Karuka: y aquí podremos ayudar a ala emperatriz**

**Marina: ¿cómo aremos tal cosa?**

**Jhon: reuniendo todos los poderes de los pilares junto con la familia real.**

**Dante: los cuales llegaran a ella como sentimientos que harán florecer la luz y el agua para purificar todo lo que Etreum esta contaminando**

**Guru Clef: entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder.**

**De este modo los jóvenes toman su posición; y mientras que la oscuridad avanza cubriendo el castillo una batalla se lleva acabo en su origen, donde un espíritu que yace encadenado espera dormido para su resurrección.**

**Etreum: así con los ojos cerrados pareces una flor dormida en espera de que sea arrancada por alguien.**

**Odett: no es lo que tu piensas.**

**Etreum: lo se, pero quería amenizar la situación mientras decidimos que hacer **

**Replica con sarcasmo mientras la mira con una sonrisa perversa. Por lo que la joven abre nuevamente sus ojos; para percatarse que su oponente había tomado la iniciativa. Ante lo cual ella responde quedándose quieta. Mientras que los rayos lanzados por su oponente pasan por su alrededor partiendo el suelo en miles de pedazos. Al terminar la chica levanta su mano de la cual sale miles de luces que se lanzan contra su contrincante quien las elude con gran destreza.**

**Etreum: vaya, en verdad no eres tan inocente como pense.**

**Odett: las apariencias engañan.**

**Susurra Odett mientras que arranca la parte inferior de su vestido para dar lugar a otra falda mas pequeña y ligera que la anterior, la cual le permitiría mas libertad de movimiento en su pelea que estaba apunto de comenzar. **

**Etreum: vaya!!! Veo que te estas ofreciendo.**

**Odett: ....**

**Etreum: no te preocupes no te rechazare**

**Dice mientras comienza a caminar hacia la chica quien a su ves retrocede al mismo paso que el.**

**Etreum: vaya veo que quieres jugar.... en ese caso jugaremos si así lo deseas**

**Al termino de esta frase el ser oscuro comienza a correr detrás de la paloma quien de igual manera corre para alejarse, o al menos así aprecia ya que en ciertas ocasiones llegaban a quedar frente a frente, lo cual ninguno de los dos perdía la oportunidad para tratar de causar un daño a su oponente, sin embargo los resultados eran inútiles pues ambos lograban esquivar o bien detener el ataque evitando de este modo una lesión grave. **

**Etreum: entre mas difícil lo hagas mas disfrutare mi victoria (reposando en unas de las rocas)**

**Odett: eso lo veremos. (mirándolo desde el suelo)**

**Etreum: vaya me quitasteis las palabras de la boca.**

**Al termino de esto Etreum crea una oscuridad que sale en forma de alas negras de su espalda, la cual va creciendo conforme se acerca ala doncella quien lo espera con una pequeña luz en su mano, la cual reactiva al momento en que es cubierta por las alas negras que la rodean hasta cubrirla por completo; mas este suceso dura unos instantes pues la chica hace explotar dichas alas con la luz que yacía en sus manos por lo que sale ilesa de ese ataque; aun que en esta ocasión no podemos decir lo mismo de Etreum quien se toca el hombro al caer de pie en sentido contrario a ella.**

**Etreum: aghhh (tocándose el hombro)... eres... una... TONTA!!!**

**Grita con gran furia mientras lanza miles de dagas contra Odett, quien al verlas crea una defensa de viento alrededor de ella, por lo que las dagas quedan atrapadas dentro de dicho remolino.**

**Odett: Etreum... el tonto eres tu... al creer que sigo siendo la misma joven de antes.**

**Etreum: ¿QUÉ DICES?**

**Odett: lo que escuchasteis...**

**Etreum: no entiendo... EXPLÍCATE (grata con los ojos bien abiertos)**

**Odett: es obvio, tu mismo me hicisteis fuerte ya que al mandar a tus sirvientes a preparar tu camino, los mascasteis también los mandasteis al mío.**

**Etreum: jejejejejejejeje.... JAJAJAJAJA**

**Suelta una carcajada que se escucha en todo el planeta.**

**Odett: de que te ríes? (toda confundida)**

**Etreum: veo que nunca te diste cuenta (caminado hacia ella)**

**Odett: ¿DE QUE HABLAS? (sorprendida por la reacción de Etreum)**

**Etreum: es cierto maduraste como toda una guerrera... sin embargo dejaste de ser una doncella .. o acaso me dirás que no sientes un resentimiento hacia ti misma **

**Respinga en tono burlón mientras se acerca ala chica, quien se encuentra paralizada al darse cuenta que en eso el tiene razón.**

**Odett: no puede ser... no creo que eso me evite a despertar la luz (dice en su mente)**

**Etreum: si no me crees inténtalo!! (responde ante la incredulidad de la chica)**

**La chica sin dudar dos veces lo intenta pero la inseguridad y el resentimiento que cubría su corazón y su alma no se lo permitían. Por lo que se queda perpleja al comprobar que el tenia razón.**

**Odett: NO PUEDE SER!!! (se reclama en su mente)**

**Etreum: te lo dije... así que no te resistas**

**Le susurra en su oído mientras la abraza de la cintura, ante lo cual Odett no opone resistencia ya que siente que al final ella fracaso, pues no logro desperta la luz.**

**Etreum: acuérdate de tu profecía en donde decía que al final terminarais en mis brazos y es donde estas en estos momentos.**

**Odett: acaso ese era mi destino??.... por que??.. por que no puede?**

**La joven cierra los ojos mientras siente como Etreum la presiona cada vez mas a su cuerpo; entre tanto ella se hunde en el silencio de su interior donde grita y llora, por haber fracaso, sin embargo escucha una voz en su interior.**

**Voz: Odett... Odett**

**Odett: ¿quién me llama?**

**Voz: por que lloras?**

**Pregunta una pequeña niña regordeta no mayor de 6 años, de cabellos negros y largos, así como ojos negros como el ébano y de piel color durazno.**

**Odett: pero si eres yo (dice en su mente)**

**Niña: por que lloras?**

**Pregunta nuevamente la niña**

**Odett: por que fracase, no pude despertar la luz y les falle a todos, además me he quedado sola**

**La niña la mira con mucha inocencia.**

**Niña: las personas vienen y van, pero el no**

**Odett: el?**

**La niña señala el cielo, por lo que la joven levanta la vista como buscando a alguien.**

**Niña: el cumplió mi deseo (con una sonrisa)**

**Odett: ¿deseo? (sin bajar la vista)**

**Niña: si, mi mayor deseo de ser alguien importante en el plan de los destinos, así como su humilde sirviente quien acepta todo lo que le de... esa seria mi mayor felicidad**

**Odett: mi mayor felicidad!!!**

**En eso Odett recuerda todos los momentos felices que tuvo en su vida, y el por que ella llego a ser lo que es. Desde su infancia hasta el momento en que estuvo en Eternia, donde recordó a varias personas, pero en especial a una a quien le hizo una promesa.**

**Odett: es cierto, de niña pedí este destino y se me otorgo, y aun que falle en ocasiones anteriores fui perdonada: además me regalaron mi felicidad, por la cual debo seguir adelante.**

**Al bajar la vista Odett se percata que ya no esta la niña, si no una puerta en donde yace labrada un ángel con una paloma en sus manos y una cruz en pecho. La cual decide abrir al instante. Ya abierta una luz invade su interior cegándola por completo, haciéndola regresar al presente, que no había cambiado mucho; pues aun yacía en los brazos de Etreum, la única diferencia es que Céfiro casi había desaparecido por completo pues lo único que quedaba era un fragmento del planeta sobre el cual aun el castillo yacía en pie frente a ellos; aun que todo cuarteado.**

**Etreum: vaya has despertado... y justo a tiempo para ver mi victoria**

**Odett no responde, mas con sus manos toman a Etreum de sus brazos.**

**Etreum: me alegra que hayas aceptado seguirme (con tono de seguridad)**

**Sin embargo los planes de la joven eran otros.**

**Odett: perdónenme por el daños que les he causado (susurro)**

**Susurra la joven como su ultimo mensaje silencioso el cual todos sus conocidos reciben, desde su familia, sus amigos de la tierra, hasta los que están en el palacio, quienes yacen en pelea contra Etreum para mantenerlo fuera del palacio.**

**Guru Clef: esta persona es....**

**Rubén: se esta despidiendo.. (con una gran seriedad en su rostro)**

**Anaís: ¿podemos salvarla?**

**Ascot niega con la cabeza, causando una gran impotencia a los demás por no poderla ayudar.**

**Katsika: mientras que este en sus brazos no podemos acercarnos a ella, no sin destruir el castillo con todo lo que esta dentro de el.**

**Lucy: Odett!!**

**Susurra la doncella de fuego mientras que piensa en su amiga, quien había tomado su decisión final, y de la cual ya se había percatado Etreum, pues debajo de ellos una agua cristalina comienza a emanar de entre las rocas, como si fuera una estela de estrellas que va cubriendo lo que queda del planeta, en busca del ultimo resplandor.**

**Etreum: TRAIDORA!!!! (grita mientras trata de soltarse) **

**Odett: nunca te dije que me unía a ti o si?**

**Responde con una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se logra divisar, mientras se aferra a los brazos de Etreum quien busca safarse de ella sin resultado alguno.**

**Etreum: NO SEAS TONTA!!! LA UNICA QUE MORIRA SERAS TU!!!**

**Odett: pero al menos te habré regresado al lugar del que perteneces.**

**Etreum: eso es lo que tu crees.**

**Al termino de esto Etreum hace su ultimo intento por evitar su encierro por lo que se unifica con la desolación; para de esta forma cubrir ala doncella y evitar el despertar de la luz. Pero es demasiado tarde; pues para cuando el ya había cubierto ala doncella; el agua de vida había logrado cubrir lo que quedaba del planeta incluyendo el palacio donde yacía la luz de Céfiro, la cual comenzó a brillar con todo su esplendor tomando la forma del planeta completo, entre tanto los que yacían dentro del palacio comenzaban a llenarse de una calidez y una tranquilidad, que les decía que no temieran a nada, pues sabían que todo terminaría bien, y así sería. Pues al poco tiempo, la burbuja de Etreum y la desolación que había cubierto ala doncella , comienza a cuartearse, hasta romperse en un explosión de luz blanca como la nieve, la cual toma forma de una paloma, y dentro de ella se poda ver perfectamente la silueta de la doncella quien junto con la luz levanta su vuelo por el universo purificando todo aquello que Etreum se atrevió a contaminar con la desolación, el odio, el rencor, la oscuridad, en si la maldad misma.**

**Y con cada aleteo que daba, dejaba caer agua de vida como si fuera una llovizna, la cual regresaba ala normalidad todos los planetas por los cuales pasaba de uno a uno, para purificarlos en su totalidad, y al terminar, regresa nuevamente a Céfiro, hasta posarse en medio de un lago cercas de palacio, en donde desaparece con el primer rayo de luz que atraviesa las nubes negras que comienzan a desaparecer poco a poco.**

**Ascot: todo a terminado!!!**

**Comenta mientras que se dirige a los presentes de la sala.**

**Marina: y... Odett... esta..**

**La doncella de las aguas no podía terminar su frase por temor a que se lo afirmaran, sin embargo la doncella de fuego y el caballero de cabellos negros no soportan sus sentimiento, por lo que salen corriendo hacia el lago donde desaparición la paloma y detrás de ellos los demás; pues todos van en busca de alguna señal de vida. Sin embargo al llegar solo pudieron encontrar que en medio de dicho lago yacía una pequeña isla donde se podía contemplar un rosal de cristal con un botón del mismo material en su cúspide. Dejando en claro lo que todos temían.**

**Voz: no tiene por que ponerse triste**

**Exclama una voz que se escucha detrás de ellos. Y al voltear todos ven que se trata de arcángel, quien viene acompañado por otro espíritu con túnica blanca y una mascara en su rostro.**

**Rubén: para ti es fácil decirlo (en tono molesto)**

**Arcángel: es lo que piensas? (mirándolo cálidamente)**

**Ya no responde el pilar morado.**

**Arcángel: en vez de reclamar debería ver lo que esta apunto de pasar.**

**Al termino de estas palabras el sol comienza a dormirse y la luna comienza a despertar; y con su primer rayo el botón florece, junto con la imagen de Odett quien camina sobre las aguas hasta llegar a donde están sus amigos.**

**Todos: ODETT!!!**

**Gritan al acercarse a la doncella; pero son detenidos por una señal de ella. Lo cual deja a todos intrigados.**

**Odett: se que les causare dolor nuevamente y esa no es mi intención.**

**Rubén: a que te refieres???.. estas aquí!!!... no?**

**Odett mira a su amigo a los ojos, y este comprende que ya no estará entre ellos, pues su tiempo a acabado.**

**Rubén: te iras verdad?**

**La joven asienta con la cabeza, para después dirigir su mirada a Arcángel.**

**Arcángel: ya es hora de irnos**

**Odett: lo se y veo que se cumplió mi deseo.**

**Arcángel: si... pero no vengo solo, hubo una persona en especial que quiso venir por ti para que regresaran juntos a los campos elíseos.**

**Expresa con una sonrisa mientras da paso al joven de túnica blanca y de largos cabellos dorados, quien se quita su mascara ante todos revelando así su rostro.**

**Sara: y quien eres tu?**

**Pregunta al extraño espíritu con gran intriga.**

**Joven: mi nombre es Azrael un caballero eterno...**

**El joven no termina su frase pues es interrumpida por la doncella de cristal.**

**Odett: y mi esposo.**

**TODOS: ¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ?????**

**Odett: perdónenme si no les dije nada, pero, era por el bien de todos.**

**Rubén: al final si guardaste un secreto **

**Odett: tu sabias las reglas de mi existencia**

**Rubén: es cierto, pero aun así al final me guardaste un secreto**

**El espíritu de la doncella ya no alcanzo a responder ya que su guía al mundo de los espíritu los interrumpió nuevamente.**

**Arcángel: ya es hora**

**Odett: si.**

**Responde ante el anuncio de su amigo, para después dirigirse a Lucy.**

**Odett: no te olvides de mi promesa (dando una sonrisa cálida)**

**Lucy: no lo are (le responde la sonrisa)**

**Odett: bueno es hora, gracias a todos, y perdónenme por el daño que les hice**

**Rubén: nadie tiene por que perdonarte, al contrario tu debes perdonar.**

**Odett: no hay nada que perdonar**

**Así los tres espíritus desaparecen en un rayo de luna, dejando a las estrellas con su nuevo resplandor y con nuevos destinos.....**

**FIN??????**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**BUENO ACLARANDO DUDAS, RECUERDEN QUE AZRAEL MURIO EN LA BATALLA DE ETERNIA Y ARCANGEL ES EL MENSAJERO DEL DESTINO Y DEL ORIGEN, LUGAR DE DONDE SURGEN TODOS LOS SERES MISTICOS, POR ASI DECIRLO ES EL CIELO, LUGAR A DONDE VAN TODOS AQUELLOS QUE CUMPLIERON SU MISION Y DIRON LA VIDA POR LOS DEMAS, CON RESPECTO ALA TANMENCIONADA PROMESAR... PUES ESA LA DESCUBRIRAN EN EL CAPITULO 15... ****BUENO SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO LOS DEJO**


	15. La nueva esperanza

**CAPITULO 15: LA NUEVA ESPERANZA**

Han pasado ya 15 años desde que la rosa de cristal llego al lago, y desde que la balanza del bien y el mal fueron anivelada nuevamente, por lo que Céfiro yace en su época dorada. Así como en los demás planetas. Sin embargo cada año nuestros amigos se reunían nuevamente, para no perder contacto uno con el otro, aun que cada uno ya había tomado caminos distintos: Sara y Dante ya se habían casado y tenían un hijo de 10 años de nombre Eliot; a su vez Jhon y Karuka también lo había hecho y tenían una hija de 9 años de nombre Minanko, por su parte el pilar morado: Rubén había escogido aislarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su pasado, lo ultimo que se sabia era que estaba en Inglaterra, y eso por que Katsika le daba sus vistas de ves en cuando, y eso si no estaba fuera con Ascot y sus hijos de nombres Elí (niña, 9 años) y Akio (niño, 10 años) Por otro lado Lucy y Latís había tenido a su hijo que ahora tenia 16 años y que respondía al nombre de Aragorn Sin embargo en la reunión del año 16 algo inesperado sucedería.

Latís: ARAGORN!!!!

Grita telepáticamente mientras busca a su hijo

Lucy: no esta en el palacio

Latís: ¿dónde esta?

Lucy: ya lo sabes... se fue en su corcel adonde siempre

Latís: debería estar aquí, recuerda que hoy tendremos visitas.

Lucy: lo se, pero Aragorn se parece mucho a ti

Latís frunce la ceja ante el comentario de su esposa, mas no logra responder debido a una interrupción.

Voz: mi lord.

Latís: dime

Voz: ya ha comenzado a llegar los invitados.

Latís: enseguida vamos

Lucy. Anda vamos a avisarle a los demás que ya están llegando nuestros amigos 

De este modo la pareja deja la habitación, mientras que un joven de cabellos rojizos cabalga por la llanura hasta internarse en el bosque, mientras siente como el aire juega con sus cabellos. Sin embargo al pasar cercas del lago milenario, algo le llama la atención por lo que se detiene y decide acercarse sigilosamente a pie.

Aragorn: ¿que estará sucediendo?

Se pregunta el caballero mientas se asoma por unos arbustos y mira incrédulamente a tres corceles blancos diferentes, uno de ellos tenia alas de mariposa, otro alas de paloma y un tercero tenia aletas de pez como alas. El joven no podía creerlo, y no sabia que eran, pues nunca en su vida había visto lo que eran los unicornios. Sin embargo algo mas le llamo la atención y eso no era otra cosa que una joven de cabellos negros como el ébano y de ojos azules como el mar profundo, mientras que su vestido blanco cubría su tersa piel color durazno, dicha joven miraba melancólicamente el rosal que estaba en medio del lago mientras que los unicornios yacían echados alrededor de ella, como si la estuvieran protegiendo. 

Joven: ¡¡¡mama!!! Ya llegue, ya estoy contigo.

Susurra la joven mientras una lagrima cruza su mejilla para después caer en la orilla del lago, donde se forman ondas que cruzan el lago hasta llegar al rosal. Mas sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por uno de los corceles.

Corcel1: ya es hora de irnos

Joven: lo sé... pero... (la joven no termina por estar contemplando la rosa)

Otro de los corceles prosigue

Corcel2: no tienes por que ponerte así, ahora ya sabes donde tu madre se sintió libre y donde fue feliz

Corcel 3: además tu padre y tu madre están contigo, dentro de ti... en ti... pues tienes el alma de tu madre y fortaleza de tu padre...

Él ultimo corcel no termina tampoco la frase pues Aragorn al tratar de escuchar lo que decían, se subió a un árbol el cual la rama no aguanto su peso; Por lo que cayo enfrente de ellos, dejándose al descubierto. Y alertando a su ves a los visitantes.

Aragorn: lo siento si te asuste; no fue mi intención

Dice mientras se para y ve como los unicornios rodean ala joven para protejerla.

Aragorn: no se asusten, mi nombre es Aragorn hijo de Lucy y Latís, dos de las 6 personas que protegen a Céfiro.

Los unicornios al escuchar el nombre de Lucy y Latís, se tranquilizan pues saben que el no seria capaz de causarle daño, sin embargo el de alas de pez no parecía convencido por lo que se queda junto ala joven en todo momento.

La joven: ¿sabes donde puedo encontrarlos?

Pregunta la joven mientras sale de la protección de loa unicornios.

Aragorn: si, esta en el palacio de la luz, junto con Anaís, Guru Clef, Marina y París quienes también cuidan este planeta y el universo

Responde el chico mientras mira ala joven con mucha atención, pues siente que en algún lado la había visto, ya que su mirada era profunda como el mal que yace en calma bajo la luz de la luna.

La joven: ¿me podrías guiar al palacio?

Aragorn: claro; por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

La joven: ... perdona si no te lo digo, pero no puedo revelar mi nombre hasta que hable con la familia de la luz reunida

Aragorn: comprendo

De este modo el joven de cabellos rojizo cumple la petición de la joven; por lo que llama a su corcel el cual monta con gran agilidad, entre tanto la doncella se monta en el corcel de alas de pez y cabellos azulados, y sigue al joven quien la guía, sin embargo en el transcurso del camino, la joven se percata de lo apuesto que es. Por lo que sus mejillas se sonrojan cada vez que el volea verla. Sin embargo el camino no fue muy largo pues al poco tiempo, arribaron ala entrada del palacio. Por lo que la chica se queda sorprendida ante en esplendor de la construcción. 

Aragorn: este es el palacio de luz.

La joven: es muy hermoso

Aragorn: si es cierto, yo nunca me canso de admirarlo, sin embargo 15 años atrás el palacio estaba en ruinas por la batalla de las sombras.

La joven: ¿tú lo viviste?

Aragorn: no, pero mis padre sí

La joven: ya veo

Aragorn: ven sigeme, todos se encuentran reunidos en el salón principal ya que el día de hoy tenemos visitas de los 5 pilares...

La joven: gracias

Aragorn no comprende él por que de la gratitud.

La joven: por ayudarme sin saber quien soy

Aragorn: no te preocupes, quizás digas que soy un loco o algo por el estilo, pero cuando te vi sentí que ya te conocía, no se por que... (se queda en silencio para después proseguir) olvida lo que dije son puros disparates.

La joven: no te preocupes

De este modo la chica lo sigue por el interior del palacio, seguida por los tres corceles que no se separaban de ella.

Aragorn: veo que tus corceles te son muy fieles.

La joven: si, son mis mejores amigos y te entienden

Aragorn: ¿qué dices?

La joven: ya lo comprenderás pues... 

La joven no termina la frase debido a una pintura que esta enfrente de ella que la dejo paralizada al ver de quienes se trataba. Ya que en la pintura había dos personas, una joven de cabellos negros y ojos negros como el ébano, así como su piel de color durazno, entre tanto la otra persona era un caballero de ojos azules y larga cabellera dorada. Con piel blanca como la nieve.

Aragorn: ¿te encuentras bien?

Pregunta Aragorn al ver que no termino su frase; Para después quedar perplejo ya que descubre él por que de su extraña sensación.

Aragorn: ¡NO PUEDE SER!!! TÚ ERES.....

Exclama al ver la similitud de la joven con la persona de la pintura; sin embargo su expresión se escucho por los corredores lo cual llamo la atención de Lucy, Marina, Anaís quien se encontraban pasando por el lugar.

Lucy: ¡HIJO! ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?

Pregunta mientras llega ala habitación, donde se lleva una gran sorpresa al igual que las demás.

Marina: ¡no puede ser!

Anaís: acaso será... 

Lucy no responde ya que solo sele queda mirando detenidamente ala joven, entre tanto los corceles que venia con ella toman su apariencia humana delante de ellos. Lo cual crea más incógnita.

Corcel 1: mi nombre es Jashell

Replica el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, cuya identidad era el corcel blanco de alas de paloma.

Corcel 2: mi nombre es Alisha

Continua una joven de cabellos castaños y ojo amielados cuya identidad correspondía al corcel de alas de mariposa

Corcel 1: y yo soy Crishell

Replica el joven de cabellos grisáceos casi azules, y de ojos plateados, así como de tez blanca como la perla. Cuya identidad corresponde al unicornio de alas de pez

Lucy: Crishell... te he estado esperando

Responde Lucy ante la presentación de este ultimo

Marina: ¿Lucy acaso tu sabes algo al respecto?

Lucy: será mejor ir con todos los presentes, para explicar lo que esta pasando

Anaís: Lucy

La joven de cabellos de fuegos no responde, por lo que los presentes deciden acatar sus ordenes. Ya estado todos reunidos, junto a los pilares quienes se sorprendieron ante la presencia de la joven. Lucy decide hablar y romper con el silencio.

Lucy: Sé que a muchos esta con la intriga de quien es la joven y por que se parece tanto a ella, siendo que ella se fue hace casi 16 años, en los cuales nuestras vidas han cambiado, y la nueva generación esta surgiendo... 

En eso es interrumpida por Crishell uno de los unicornios. Por lo que Lucy deja que él continúe

Crishell: ella no es Odett, si no todo lo contrario ella, es de la nueva generación, de la nueva familia de luz.

Ascot: acaso lo que estas tratando de decir es que...

Crishell: si... ella es la hija de Odett y Azrael, ella es Meykio la nueva doncella de la luz, la única descendiente de la familia eterna.

Guru Clef: en ese caso ustedes son...

Jashell: nosotros somos los últimos junto con Ascot y ella es nuestra Emperatriz.

Katsika: ¿pero por que nunca nos enteramos?

Alisha: por que cuando ella nació, comenzó la lucha contra Etreum, quien si se hubiera enterado de su existencia, las cosas hubieran terminado de forma distinta.

Jhon: y ¿por qué hasta hora la presentan ante nosotros?

Crishell: por que el deseo de Odett fue que ella creciera con las personas del mundo.

Keykio: fue por eso que yo crecí con mi abuela de la tierra, quien al principio negó la existencia de ustedes. Pero al final lo acepto.

Latís: entonces ¿tú lo sabias Lucy?

Lucy: si, pero le prometí a Odett que callaría hasta que ella llegar aquí.

Crishell: ella sabia que su hija tendría el alma como ella, y que al final llegaría con ustedes.

París: eso significa que Etreum puede renacer

Ascot: si, pero para que eso suceda, las estrellas tienen que perder su brillantes, cosa que en estos momentos no sucederá, pues todos presenciaron la tragedia.

En eso Aragorn interrumpe.

Aragorn: y si eso llegara a suceder, como hijo de mis padres me deber seria protegerla.

Exclama mientras la ve a los ojos.

Latís: de eso estoy seguro.

Lucy: Meykio, si tu deseo es estar entre nosotros eres bien recibida.

Meykio: gracias, y con agrado acepto su invitación... 

De esta forma fue que llegue a vivir a Céfiro, lugar donde mi madre fue feliz, ya que su alma encontró su lugar y felicidad, pues ahora ella esta con mi padre, quien juro esperarla hasta que se volvieran a encontrar. Y así fue. Entre tanto yo soy feliz con mi nueva familia, ya que también encontré mi lugar, y ahora mi alma puede ser libre como una paloma que vuela en los aires..... GRACIAS MAMA... GRACIAS POR DEJAR QUE DECIDA MI CAMINO... GRACIS POR DARME MI LIBERTAD...

**FIN**

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Espero que con esto las preguntas se hayan resuelto en este capitulo... pero si tienen algún comentario, duda, o aclaración no duden en escribirme 


End file.
